Amanogawa
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato amaba a Sora, se comprendían, se complementaban y se necesitaban, pero una parte de él no podía dejar de mirar las estrellas. / Para Midnighttreasure. ¡Feliz cumple, querida! :)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí vengo trayendo mi pequeño presente para mi querida Midnighttreasure :D Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños Mid. Espero te guste y lamento tanto la tardanza. Gracias por aplazar el tiempo de entrega y por ser tan comprensiva con mi disponibilidad de tiempo :3**

 **Fue un verdadero placer el escribir algo distinto, porque fui adentrándome un poco con el _Sorato_ y proponiendo un camino al que muchos se ven obligados a pasar dentro de la vida de pareja. **

**Cabe resaltar que iba a ser un one-shot, pero por cuestiones varias (mi falta de síntesis xD) acabé alargándolo en tres capítulos.**  
 **El fic sigue el epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a mis queridas colaboradoras:**

 *** A Kai-chan y Pati-chan por la ayuda en cuanto a inspiración, sugerencias y correcciones se trató.**

 *** A mis excelentes abogadas (en serio son abogadas), Izzie y Nata, que me dieron una gran mano y consejo a la hora de tratar los temas legales.** **Ya puedo meterme en problemas con tranquilidad jajaja**

 *** A mi amiga Ayumi por prestarme su nombre porque me pareció lo más adecuado para implementarlo. ¡Además de que es un nombre hermoso!**

 **¡Y espero que todos disfruten de ésta creación y por sobre todo tú, Mid!  
**

 **En fin, les dejo leyendo y espero sus comentarios al pie de la página :)  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Digimon y ningún personaje me pertenece.  
**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

El fic está basado en la canción **Zoriontsu izan** del grupo vasco "Kauta", siguiendo las especificaciones de Mid: _Quiero un fic basado en una canción que escuché el otro día que hace mil que no la oía y me viene rondando en la cabeza una y otra vez. La canción se llama "Zoriontsu izan", del grupo vasco "Kauta". Pido que se lea la letra bien antes de aceptar el reto... porque sino ya no es lo mismo._

* * *

Guía Narrativa.  


─Diálogo.

 _« _Pensamientos._ »_

 _Flashback._

 ** _Nota: Amanogawa significa 'río en el cielo' y hace referencia a la vía láctea._**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo I**

.

.

Su atención fue dirigida a su teléfono celular que vibró sobre la mesita de noche junto a él, así que tomándolo en su mano verificó lo que ansiaba.

─¿Sabes qué sería más divertido que estudiar solo? ─Preguntó a son de broma una vez contestó su llamada, escuchando la débil risita del otro lado que lo hacía sonreír a su par.

─ _Muy gracioso, Yamato-kun. Pero si mi presencia no fuese un distractor, créeme que te ayudaba a estudiar._ ─Contestó su novia tras la línea, escuchando la gracia en su tono agudo y dulce.

─Podríamos intentarlo, Sora. ─Respondió él sentándose al borde de la cama, dejando su libro junto a él. Cuando se puso de pie, el libro cayó al suelo dando un resonante impacto que hasta Sora escuchó tras el teléfono, preguntándole al respecto. Yamato tomó el libro con su mano libre, viendo que al levantarlo, algo brillante cayó nuevamente al suelo. ─Sólo se cayó mi libro y… ─Aguzó la vista ante el pequeño objeto─ ¿Qué es…? ─Cuando se agachó en el suelo para recoger lo que brillaba, se dio cuenta que de un pequeño broche para el cabello se trataba, el mismo poseía una forma de estrella dorada. La tomó con sus dedos y se enderezó para observarla detenidamente, admirado por el brillo refractado que emitía gracias a la luz de su habitación.

─ _¿Yamato?_ ─Oyó preguntar a Sora tras la línea, recordándole que ella lo aguardaba. ─ _¿Está todo bien?_

─Sí ─respondió poco convencido y al ser consciente de sus palabras, se reafirmó. ─; sólo encontré algo.

─ _Oh…_ ─La escuchó decir y un momento de silencio se asentó entre ambos, hasta que fue nuevamente su novia la que lo quebró. ─ _Ésta tarde, cuando despedimos a Mi-chan en el aeropuerto…_

─¿Si? ─Preguntó él sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña pieza, aún más ante la mención de su amiga que había retornado a tierras americanas por cuestiones de estudio.

─ _¿Qué te dijo cuándo te abrazó?_ ─Preguntó Sora pasado un momento, claramente incómoda al estar inquiriendo al respecto.

Yamato bufó tras la línea al recordarlo, para así encerrar al pequeño broche en su mano hecha un puño. Si bien fue el último en despedirse de ella, también fue el que más palabras compartió antes de verla desaparecer por la cabina que la remontaría a su vuelo.

─Sólo me deseó suerte para mi ingreso a la Escuela de Ingeniería. ─Dijo, aunque no estaba siendo del todo sincero y eso generó una pequeña incomodidad en su interior. No es que estuviese ocultándole un secreto de nivel nacional a su novia, pero no creía que el comentarle que Mimi le había regalado aquel broche sea del todo relevante para Sora. Así que abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche para meter a la estrella dentro y olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con ella.

─ _Ya veo…_ ─Respondió simplemente Sora del otro lado y eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

─¿"Ya veo"? ¿Por qué suenas tan desmotivada? ─Preguntó sin disimular la diversión que le causaba el hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a su novia, conociendo lo reservada que podía llegar a ser ésta. La escuchó farfullar algunas cosas, impedida por los nervios que su pregunta causó en ella y eso sólo lo hizo sonreír con mayor soltura. ─Ey, no hay otra chica para mí, sino tú. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Sora suspiró un momento y él la escuchó esbozar una sonrisa tímida, que acabó por convertirse en una suave voz diciéndole:

─ _Te amo._

─Y yo a ti. ─Respondió sin dudar, con claridad y determinación.

Y tras unas palabras más, se despidieron para que él pudiera volver a concentrarse en su estudio. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de luz y tomando su libro en mano se dirigió hasta su ventana. Le gustaba abrirla por las noches, deleitándose con el cielo nocturno, enseñándole algunas estrellas en su vasta oscuridad.

Claro que no era demasiado magnífico apreciar las estrellas en una ciudad con tanta iluminación como lo era Odaiba; es que nada podía compararse con las noches en el _digimundo_ donde podía ver el cielo tan iluminado por aquellos cuerpos luminosos, poblando el cielo, como si estuviese sumergido en ellas.

Podía recordarse a sí mismo a la edad de once años, recostado en el pasto junto a su fiel amigo Gabumon, ejecutando su armónica cuando la noche acechaba. El recuerdo de aquellos tiempos siempre le proporcionaba un alivio a su agitado mundo de adulto, sintiéndose un poco mejor al evocar aquellas emocionantes aventuras junto a sus amigos cuando apenas eran unos niños.

Y aquellas memorias infantes adujeron a su mente las hebras castañas que eran poseedoras de broches con formas de estrellas a lo largo de ellas, decorándolas con una gracia pueril que caracterizaba a la dueña de éstas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Mimi, atribuyéndose la imagen del broche que descansaba en su mesa nocturna al lado de su cama, pero acabó por desechar tal ridícula idea. Reemprendió la marcha de sus pies al interior de su habitación, cerrando la ventana y concentrándose nuevamente en su libro, intentando hacer de cuenta que lo último sólo fue producto del cansancio.

* * *

Con su dedo índice fue buscando en la hilera de nombres aquel que le correspondía con el palpitar acelerado impidiéndole escuchar sus propios pensamientos, cuando en realidad una sola cosa estaba metida en sus cavilaciones. Sintió la mano de Sora apretando la suya en un intento de trasmitirle su apoyo para cualquiera que sea el resultado al que estaba a punto de encontrar y por un momento, sólo deseo estar sin nadie más que él mismo. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, muy ligeramente a lo que acostumbraba su cuerpo, atrayendo la atención de su novia y la de sus ojos cobrizos hacia el punto donde el dedo índice del muchacho reposaba.

─Yamato-kun… ─La escuchó nombrarle pero no pudo sino alejar su dedo del gran papel reposando contra el panel. Dio un paso hacia atrás y atrajo a Sora contra su cuerpo para besar su sien. ─Felicidades, Yamato-kun. ─La escuchó decir en un susurro que le sentó tan cálido y tan puro que quiso plasmarla en sí mismo.

* * *

Taichi levantó su vaso de cerveza en lo alto, atrayendo la vista de todos hacia él, como era costumbre. Yamato, quien tenía abrazada a Sora contra su pecho, ambos sentados próximos al Yagami en aquella mesa larga y rectangular en compañía de todos sus amigos, sonrió imperceptiblemente ante lo que su amigo tenía para decir.

─Viejo ─empezó Taichi con un tonillo entre divertido y ebrio, quizá ambos. ─, en ningún momento habíamos dudado de que ingresarías a la Escuela esa que tanto querías…

─Ingeniería electro… ─Apremió Yamato.

─Como quieras. Déjame terminar, maldita sea. ─Yamato sonrió, totalmente consciente de que los vasos se fueron haciendo litros y litros de cerveza dentro de su amigo bien entonado y para qué negar que en el resto de invitados, la cosa no era muy distinta. ─Así que hago éste brindis porque es una redundancia el hecho de que nos reunamos para festejar lo que ya sabíamos. ─Todos fueron entrecerrando los ojos sin comprensión a las palabras del chico, pero eso no quitaba lo divertido del asunto. ─Así que ¡Salud porque todos tuvimos razón con que ingresarías!

A pesar de las miradas confusas y sonrisas divertidas ante el estado etílico del líder del grupo de los, erase, niños elegidos, todos levantaron su vaso a medio terminar para brindar a por la salud del alumno de Ingeniería electromecánica, Ishida Yamato.

Taichi iba a continuar hablando pero el teléfono de Sora comenzó a sonar, clamando por la vista de Yamato, quien estaba más próximo a ella. La pelirroja lo tomó a consciencia de la mirada de su novio y tras pronunciar las primeras palabras para la otra línea, el Ishida fue consciente del salto de emoción que su novia había brindado en su propio asiento cuando mencionó el nombre de Tachikawa Mimi.

Fue poco decir que más de uno volteó hacia Sora con ojos expectantes ante la llamada que recibió, o mejor dicho, cuando el nombre de la encantadora castaña dueña del emblema de la Pureza, salió de sus labios.

─Es Mi-chan. ─Adujo su novia tendiéndole su móvil, el cual lo tomó con cierta torpeza y urgencia que ni él pudo comprender. Alegó a que se debía a la emoción unánime leída ante el nombramiento de su amiga, así que al ponerlo contra su oreja, escuchó su melodiosa voz emitiendo un:

─ _¡Yama-chan! ¡Felicidades!_ ─Tan enérgico que sintió la comisura de sus labios levantarse ligeramente. Podía imaginarla pegando saltitos desde su sitio mientras hablaba o jugando con un mechón castaño a modo de entretenerse a sí misma. _─No dudé de ti ni un momento. Tienes que admitir que a pesar de la distancia, los efectos de mi buena vibra se extienden de maravilla._

─¿Buena vibra? ¿Hace cuánto no se dice eso? ─Soltó divertido y su sonrisa se extendió con más soltura al escucharla recriminarle en una octava de más. ─Gracias por la llamada, Mimi. ─Pronunció cuando ella no daba tregua a terminar sus rabietas. No sabía si sus palabras serían suficientes para acallarla, pero cuando un impoluto mutismo prolongado tras la línea se asentó, impropio a la Mimi que él conocía, supo que algo no andaba bien. Las personas a su alrededor estaban empecinados en hablarle a Mimi por medio del línea de Sora pero hacían imposible la tarea de escucharla por él mismo, así que levantándose, se alejó un momento de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos, en su mayoría, protestando por ser un egoísta.

─¿Está todo bien? ─Preguntó Yamato, preocupado por su silencio y debió de expresarlo pues los ojos de Sora lo miraron con el mismo desasosiego en sus ojos cobrizos.

Un pequeño gimoteo llamó su atención y supo entonces que Mimi estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. Un peso terrible se asentó sobre su pecho, un malestar que no tenía precedentes y fue cuando no supo que hacer.

─Mi─

─ _Lo lamento… Es… Es sólo que… Los extraño mucho…_ ─Susurró y él podía sentir cómo si ella estuviese delante de él, acurrucada en su sofá mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y hundía su rostro entre sus piernas, tratando de contener su llanto. No era difícil hacerse a su sentir, siendo que ella había iniciado una nueva vida en la universidad de gastronomía de Boston, sin nadie más que ella misma.

Un impulso por consolarla lo asaltó y sabía que desde que la conoció despertaba esa sensación en todo aquel que la tuviese delante.

─¿Sabes, Mimi? ─Habló Yamato casi en un susurro, como temiendo que el más mínimo aumento de voz pudiese romperla en mil pedazos. ─Admito que a pesar de la distancia, tu _buena vibra_ se siente… ─La escuchó reír entre sollozos y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por un momento, imaginando su imagen y queriéndola consolar.

Sintió la mano de Sora tomando la suya y abrió los ojos para hallar los cobrizos de ella, mirándola con cierta timidez que le ayudó a recordar dónde estaba.

─Espera un momento, Mimi… ─Dijo él para voltearse hacia sus amigos y levantando el teléfono hacia ellos para permitirle el micrófono, pronunció. ─Mimi les manda saludos.

Y como si de un interruptor que encendía las luces de Navidad de su casa, todos y cada uno de los presentes comenzaron a saludarla desde el otro lado. A penas y se ponía entender lo que muchos decían. Eran voces chocando unas con otras, palabras inentendibles pero estaban cargadas de tal afecto que Yamato supo que ella lo sentía en carne propia.

Volvió a dirigir el celular de Sora contra su oreja y la escuchó sollozar con mayor fuerza.

─ _Gra…Gracias…_

─Te estaremos esperando, Mi-chan. ─Había dicho Yamato, sonrojándose ligeramente al pronunciar el apodo que sólo Sora, Hikari y Miyako usaban con ella. Escuchó su pequeña risita y sabía que era tiempo para despedirse de ella. Le tendió el teléfono a Sora, quien continuó hablando con la castaña, consolándola como sólo su novia podía hacerlo.

Volvió a sentarse en su sitio anterior, pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de Sora, quien luchaba por su teléfono contra Taichi, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako y Daisuke. Sora reía con fuerza, sin poder negar la humedad que iba emergiendo en la comisura de sus ojos a causa de la emoción que sentía.

Y mientras la contemplaba en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar lo hermosa que era su novia y no solamente por su innegable belleza, sino por toda su persona. Ella siempre había pensado tanto en los demás, cuidando de todos y entregando lo mejor de ella en el acto. Muchas veces pensaba que Sora la ideal para él porque le brindaba de aquella calidez femenina que él se negaba a recibir muchas veces, quizá producto de su poco relacionamiento con su madre.

Vio a Taichi regresar a su asiento, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Estaba inmerso en estudiar las facciones de Sora a la lejanía. Metido en sus cavilaciones, Taichi aclamó por su atención.

─Cuídala… ─Escuchó a su lado y al voltear, vio a Taichi bebiéndose su vaso de cerveza nuevamente llena. El moreno no lo miraba pero estaba seguro de que sus palabras iban dirigidas a él. Nadie más les prestaba atención, estando entretenidos con la imagen de todos saludos a Mimi tras la línea de Sora.

─Taichi, sabes que─

─Sólo cuídala… ─Interrumpió poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad. ─¡Hikari, hora de irnos!

Yamato volteó hacia su cuñada y la vio encogerse de hombros ante muchas cosas y una de ellas era el estado etílico de su hermano y de que por esa simple razón, le era adjudicado el volante de regreso a su casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos fueran abandonando el restaurant donde habían hecho la reunión para celebrar el ingreso de Yamato a la Escuela de Ingeniería, iniciando lo que sería el recorrido por la vida universitaria que lo aguardaba.

Sora y él fueron los últimos en dejar el sitio, ella tomando su mano con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Fueron caminando hasta donde aparcó su vehículo y una vez allí, se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento de la pelirroja a la cual, su madre la habría de estar esperando a medio dormir.

Estuvieron delante del complejo habitación demasiado pronto para su gusto y una mirada se coló entre ambos, una donde ella hablaba en silencio pero él no sabía muchas veces qué interpretar de eso; aunque a juzgar por la manera en la que la mano de la chica se paseó por la suya, supo qué quería decirle.

Yamato suspiró y quizá lo hizo demasiado sonoro, porque sabía la respuesta. Por más que quisieran, ella debía ingresar a su casa y no habría nada de contacto fuera de besos apasionados que llegarían hasta allí para no abrir el apetito de ninguno. Él no insistía porque sabía la respuesta de la chica y ella no caía en tentación porque era lo correcto.

Vio en sus ojos rojizos algo por fuera de lo normal, pero ella no decía nada. Atrapó sus labios entonces con una determinada necesidad. Él la quería. Él la deseaba. Él… _La necesitaba_.

─Ya…Yamato… ─Gimió cuando las manos del joven se aventuraron hacia los muslos de la muchacha. ─Detente…

─Quédate… Conmigo. ─Rogó con la voz demasiado ronca para decir que estaba bien. La ebriedad del alcohol de esa noche no podía compararse con la ebriedad de deseo que iba despertando en él y el oírla suspirar de esa manera no ayudaban a apaciguarlo.

─No puedo… ─Susurró y se abrazó a él, mientras que con una mano racional tomó la sublevada mano del rubio y la alejó de ella. ─Mañana… Lo prometo. ─Y sin permitirle ameritar palabra, lo besó en su mejilla y salió disparada del vehículo, dejándolo sólo mirando por donde ella se había marchado.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Esperó a que la luz del primer piso se encendiera anunciando que su novia había llegado bien a su nivel y de esa manera retomó la marcha de su vehículo. Aún tenía corriendo por las venas el veleidoso deseo que no pensaba dar tregua y que Sora aplacó con moderación. Con esa misma moderación de que él se sentía orgulloso. Claro que en esos momentos, no sabía si _orgullo_ era la palabra que utilizaría.

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo de su oficina en dirección a la salida, cargando su maletín de un lado y su saco del otro. Algunas personas lo despedían en el trayecto, pero él sólo podía dirigirles un asentimiento de cabeza algo apresurado para continuar caminando rumbo a la salida. Miró su reloj de muñeca y sabía que se había retrasado con aquella reunión de último momento a causa de las anomalías registradas en el satélite, pero estaba agradecido de que no duró demasiado. A cambio de eso, llevaba un montón de expedientes rumbo a su casa con un fin de semana para nada relajante.

Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado cuando por fin se sentó detrás del volante de su _Nissan Murano_ , hallando un momentáneo silencio en el interior de la cabina, aunque en su cabeza una cantidad inimaginable de voces se hacían oír unas contra otras sobre su trabajo, sus responsabilidades y su novia.

─Novia, por supuesto… ─Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros para golpearse la frente contra el manubrio del volante, recordando que no había comprado el regalo para Sora. ─Perfecto, Yamato. Cumple diez años de noviazgo y olvídate de comprarle algo a Sora.

De camino a su departamento, paró en una farmacia donde acabó comprando chocolates y un oso de peluche. Lo sabía, sabía que el cliché se notaba a kilómetros con sus dos sosos obsequios, pero era mejor que llegar con las manos vacías. Pero cuando detuvo la marcha de su motor una vez llegó al departamento y conforme subió los escalones, sabía que su novia no era de aquellas chicas que se molestaban por cualquier estupidez, ni de las que exigían regalos a cada aniversario.

El sólo recordarla, lo llenaba de tranquilidad su interior, pudiendo llamar a la puerta con la seguridad de encontrarla del otro lado con una gran sonrisa al verlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el aroma de la cena llegó a él y su estómago comenzó a crujir como si no hubiese un mañana, dándose cuenta que estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no cayó en el hecho que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta encontrarse con la figura de su novia en la cocina, sirviéndole un plato de arroz con _tempura_ de pescado y verduras.

Él no esperó a que ella volteara a verlo, sólo fue hasta ella y la rodeó por la cintura para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Sora y escucharla sonreír.

─No te escuché entrar.

─Eso hace que éste momento sea más especial. ─Respondió Yamato contra su tez morena, sintiéndola estremecerse. Adoraba provocar esas reacciones en su novia, así que besó su cuello con la misma delicadeza que uno ejerce al saborear su platillo favorito: con calma y degustando cada bocado.

Sora suspiró pero fue ella misma quien lo hizo detenerse, girándose a verlo para abrazarlo. Aquella estrategia solía funcionarle. Repelerlo con otra muestra de cariño que ocultaba muchas veces el carácter reservado de su novia. Él no era muy distinto y era por esa misma razón que la respetaba y se sentía a gusto con ella.

─Feliz aniversario. ─Susurró Sora contra su oído, haciéndolo sonreír. ─Te preparé tu cena favorita. ─Ella sabía que los retrasos en su trabajo era algo cotidiano así que Sora no exigía cenas extravagantes en sus noches de aniversario, ni regalos costosos porque al ser portadora del _amor_ era capaz de comprender al otro con mayor empatía de la que una persona podría alguna vez. Era una de las tantas virtudes que adoraba en ella.

─Ya lo olí desde la entrada. Gracias, Sora. ─Respondió él en su mismo tono.

Se separó de ella para ir hacia la sala en donde dejó sus cosas; tomó entonces la caja de chocolates junto con el oso de peluche para ir de regreso a la cocina, pero antes de decir algo más, la imagen de Sora cabizbaja lo hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, realmente confundido.

─¿Sora…? ─Ella levantó sus ojos de forma sorpresiva hacia él, pudiendo hallar la ilusión de regreso en sus orbes cobrizos al ver su obsequio. Volvió a hacerse de valor para acercarse a ella y hacerle entrega de sus presentes, los cuales ella recibió con emoción.

Se sentó a cenar con Sora a su lado, relatándole lo que fue su día y de todo lo que la reunión implicó, viéndola sonreír con la misma chispa que antes, aunque hubiese vestigios claroscuros que ella trataba de ocultar.

* * *

A mitad de la noche, Yamato no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió empezar a trabajar. Se levantó de la cama intentando no despertar a su novia y con su sigilo característico, fue hasta la sala donde todas sus cosas se hallaban dispuestas a que él les diese el tiempo necesario. Se sentó en el escritorio que daba contra la pared y al encender el velador, pudo tener la iluminación necesaria para trabajar.

Se preparó una taza de café negro y comenzó a teclear en su computador. A cada bostezo que daba, un sorbo del líquido negro revitalizador iba a su interior, continuando con sus quehaceres. Estando a mitad del trabajo, escuchó los pasos de Sora por el pasillo, levantando la cabeza para verla asomarse a la puerta, acomodándose la bata de dormir.

─Lamento si te desperté. ─Se disculpó Yamato, pero ella sólo sonrió para acercarse hacia él y sentarse a su lado, sobre el brazo del sofá de cuerpo individual que lo precedía.

─¿No podías dormir? ─Inquirió ella mirándolo trabajar.

─No ─suspiró con cansancio, así que ella tomó la taza vacía de su novio para ir de regreso a la cocina a prepararle más de café. Él la miró marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios, aliviado de tener a su lado a una persona que, sin pedírselo, sabía lo que necesitaba. ─. Tengo mucho trabajo para el lunes. Aquella reunión nos añadió horas extras de trabajo en la oficina.

─Espero que todo esté bien. ─Habló Sora desde la cocina, con el sonido del batido de la cuchara a su par.

─De éste informe depende. ─Contestó continuando tecleando. Sora regresó a su lado y le tendió su taza de café negro y caliente, el cual él agradeció con una sonrisa. ─Ve a dormir, Sora. No quiero que descuides tu sueño por mí culpa.

─No, yo sólo… ─Él no apartó la vista de la pantalla y eso hizo que Sora se mordiera el labio inferior. ─Yamato…

─¿Qué ocurre? ─Preguntó él, sin mirarla, bebiéndose el café.

Un momento de silencio por parte de Sora permitió que él levantara sus azulinos ojos hacia ella, encontrando un complejo conglomerado de emociones que no supo definir. Parecía emocionada, hilarante, aturdida, atemorizada… No lo sabía. Ella le enseñó una sonrisa y una pequeña risa saltó de sus labios, aunque en sus ojos pudiese leerse miedo.

─¿Recuerdas que habíamos hablado sobre…Sobre formar una familia?

─Si, lo sé. ─Respondió él pero con cierta reticencia que enseñaba el atisbo de miedo sobre el asunto. Ella aspiró aire, dándose ánimos para hablar. Él comenzaba a preocuparse pero cuando ella soltó sus palabras, algo mucho mayor a lo que él esperaba le fue dado a conocer.

─Pues, creo…Creo que… Estoy embarazada…

Su novio dejó la taza sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie con lentitud, como si cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese quebrar la realidad como la conocía. Ella comenzó a sollozar y él entonces la atrajo hacia sí mismo, acogiéndola en sus brazos con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su espalda con cuidado. Todo cobró sentido entonces para él, el por qué Sora se veía tan abstraída de la realidad y de por qué parecía tan lejana a él; de su felicidad y temor entremezclados ante la idea de que él pudiese rechazarla. Ella se removió un poco para apartarlo y hacer que la mirase.

─Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos… Y… Y sé que apenas tenemos veintitrés años, Yamato… Y…Yo…

─No podría estar más feliz, Sora. ─Respondió él para sorpresa suya y eso se apreció en el semblante de la pelirroja al mirarlo con tanta curiosidad. ─Sé que no estamos casados, pero nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo.

─Yamato… ─Sollozó ella abrazándose a él y él sosteniéndola. ─Tengo tanto miedo… Hemos planeado toda nuestra vida y… Y sé que un bebé no estaba aún programado…

─¿Cuál es el problema? ─Respondió él. ─Un niño ahora o después, no cambiará nada. Ya lo verás. ─Había dicho él, acariciando su espalda a un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo. Él comprendía el miedo de su novia y fue por esa precisa razón que pronunció las siguientes palabras. ─No cometeremos el mismo error que nuestros padres, te lo prometo.

Ojalá pudiese haber estado cien por ciento seguro al pronunciar esas palabras, pero lo cierto era que no. Si Sora tenía miedo, él estaba aterrado, pero jamás se lo haría saber. Pero de algo estaba seguro: haría todo lo posible porque sus palabras fuesen hechas realidad. Él no cometería los mismos errores que sus padres alguna vez lo hicieron.

* * *

Cuando el cuchillo cortó el volumen blanco del pastel y el _flash_ de las cámaras fueron disparados contra ellos, sabía que ese podría ser el día más feliz de su vida. Bajó sus ojos azules hacia la mujer vestida de blanco que sonreía mientras terminaba de cortar su pastel de bodas con él junto a ella. Ella levantó sus cobrizos ojos hacia los suyos y la vio sonrojarse con tanta ternura.

─Te amo. ─Susurró él a su oído y la vio bajar un poco la mirada con timidez, por más que ambos conociesen cada recodo en el cuerpo del otro, sin nada más que ocultar entre ellos.

─Te amo también, Yamato-kun. ─Susurró ella para besar sus labios ligeramente, como si temiese llamar demasiado la atención cuando la atención de todos los invitados estaba sobre ambos.

Los aplausos y vítores se hicieron oír al vislumbrar su beso, entre algunos comentarios jocosos que lo hicieron fulminar con su mirada a Taichi, el principal causante de los sonrojos en ambos jóvenes.

─Ya, ya, Taichi. ─Se quejó una castaña que llevaba un moño en lo alto mientras sus hebras eran decoradas con pequeñas estrellas que la hacían lucir mucho más llamativa de lo que se acostumbraba. ─Sora, Yama, abran la pista que todos queremos bailar.

─No seas abusiva, Mimi. ─Reprendió Yamato divertido caminando hacia sus amigos tomando la mano de su esposa con la suya.

─No crucé todo el oceáno sólo para sentarme. ─Respondió tomando la mano de los recién casados para derivarlos bajo la esfera de espejo que adornaba con su brillo todo el lugar.

Las luces comenzaron a descender su fulgor para que el resplandor se enfatizara en el centro del lugar donde todos iban moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Mimi, quien había sido acompañada por su novio, Michael, eran los protagonistas de la pista con sus movimientos sincronizados, hablando tan bien de sus salidas nocturnas a discotecas allá donde la movilidad en masa se acentuaba durante bajo la luna.

Sora estaba ensimismada viéndolos y Yamato advirtió tal detalle cuando la hablaba y no recibía mayor atención por su parte, hasta que él tocó su hombro y la trajo de regreso a la tierra. No podía apreciarla demasiado debido a la poca luz, pero conociéndola era sabido que se sonrojó ante la vergüenza de no prestarle atención.

─Lo lamento, es sólo que… ─Volvió a mirar a Mimi y a Michael disfrutar juntos del baile, meciéndose como si de un solo cuerpo se trataran. ─Es lindo verlos. Es decir, cualquiera puede ver lo bien que se complementan.

Yamato emitió un tipo de afirmación aunque para cualquiera pudo sonar como un descontento gruñido. Dirigió sus azules orbes hacia su amiga y su novio y no podía negar lo bien que se veían juntos, ambos riendo porque parecían disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero antes de resultarle _lindo_ ─como calificó su esposa a lo que veían─, era molesto. Sí, muy molesto.

Sintió la mano de Sora intentando tomar la suya, pero él comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, bajo la excusa de ir a servirse más ponche. Y como siempre, ella nunca protestaría y lo comprendería como siempre hacía. Así era como funcionaban sus engranajes, fácilmente complementados para girar uno al lado del otro sin arremeter ningún fallo, ninguna alteración que les impidiese funcionar con eficiencia.

Cuando vertía el líquido rosáceo dentro de su copa, la mano de Sora acarició su espalda y como si su cuerpo la reconociera, desajustó toda tensión en él, girándose a verla, encontrando en sus ojos cobrizos una mirada cargada de preocupación y amor. Se sintió culpable porque sólo podía conseguir provocar desasosiego en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, porque le calentaba el alma con sólo verse reflejado en ellos.

Dejó su copa sobre la larga mesa revestida de telas doradas y la atrajo hacia él, posando ambas manos sobre la cintura de su esposa y ella, conociendo los movimientos del hombre, dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello, enredando sus brazos alrededor de éste. Y mirándose a los ojos, se fundieron en un delicado beso, sin importarles que estuviesen rodeados de personas porque ahora ellos se pertenecían.

─Dime cuando quieras irte, Señora Ishida… ─Susurró Yamato contra sus labios, sintiéndolos temblar porque su aliento era suficiente para excitarla. Los finos labios de Sora se curvaron en una sonrisa al oírlo referirse a ella de esa manera y con un _cuando usted lo quiera, Señor Ishida_ , lo volvió a besar con diversión porque sabía la respuesta.

* * *

El llanto estridente de la bebé de apenas ocho meses era agobiante y por más saltitos que le permitiera o arrullos le brindara, la niña era terca como una mula. Sonrió para sus adentros, diciéndose que aquel atributo se lo sacó de sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana que contaba su departamento aún con el llanto latente de su hija en sus brazos. No daba más, estaba agotado de pies a cabeza y aún con informes que llenar para el trabajo. Se maldijo internamente para que sus ojos acabaran en la ventana, enseñándole aquella noche estrellada que a tanta nostalgia le sabía.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, sacó la traba de la persiana para abrir la hoja de vidrio y salir al pequeño balcón que contaba su habitación, hallándose cara a cara con el fresco monzón que llegó a acariciarlos, tanto a él como a su hija en brazos.

El gimoteo de la bebé fue disminuyendo cuando encontró la misma curiosidad cautivante que el cielo causaba en él mismo. Sonrió y fue señalándole las constelaciones que reconocía desde allí, relatándole historias, las creencias griegas que le atribuían sus nombres. Su hija detuvo su llanto, comenzando a emitir sonidos graves y burbujas hechas con su boca, descubriendo el arte de su saliva mientras su padre le hablaba y con emoción señalaba el cielo.

─…Cuando crezcas, ─siguió hablando Yamato, sin apartar la vista del lienzo oscuro que los envolvía. ─te llevaré a ver estrellas, más que éstas pocas. ─miró a su pequeña en brazos y la admiró con de la misma forma que admiraba el cielo. Con fascinación. ─Lo prometo, Ayumi.

Escuchó los pasos de Sora al ingresar a la habitación de la niña y enseguida fue hasta él, con presura.

─No debes sacar a Ayumi a la intemperie, Yamato ─Recriminó Sora cargando ahora a la niña en sus brazos, retornando al interior de la habitación.

─No le sucederá nada. ─Se excusó él pero ella ya había recostado al bebé en su cuna, arropándola con cuidado.

─La cena está servida ─indicó su esposa sin mirarlo. ─, yo me encargaré de hacerla dormir.

Yamato suspiró rendido y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina donde su platillo de arroz con _salsa teriyaki_ lo aguardaba bien caliente. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a masajearse los hombros, sintiéndolos tan tiesos y tensos. No era para menos, teniendo la cabeza llena de cosas por hacer aún. Comenzó a comer pausadamente a causa del calor que emitía, cuando Sora entro a la cocina y sin decir una palabra, se acercó hasta él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Aquel acercamiento era el primero después de mucho tiempo. El tener un bebé mitigaba toda cercanía, contacto o intimidad misma y en ellos, lo redujo por completo. Sora comenzó a masajear sus hombros y sentirla era reconfortante.

─No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que haces. ─Habló Sora en un susurro a su oído. ─Saber que estás aquí para nosotras, es el mejor regalo que puedes darme.

Yamato sonrió ante sus palabras para luego sentir que las manos de Sora fueron bajando de sus hombros hacia su pecho y acabar en su abdomen, el cual se contrajo con su tacto. Su esposa comenzó a besar su cuello con posesión, mientras iba desprendiendo la camisa de Yamato de a poco. No era muy común ver aquellas facetas arrebatadoras de su esposa, pero le agradaban y tenía toda la intención de corresponderle, pero su cuerpo pedía auxilio por un descanso.

─Sora… ─Llamó él, aunque a oídos de ella consideró que de un ronco gemido se trataba, así que se volteó para quedar frente a él y besar sus labios con demandante tacto. Yamato posó sus manos sobre las caderas de su esposa y trató de seguirle el ritmo, mas no podía, así que con pesar la apartó de él. Ver la confusión plasmada en su rostro, lo hizo sentir pésimo consigo mismo, pero fue sincero con ella. ─Sora, lo lamento pero estoy exhausto… ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

Ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza y trató de sonreír para así asentir y comenzar a caminar fuera de la cocina, mas Yamato la detuvo al sujetar su mano con la suya, consiguiendo que sus cobrizos orbes lo mirasen.

─Eres la mejor, Sora. ─Habló él con calidez, haciéndola sonreír. ─Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

─Ni yo de oírlo. ─Respondió ella, besándolo en los labios. ─Te amo.

─Y yo a ti. Descansa. ─Y así, su esposa se marchó de su lado para su habitación, dejándolo sólo cenando.

Una vez acabó de comer, lavó su plato y se dispuso a irse al cuarto a dormir. Caminaba a paso ligero para no hacer demasiado ruido pero no pudo sino detenerse cuando cruzó por la habitación de su hija, la cual tenía la puerta entreabierta. Se acercó un poco más y en el espacio permitido, pudo apreciar la tranquilidad que al fin reinaba dentro del lugar, sonriendo para sí mismo. La idea de colocarle pegatinas brillantes en forma de estrellas en el techo para iluminarle el cuarto lo asaltaron, pero prefirió dejarlo allí para caminar rumbo a su propio cuarto.

Halló a Sora recostada en su cama matrimonial, con la sábana apenas llegándole a la cintura. Se acercó a ella para cubrir su cuerpo con la sábana y depositar un beso sobre la frente de su esposa, admirando su rostro igual de cansado. No era para menos, siendo que debían de cuidar a su hija que no daba tregua a dormirse con facilidad, mientras el trabajo de diseñadora se iba acumulando en el escritorio de la mujer.

Rodeó la cama para sentarse sobre ésta, sintiendo a su cuerpo rogar por la tranquilidad que el sueño le permitiría. Estaba quitándose las alpargatas cuando su mirada cruzó con la mesita de noche que tenía junto a su lecho e inmediatamente llegó el recuerdo del broche en forma de estrella que alguna vez perteneció a Mimi y la tentación de sacarlo del olvido era abrumadora. Negó con la cabeza para apartar tales ideas y así recostarse en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana y darle la espalda a la mesa de noche que contenía un pasado que no pensaba desenterrar, siendo que su verdadera preocupación eran su esposa y su hija. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta que el cansancio estaba comenzando a pasar la cuenta, no sólo en él o en ella, sino en su propio relacionamiento. Sora había conseguido formar parte de un grupo de diseñadores de alta costura dentro del área tradicional que los kimonos y yukatas permitían, pudiendo cumplir una de sus más grandes metas a nivel profesional y él estaba feliz por ella, por supuesto. Pero los compromisos iban reduciendo su interacción y con la de su pequeña hija. Tenía miedo, si era sincero consigo mismo, pero prefería resguardarse sus sentimientos para aprovechar el tiempo que podía con su familia.

Nuevamente había salido tarde del trabajo, así que apresuró sus andadas hasta su departamento. Cuando bajó del auto, tomó su maletín junto con su saco y subió las escaleras hasta su hogar, pero aún con la mente puesta en su trabajo. Al cruzar el umbral de su casa, su hija corrió a recibirlo con emoción. Yamato dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo para tomar de brazos a su pequeña de tres años, besando su cabeza como siempre lo hacía, escuchando atentamente los relatos sobre lo que fue su día con la niñera. No estuvo de acuerdo con que Ayumi deba de pasar el mayor tiempo con una niñera, pero no había de otra siendo que tanto él como Sora trabajaban, casi a tiempo completo.

─Al fin llegas. ─Escuchó decir a Sora y al levantar la vista, la halló sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión. ─Ayumi insistió en quedarse despierta para recibirte.

─Ya veo. ─Miró a su hija y sonrió. ─Eres una chica con suerte. Mejor vete a dormir. ─Dijo a son de broma para dirigirla a su habitación y arroparla en la cama.

Agradecía que su hija se haya vuelto más comprensible a la hora de dormir, no como cuando tenía que pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela para conseguirlo; así pues, la vio cerrar los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con pausada calma, sintiendo que su misma tranquilidad le era trasmitida. Se levantó del suelo para retirarse hacia la puerta, no sin antes bajar el interruptor de la luz, llamando a que la penumbra inundara su cuarto, aunque las pegatinas con forma de estrellas luminiscentes pegadas por el techo y paredes daban un ambiente más agradable para su hija. Le gustaba verla dormir con las estrellas brillando a su alrededor.

Le dedicó una última mirada, retirándose finalmente de su habitación para ir en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba su esposa vistiendo su bata para dormir. Se acercó a ella para besar su frente, a modo de saludo.

─Lamento el haber llegado tan tarde.

─No te preocupes ─habló ella mirándolo por fin con una débil sonrisa. ─, es tu trabajo. ─A pesar de que lo decía de forma tranquila, no podía quitarse la idea de que estaba cansada de ello. Ella lo notó porque muy pocas veces podía ocultar sus propios sentimientos ante él, así que apartó la mirada de regreso a la televisión. ─La cena está en el microondas.

─Gracias. ─Yamato se alejó de ella para dirigirse a la cocina, desprendiendo las mangas de su camisa de camino. Se sentó a comer en silencio, hasta que escuchó a Sora apagando el televisor, caminando de regreso a su habitación.

Sentía que debía hacer algo, que necesitaban hallar una forma porque las cosas se sintieran como antes.

Negó con la cabeza ante la idea. No es que fuesen a arruinar su matrimonio de un día para otro. Él estaba exagerando las cosas. Trató de ignorar esas ideas para terminar de cenar y luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Decir que estaba cansado era poco. El simple tacto del agua le fue sincerando sobre el agotamiento que lo embargaba. No podía ver la hora de pegar la cabeza a la almohada, así que se mantuvo bajo la ducha un momento más y así detener el flujo del agua.

Se dirigió a su cuarto con sigilo de no despertar a Sora, creyendo que ésta ya había dormido, pero al verla sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella levantó su vista a él a lo que Yamato le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que ella correspondió para regresar su vista a su lectura.

Buscó su ropa en silencio, vistiéndose de la misma manera. La habitación, que recordaba cálida y llena de historia, se estaba volviendo cada vez más gélida y ajena. Miró por la ventana al cielo nocturno y trató que éste le purgara sus miedos.

─Yamato… ─Oyó hablar a Sora, así que se giró a verla. Ella había dejado el libro sobre su mesa de noche, pero sin apartar la vista de éste. ─¿Crees que… estamos bien? ─Preguntó de pronto. Aquella inquietud lo tomó por sorpresa, mirándola con duda. Se dirigió hasta ella para sentarse a su lado, pero cuando quiso tomar su mano, ella se lo negó para mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad. ─Respóndeme.

─No sé qué pregunta es esa, Sora. ¿A qué te refieres con─

─¡Con nosotros, Yamato! ─Alegó. ─Con nuestro matrimonio… Nuestra familia…

─Por supuesto que estamos bien. ─Habló él, seriamente. Ella bajó los ojos hacia el espacio que los distanciaba, para así dejar caer sus párpados.

─Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que no es cierto? ─Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

─Estamos bien, Sora. Yo te amo y amo a nuestra familia. Soy feliz a tu lado. ─Ella lo miró con ojos húmedos y Yamato supo que algo no andaba bien. ─¿Qué ocurre?

─Yo… ─Finas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, alertándolo. Él iba a acercarse a ella, pero fue cuando Sora habló por fin. ─Estoy embarazada, Yamato.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó incrédulo, mirándola detenidamente como buscando algún indicio que le dijera que había un error. ─Pero… ¿Cómo? Has estado tomando las pastillas y…

Pudo ver cómo sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para su esposa, mirando el desconcierto y decepción en su rostro. De prisa, Sora se levantó de la cama como un rayo al oírle decir esas cosas, casi echando a correr en dirección a la puerta. Yamato se maldijo por decir las estupideces que dijo al momento en el que ella se alejó de él, así que también se puso en marcha intentando seguirla y detenerla. Sora abrió la puerta de un tirón, dirigiéndose al baño donde pensaba refugiarse pero Yamato fue más rápido y contuvo la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara delante de él. Ella intentó forcejear pero acabó rindiéndose porque ya no tenía más fuerzas.

Su esposa acabó por perder la firmeza en sus piernas, recostándose contra la pared para sostenerse. Yamato la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que todo el peso de la mujer recayera en él.

─Soy un idiota, perdóname. No quise sonar de esa manera… ─Detuvo sus palabras al oírla sollozar, así que sólo se concentró en acariciar su espalda y besar su cabeza. ─Sólo que no lo esperaba. Pero me hace feliz, Sora.

─Eso no es cierto… ─Dijo entre lágrimas, estrujando la camiseta de su esposo entre sus manos. ─No eres feliz…

─¡Claro que lo soy! ─Dijo apartándola para poder mirarla a los ojos y ella a él. Yamato limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera para besar sus labios con lentitud. ─Lo soy, completamente.

─Tengo miedo, Yamato… Tengo miedo que nuestro matrimonio fracase y… Y tú dejes de amarme… No…

─Cariño, te amo y te seguiré amando. Nuestro matrimonio no fracasará, te lo prometo. ─Dirigió su mano derecha hasta el vientre de su esposa y lo acarició con lentitud. Ella fue disminuyendo la fluidez de sus lágrimas para mirarlo, mientras él no apartaba la vista del lugar donde su futuro hijo descansaba. ─Amo a Ayumi más que a mi vida y amaré al nuevo bebé de la misma manera.

─Y…Yamato…

Él la miró y besó sus labios entonces para que después la pueda guiar de regreso al interior de su habitación. La recostó en la cama y ella se abrazó a su cuerpo como si no hubiese un mañana. Como si su único mástil para no ahogarse fuese su pecho y de alguna manera, así se sentía. El miedo los corrompía por dentro, pero ninguno dijo nada. Confiaban en que llegaría la solución a sus problemas y de que todo iría mejorando.

Los besos de aquella noche no se sentían como los que recordaban. La fogosidad que alguna vez los caracterizó fue evaporándose como niebla y darse cuenta de ello iba ampliando las dudas que ellos deseaban callar. Aquella noche, la ropa fue cayendo al suelo y las caricias llenaron espacios que parecían incompletos; sin embargo, por más física que pudo haber sido su cercanía o placentero su encuentro, la voz del miedo ya se había cimentado en ambos. Pensando en acallarlo es que uno hace ruido, así que quizá ellos intentaron desplazarlo con la satisfacción física que hacía tanto les fue sabiendo a desconocido.

* * *

Aspiró profundamente cuando llegó a su casa, aún con el cosquilleo de la emoción haciendo estragos en él, subiendo y bajando por su interior como si de una montaña rusa se tratara. Giró el pomo de su puerta cuando quitó el seguro de ésta y al entrar finalmente a su morada, fue recibido por los alaridos de sus dos hijos correteando hacia él. La avalancha infante se encabezaba por Ayumi, su hija mayor de cinco años, mientras que atrás lo precedía Hayato, aún con los pasos algo improvisados para sus dos años. Sora, al oír la emoción con que sus hijos fueron hacia la entrada, también salió de su estudio para ir a recibir a su esposo, besándolo en los labios.

─Creí que nunca vendrías. ─Alegó Sora con satisfacción de poder tener a su esposo por fin en casa. Yamato sonrió a sus palabras, desajustando en el camino hacia la cocina, su corbata. ─¿Un día ajetreado, cariño?

─Algo así. ─Se animó a decir.

Yamato se sentó a la mesa, siendo imitado por Ayumi que ya tenía su lugar predilecto junto a su padre. La mesa, que anteriormente sólo incluía dos sillas, se amplió para abarcar dos más. Sora sirvió los platillos a Yamato y también a Ayumi para luego sentarse frente a éstos, cargando en su regazo a Hayato, quien aún no comía solo y necesitaba de ella. Sora le fue contando su día en el estudio de diseño, de todos los trabajos que se le estaban acumulando porque sus jefes no querían a otra más que a ella supervisando la nueva colección de primavera que presentarían; y mientras Yamato la oía atentamente, Ayumi iba comiendo a la par que su padre, imitando cada movimiento que éste hiciese mientras se centraba en su plato.

─Entonces, ¿qué tanto quería Fujikawa por eso hizo que te quedaras más de la cuenta? ─preguntó Sora, recordando el por qué su esposo se había retrasado en su retorno a casa. Ante su pregunta, Yamato esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras terminaba con el bocado que se llevó a la boca.

Aclarándose la garganta, miró a su esposa e hijos.

─Darán inicio al concurso de admisión al cuerpo de astronautas del Centro Espacial y… Me nominaron como especialista en mi área.

─¡Papá será Buzz Lightyear! ─Dijo emocionada Ayumi, recibiendo gritos en conjunto por Hayato, quien también golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos.

Yamato no pudo sino reír a causa de la emoción que sus hijos compartían con aquella gran oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, siendo algo por lo que estuvo trabajando todo ese tiempo. Enfocó su rostro hacia su esposa, esperando poder también escucharla a ella, pero la pelirroja yacía mirando atentamente su tazón de arroz, sin nada más por decir.

─¿Sora? ─llamó Yamato, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, recibiendo una mirada sorpresiva por parte de ésta. Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, ella sonrió y besó en la mejilla.

─Felicidades, cariño. ─Fue un beso rápido, de esos que no te hacen ni cosquillas y que sólo lo hicieron preguntarse qué ocurría con ella.

La mujer volvió a centrar su atención en darle de comer a su hijo, pero Hayato (quien seguía con los golpes sobre la mesa) acabó volcando su propio tazón, empavonándose con la avena que preparó para él.

─Hayato… ─Habló Sora, mirando el desastre que había hecho su hijo, tanto con él mismo como en ella y el suelo. ─Iré a limpiarlo. ─Sin más, se retiró de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, cuya emoción inicial se había extinto.

─Papá, ─lo llamó Ayumi. ─¿puedo ir a la sala a jugar?

─Por supuesto. ─Respondió su padre. Así su hija se retiró a la sala tras haber dejado su plato en el fregadero. Yamato lo imitó un momento después, comenzando a lavar los trastes sucios en silencio, aún sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella seriedad con que Sora estaba actuando.

No era la primera vez que advertía aquel desencanto en su esposa cada vez que hablaba del trabajo, pero anteriormente lo había dejado pasar porque se decía que ella trabajaba mucho y no estaba durmiendo como antes, excusando aquella fatigada relación que fue experimentando con ella.

Escuchó a Ayumi reclamar a Hayato sobre que dejara de meter sus juguetes en la boca y seguidamente, Sora se interponía entre ambos para tranquilizarlos y buscar una solución. Siempre había sido de mediadora, cuidado de todos de esa manera tan maternal y encantadora, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su esposa. Sin embargo, sentía que ello lo estaba alejando y estaba hartándose de esa situación.

─Esos dos… ─Escuchó a Sora suspirar, una vez entró a la cocina. La oyó juntar los platos vacíos sobre la mesa y dirigirse hacia donde estaba trabajando él. ─No pueden estar juntos ni separados por demasiado tiempo. ─Dijo con una sonrisa. ─Hasta me recuerdan a ti y a Taichi.

Yamato trató de sonreír a su esposa, pero sólo pudo esbozar una mueca cansina que ella advirtió. La pelirroja acarició su cabello, intentando llamar su atención pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

─¿Te sucede algo, amor? ─Preguntó Sora.

─No parecías muy feliz cuando mencioné mi nominación. ─Habló Yamato sin mirarla, concentrándose en su labor de lavar los cubiertos; su esposa se mostró sorprendida de sus palabras, pero aquella sorpresa sólo fue momentánea, pues la culpabilidad se vislumbró en sus cobrizos ojos.

─No es que no esté feliz, Yamato… ─Comenzó a decir Sora, alargando la frase que él continuó.

─¿Pero? ─Él era consciente de que esa frase incluía una negativa, ante la cual no estaba seguro de querer saber.

─Pero… Eso te quitará mucho tiempo. ─Yamato cerró el grifo de la canilla, secándose las manos con el trapo que colgaba de su cintura, centrando su mirada en su esposa. ─Ya te retrasas lo suficiente en el trabajo… ¿No crees que los niños deban estar más tiempo contigo?

─¿Me reclamas que no paso tiempo con nuestros hijos? ─Preguntó Yamato, notándose ofendido ante tal acusación. ─Yo no me opuse a tu viaje a Milán el año pasado, Sora y no se trataba sólo de llegar tarde a casa.

─Eso no es igual. ─Recriminó ella para alejarse de él, caminando en dirección a la mesa comedor, buscando algo que pueda hacer para no mirar a su esposo.

─¿Dónde es diferente? ─Inquirió él, siguiéndola con la mirada.

─¡Fue en Europa! ─Expresó sorprendida de la poca comprensión de su esposo, volviéndose para enfrentarlo. ─Lo tuyo podría llevarte fuera del planeta, Yamato. ¿Comprendes la diferencia?

─Es para lo que estuve trabajando todo éste tiempo. ─Continuó hablando él. ─Fueron cinco largos años los que he invertido para llegar a donde estoy ahora y ésta es la oportunidad más grande que se me ha presentado, Sora. ¡Ya no se tratan de informes ni horas tras un escritorio!

─Lo sé, cariño ─Habló Sora tratando de que ambos normalizaran sus voces, pues sabía que estaban elevándola a cada palabra. ─, te he visto luchar por ello, pero ahora tienes una familia, Yamato. ─Él odiaba que utilizara esas palabras para con él, que lo chantajeara de esa manera, dejándolo como si fuese un egoísta que no pretende otra cosa más que consentir sus propios caprichos. Él estaba dándole la espalda y eso no lo toleraba su esposa, tomando su brazo para hacer que lo mirara. ─Piensa en nosotros, Yamato. ¿Crees que a tus hijos les hará feliz estar tanto tiempo sin su padre? Ya bastante te extrañan, ellos─

─¿Crees que no pienso en nuestra familia, Sora? ─Respondió soltándose de ella, cansado de sus palabras, de sus frenos, de que siempre él tenga que ser el culpable de todo. ─Cuando tú tienes que ir a los desfiles que te toman toda la noche, ¿crees que tus hijos no preguntan por ti? ¿Por qué me tomas? ¿De que soy el único que no pone de su parte?

─¡¿Me acusas de que llego tarde?! ─Lo increpó ella molesta, ya sin importarle estar levantando la voz. ─¡¿Acaso no recuerdas las noches en vela que tuve que pasar antes de que llegaras?! ¡Nuestros hijos preguntaban por su padre, porque aparecieras al fin, pero el trabajo parecía ser lo más importante para ti!

─Todo lo que hago lo hago por nosotros, por─

─¡Si pensaras en nosotros no estarías considerando el tomar aquel cargo! ¡¿Qué pasa si te eligen y tienes que irte por un tiempo indefinido?! ¡No es algo a lo que uno puede sólo ir un par de días y volver como fue el viaje de mi trabajo!

─¡Olvídalo! ─Calló Yamato iracundo, sorprendiéndola. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para tratar de contener la ira que corría por sus venas, pudiendo sólo darle la espalda a su esposa para caminar fuera de la cocina. ─No quiero hablar más sobre el tema. ─Finalizó Yamato tirando el trapo que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa comedor y salir finalmente de la cocina.

Sólo quería dirigirse al baño para tranquilizar los nervios bajo la ducha fría, volviendo a su habitual sobriedad característica. Pero no contaba con que al salir hacia la sala, la mirada de sus dos hijos lo increpara con el miedo y la confusión opacando su brillo pueril. Darse cuenta que su discusión con Sora fue la causante de ello, consiguió que su enojo se esfumara como el viento, rememorando las tantas ocasiones en las que oyó a sus padres discutir a viva voz, mientras él tenía que traer consuelo a Takeru.

─Papá… ─Habló Ayumi en un hilo de voz. Yamato fue hasta ellos, bajándose a su altura. ─¿Mamá y tú ya no se quieren?

Escuchar a su pequeña hija de cinco años preguntarle tal cosa provocó que su pecho se contrajera en angustia y dolor. Tanto había tratado de que sus hijos crecieran lejos de las discusiones de pareja a la que tanto él como Sora fueron expuestos de niños, teniendo que encontrarse cara a cara con que acabó de enseñarles lo que no quería.

─Por supuesto que no, Ayumi. ─Respondió Yamato, posando sus manos sobre los diminutos hombros de su hija, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, pero en los ojos azules de la rubia sólo podía leerse miedo.

─Entonces ¿por qué pelean? ─Volvió a preguntar. Yamato se mordió el interior de la boca por haber discutido con Sora a viva voz, olvidándose que sus hijos estaban a tan solo una habitación de ellos, pudiendo escucharlos con total perfección. Pasó su mirada de Ayumi a Hayato para responder.

─Los adultos solemos discutir muchas veces, pero no por eso Mamá y yo dejamos de querernos. ─Su respuesta no pareció del todo convincente a su hija mayor quien sólo asintió.

─Los padres de Fumiko solían discutir mucho hasta que se separaron. ─Habló Ayumi, rememorando la historia de su compañera de clase que no era muy distinta de la de Hiroaki y Natsuko o Haruhiko y Toshiko.

Yamato dejó salir aire de sus pulmones que no se había dado cuenta que contuvo en su interior por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podía asegurar a su hija que su historia sería diferente, si el miedo lo corroía cada vez más?

─Nosotros no somos los padres de Fumiko, Ayumi. ─Respondió Yamato. ─Mamá y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no nos separaremos por ello.

─¿Lo prometes? ─Volvió a preguntar Ayumi frunciendo su ceño. Su padre suspiró rendido para luego dedicarle una sonrisa y desarreglar el cabello de ambos hijos suyos.

─Lo prometo.

* * *

Ingresó a su cuarto cuando finalmente se había dado la ducha que tanto quería su cuerpo sentir, hallando la luz encendida del velador que correspondía a su esposa. Sora se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, observando lo que parecía ser su fotografía cuando se casaron. Sora le gustaba tenerlo de su lado, así que cada vez que se levantaba o se acostaba, podía verse allí. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba mirar la fotografía porque le recordaba lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos junto a ella, cada vez que las cosas podrían irse en picada.

Sora lo sintió entrar, así que lo miró para depositar seguidamente la fotografía de regreso a su lugar anterior con cierta presura, poniéndose de pie pero manteniéndose en su mismo sitio, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de su esposo. Veía preocupación en ella y no era para menos, fue la primera discusión en la que ambos levantaron la voz de esa manera y estaba seguro que para ella no pasó desapercibida el interrogatorio que Ayumi le sentenció tras oír a sus padres gritándose.

─Yamato…

─Lo sé ─Interrumpió él, tampoco queriéndose mover de su lugar, sólo pudo cerrar la puerta y tratar que la tensión que la ducha fría ahuyentó, no vuelva a causar estragos en él. ─. Fue la primera discusión que tuvimos… Ayumi y Hayato nos escucharon.

Sora bajó la mirada a sus manos, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados, sintiéndose culpable.

─Lo lamento. ─Inició Sora, hablando aún con la cabeza gacha, no pudiendo apartar sus ojos de sus manos. Yamato la vio dirigir su mirada hacia la fotografía que descansaba del lado de su cama y sabía que ella también utilizaba aquella imagen como recordatorio de lo que aquel día prometieron. ─Fui poco comprensible con la noticia que me has dado… Es sólo que… Yo… ─Yamato comenzó a caminar hasta donde Sora se encontraba y atrapó sus labios con los suyos propios, impidiéndole continuar. Sora, que al principio recibió el beso con timidez, acabó cediendo a la fogosidad de su esposo, amoldándose a su figura y dejándose sentir por él.

Su beso expresaba toda la frustración y dolor que sentía en esos momentos y ella, al corresponderle, trataba de apaciguarlo, de consolarlo y sentirse, a la vez, comprendida. Ambos mostraron la necesidad que tenían del otro, junto con el llanto ahogado de su incomprensión.

Yamato la recostó sobre la cama y fue depositando un camino de besos que iban desde sus labios hasta la clavícula de Sora, oyendo cómo la respiración de ésta comenzaba a ser discontinua a causa de la celeridad que sus palpitaciones experimentaban.

─Lo más importante en toda mi vida eres Tú, Hayato y Ayumi… No hay nada más, Sora. ─Habló Yamato contra la piel de su esposa, sacando suspiros de sus labios. ─No quiero que mi trabajo sea motivo de discusión entre ambos, así que si no estás de acuerdo con lo de ser astronauta… ─Ella dirigió sus manos hasta el rostro de él e hizo que la mirara.

─Quiero que sepas que me sentiría orgullosa de ser la esposa de un astronauta… ─Susurró lo último para besar sus labios, sintiendo la sonrisa florecer en los de su esposo.

Él fue deshaciéndose de la ropa que los estorbaba, plasmando besos por donde la piel quedara descubierta, pudiendo congregar aquella noche bajo las sábanas, entre suspiros y caricias. Y recostados sobre la cama, cubiertos nada más que por el lienzo blanco y el cuerpo del otro.

─Yamato… ─Habló Sora con la respiración entrecortada, acariciando el rostro de su esposo. Él volvió a abrir los ojos, pues los cerró al sentirse exhausto. ─Esa será nuestra única discusión, ¿no es verdad?

Yamato la atrajo más hacia él para besar su cabeza con cariño.

─Lo prometo… Será la última discusión que tengamos.

─Te amo… ─Susurró ella contra el pecho de Yamato, cerrando los ojos para entregarse, finalmente, al sueño.

Por supuesto, uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el futuro y por más que quiso mentirse en ese momento, la vocecilla del miedo, escondida muy en lo profundo de su mente, le decía que no era cierto.

* * *

Sora era una persona muy tranquila y ciertamente reservada, muy pocas veces uno puede apreciarla molesta y si lo hace, debe de tener un muy buen motivo ya que la pelirroja no era de las que arma escenas de ningún tipo por cualquier motivo, así que cuando ella se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño bien fruncido, sabía que algo había sucedido. No podía decir precisamente qué ameritaba tal enojo en su esposa, porque Ayumi había mejorado su desenvolvimiento en la escuela y Hayato, que había comenzado a irse al kínder, no presentaba menores inconvenientes que el no poder dormir la siesta como los demás niños.

─¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ─Preguntó, mientras se hacía a la idea de lo que pudo haber causado que su esposa lo esté fulminando con la mirada. Sora se acercó hasta su escritorio y depositó sobre éste una pequeña pieza dorada.

─No lo sé, dímelo tú. ─Habló ella sin rastro alguno de enojo, sino más bien con decepción. Y con sus ojos, le indicó la razón de tal sentir. Yamato dirigió sus azulinos ojos hasta donde Sora había depositado aquel pequeño objeto hallando un brillo dorado en él que no necesitó ni un segundo para reconocerlo. ─¿Podrías explicarme por qué tienes el broche de Mimi guardado en tu mesa de noche?

─Fue un regalo, no exageres. ─Respondió, restándole importancia para regresar su atención a su computador donde iba examinando los archivos que su superior le había enviado.

─¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¿Crees que exagero porque encontré algo precisamente personal de otra mujer, guardado cómo si de un tesoro se tratara en la mesa de noche de mí esposo? ─Volvió a preguntar, elevando la voz y crispándole los nervios al rubio, quien prefirió no mirar el furibundo semblante de Sora, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

─Sí, creo que eres una exagerada. Tú no eres así, Sora.

─Yamato. ─Llamó ella, sin conseguir que lo mirase, irritándola aún más. ─¡Yamato! ─Volvió a llamar molesta y ésta vez, sí consiguió que los ojos de su esposo se centraran en ella. ─¿Acaso crees que porque nunca te hice una escena de celos, no sienta nada? ¡Te estoy haciendo una escena porque ya estoy cansada! Tú no entiendes lo que debo callar para no sentir que soy una mala esposa, cansada de tener que sentir estar compitiendo con otras mujeres.

─¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que otras mujeres hagan o digan? Soy tu esposo, Sora. Me conoces. ─Se defendió él, también elevando la voz. No iba a dejar que su esposa lo esté acusando de tales cosas sin responder a ella.

Sora, entonces, tomó el broche de Mimi entre sus dedos y se lo enseñó.

─Creí que te conocía, Yamato.

─Por el amor de… ¡Es sólo un broche, Sora! ¡No me acosté con Mimi, si eso es lo que te preocupa! ─Contradijo Yamato poniéndose de pie.

─¡Yo sé que no, está a kilómetros de aquí! ─Siguió hablando ella.

─¿Entonces? ¿Por qué haces semejante escándalo?

─¡Porque me lo has ocultado, Yamato! ─Finalizó ella al borde del llanto, mostrándose vulnerable nuevamente ante él. Yamano se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, exhalando un hondo suspiro. ─¿Fue esto lo que te dio antes de marcharse de regreso a Boston? ¿O en nuestra propia boda?

─Sora, no…

─Respóndeme. ─Exigió ella. Yamato la observó un momento para luego encogerse de hombros y asentir.

─Fue cuando la despedimos en el aeropuerto. Acabó enganchado en mi camisa cuando me abrazó. ─Dijo simplemente y vio cómo el enojo de su esposa se iba trasformando en una capa de dolor fácilmente apreciado en sus cobrizos y húmedos ojos. Entonces ella encerró al pequeño objeto dentro de su pequeño puño con fuerza.

─Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros…

─Es sólo un adorno, Sora… ─Dijo Yamato apretándose el puente de su nariz, conteniendo la jaqueca que estaba iniciando.

─¿Entonces no significa nada para ti? ─Volvió a preguntar ella a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

Sora asintió entonces para dirigirse hacia la ventana de aquel cuarto que daba al patio interno del edificio, sin ser demasiado grande pero con abundante pastizal y algunos arbustos que ayudaban a oxigenar la vista de tanto cementado.

Yamato no comprendió las acciones de su esposa hasta que la vio arrojar el broche fuera de la ventana, con toda la fuerza que puedo congregar su brazo derecho.

─¡Sora! ─Bramó al instante en el que ella se deshizo del broche, dirigiéndose hasta ella y mirar por la ventana el destino incierto al que fue sentenciado la pequeña estrella. ─¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

─No significaba nada para ti, ¿no es verdad? ─Respondió ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

─Si, pero no había necesidad de tirarlo. Es un recuerdo, Sora.

─¿Desde cuando eras tan cercano a Mimi? ─Preguntó ella. Yamato la miró enfurecido para luego alejarse con dirección a su escritorio. ─¿Yamato?

─Cercano o no, es amiga mía como tuya también por si lo olvidaste. ─Él comenzó a juntar algunas carpetas sobre su escritorio. ─Siempre he estado para ti, Sora… No he hecho nada más que pensar en ti y en los niños. ¿Acaso piensas que te he fallado porque conservé un recuerdo de Mimi?

─Me lo has ocultado, Yamato.

─¡No había necesidad de decírtelo! ¡Es un maldito broche, mierda! ─Bramó con fuerza, con demasiada. Al darse cuenta de ello, se volteó a ver a Sora mirándolo como sólo se mira a un extraño. Las primeras lágrimas fueron descendiendo por las mejillas de la pelirroja, pero por primera vez él no corrió a secárselas ni a proferir consuelo a su dolor. Sólo continuó con sus cosas mientras se maldecía a sí mismo. No podía estar sin lastimarla y ella no podía evitar herirlo. ─Mañana es el lanzamiento de la nave. Necesito preparar algunas cosas. ─Fue su simple respuesta para que Sora comprendiera que debía salir de allí.

Verla marchar despertó sentimientos nuevos en él que implicaban irritación y alivio, sentimientos que se sentía culpable al verse experimentándolos. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y descansó todo su peso sobre sus brazos, tratando de aligerar la tensión acumulada en el resto de su cuerpo. Una brisa fresca acarició sus brazos desnudos y su nuca, llamándole la atención, dirigiendo entonces sus ojos hacia la ventana que daba bienvenida a la caricia nocturna.

No pensó, sólo dejó que sus piernas se movieran por sí solas hacia la abertura de guillotina y apreció el cielo ligeramente estrellado que lo cubría. Pensar que al día siguiente, después de dos meses de preparación, por fin cumpliría uno de los sueños más grandes que toda su vida deseó.

─ _Esto es una señal._

Recordó la voz de Mimi diciéndole esas palabras. Las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor fulgor desde lo alto y eso provocaba que aquel momento lo pudiese sentir tan presente. Al igual que pudiese sentirla a _ella_.

─ _¿Señal de qué? ¿Qué tu adorno no te quiere? ─Bromeó él, viéndola poner los ojos en blanco._

─ _No, tonto. Míralo bien._

Bajó los ojos hacia la planta baja que contaba su departamento, aquel patio diminuto que incluía un pequeño quincho con una precaria parrilla donde algunos les gustaba hacer sus encuentros familiares. Había algunos arbustos, aunque con los pocos alumbrados que contaba el lugar, era difícil distinguirlo uno de otros.

 _Así lo hizo él, fijándose que el adorno tenía forma de estrella. Él lo contempló un momento para luego mirarla a ella._

Recordó a la pequeña pieza hacerse en su palma y expresar el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Era el mismo brillo que aquel día en el aeropuerto contempló en su mano.

─ _Algún día ─susurró ella a su oído. ─llegarás a ver una de verdad, estando allá arriba._

Mala o buena idea, ya estaba escaleras abajo dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño patio y dónde creía poder estar sentenciado el adorno de estrella. Buscó y buscó solamente con la ayuda del brillo de su teléfono, intentando dar con el bendito adorno de cabello, sin saber siquiera por qué lo estaba haciendo. Sora tenía razón, no tenía por qué seguir representando algo importante para su vida. Mimi estaba en el pasado junto con su infancia y adolescencia, un lugar donde no pensaba regresar, pero a pesar de saberlo y repetírselo, él seguía tanteando en el suelo en busca de aquel broche que adornó los cabellos castaños de su amiga.

 _«Eres un idiota_ » se dijo a sí mismo pero no le importaba, porque por más que no quisiera, el momento en el que aquel broche acabó enganchándose por el cuello de su camisa cuando Mimi lo abrazó antes de marcharse, estaba tan presente y tan vívido en su memoria. No era la primera vez que aquella escena luchaba por rebrotar en su interior, pero era la primera vez que no hacía nada por hacerla desaparecer.

Sintió el punzante dolor en su dedo cuando, tanteando entre el césped y los arbustos, una de las puntas de aquella estrella se hizo notar ante él de la misma manera en la que se decidió a quedarse a su lado. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo vio brillar conforme lo movía, permitiendo que su cuerpo refractara la luz de los alrededores.

─Eres un idiota, Yamato. ─Se dijo al ponerse de pie para guardarse aquel broche de regreso al bolsillo de sus pantalones, caminando de vuelta hacia las escaleras metálicas que lo llevarían a su correspondiente piso. Tenía tantas cosas en las qué pensar, pero él prefirió perder el tiempo en la búsqueda de un objeto sin valor aparente en plena noche.

No, aquel broche sí tenía un valor y era la promesa que le había hecho Mimi en esa ocasión.

« _Algún día llegarás a ver una de verdad, estando allá arriba.»_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí, tras casi dos semanas de espera, vengo trayendo el siguiente capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya regresé y con muuuuucho drama xD**

 **De ante mano les digo que quizá les resulte algo OoC ciertos aspectos de Yamato, pero me excuso diciendo que la situación amerita mucho de ello. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado, principalmente para ti, Mid, que ésto va enteramente dirigido :D**

 **Y como yo no puedo dejar de lado a mi musa musical, les acerco unas recomendaciones musicales mencionadas en el capítulo:**

 *** Times waits no one - The Rolling Stone.**

 *** Birds and Boats - Gregory and the Hawk.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a mis queridas colaboradoras:**

 *** A Kai-chan y Pati-chan por la ayuda en cuanto a inspiración, sugerencias y correcciones se trató.**

 *** A mis excelentes abogadas (en serio son abogadas), Izzie y Nata, que me dieron una gran mano y consejo a la hora de tratar los temas legales. Ya puedo meterme en problemas con tranquilidad jajaja**

 *** A mi amiga Ayumi por prestarme su nombre porque me pareció lo más adecuado para implementarlo. ¡Además de que es un nombre hermoso!**

 *** A todos quienes leen ésta creación y a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario! Graciaaas! También agradezco a mis conocidos que me hacen el aguante con su lectura incondicional! 3 3 3**

 **En fin, les dejo leyendo y espero sus comentarios al pie de la página :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Digimon y ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

El fic está basado en la canción **Zoriontsu izan** del grupo vasco _"Kauta"_ , siguiendo las especificaciones de Mid: Quiero un fic basado en una canción que escuché el otro día que hace mil que no la oía y me viene rondando en la cabeza una y otra vez. La canción se llama "Zoriontsu izan", del grupo vasco "Kauta". Pido que se lea la letra bien antes de aceptar el reto... porque si no ya no es lo mismo.

* * *

Guía Narrativa.

─Diálogo.

 _«Pensamientos.»_

 _Flashback._

 **Nota:**

 **-Amanogawa significa 'río en el cielo' y hace referencia a la vía láctea.**

 **-"Midori" significa "verde" en japonés.**

 **-Hice que Yamato y Sira vivan en Yokohama por la cercanía más próxima a la Estación Espacial Tanegashima, ubicada en la Isla homónima.**

 **-Asahi y Midori son barrios dentro de Yokohama y su distancia entre ambos es considerable.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Caminaba a paso tranquilo, sin apartar la vista del libro que sostenía delante de sus ojos, repasando con notorio interés las líneas de palabras con términos tan complicados que le encantaba comprender y a cada avance, sus ojos no podían simplemente desviarse a mirar otro punto. Cambió la página y continuó leyendo, sin importarle lo que lo rodeaba y fue aquella misma abstracción la que lo llevó a no prevenir el pequeño golpe que, asentado contra su frente, lo hizo dejar de enfocarse sobre su lectura para observar los castaños ojos molestos de Mimi._

─ _¿De verdad te pasarás leyendo todo el tiempo? ─La escuchó decir para luego centrar su mirada sobre Sora, quien se encontraba junto a él. ─No entiendo qué le viste, Sora._

 _Un coro de risas poco disimuladas se hicieron oír con su comentario y una risita nerviosa por parte de la Takenouchi. Yamato puso los ojos en blanco que acentuó la sonrisa en la castaña._

─ _Agradece que esté aquí, Mimi. ─Respondió Yamato dándole un pequeño golpe con su libro sobre la cabeza de ésta, consiguiendo que Mimi le sacara la lengua._

─ _Hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque dejara su libro. ─Respondió Sora divertida, ganando la atención de los demás. ─Mañana es su examen de admisión a la Escuela de Ingeniería de Tokio._

─ _Comprendo cómo te sientes ─apoyó Jou encogiéndose de hombros de manera cansina. ─. No puedes simplemente dejar de repasar los libros para el probatorio. Tiempos aquellos._

─ _Habla por ti. Aún no he le he hecho mayor caso a mis libros. ─Apremió Taichi posando su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio y con un movimiento rápido, lo arrebató de sus manos para leer su tapa. ─Puaj… Números. Conceptos… Vaya mierda._

─ _Como si leer leyes fuese divertido, Yagami. ─Respondió divertido Yamato para volver a quitarle el libro de sus manos, aunque ésta vez, fue Mimi quien se lo arrebató de las manos, observando casi despectivamente el conjunto de hojas y conocimiento que traía con ella._

─ _Como sea, ─Había dicho ella comenzando a hojear el ancho tomo mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento inicial, junto a Koushiro y Jou, quienes miraban con cierta pena y diversión a Yamato. Todos sabían que podría llegar a ser el más paciente del grupo gracias a Mimi. ─me iré de vuelta a América y tú prefieres leer. Me siento, ciertamente ofendida. Éste podría ser el último momento conmigo. Aprécialo, ¿quieres? ¿Cuántas Mimis conocerás en ésta vida?_

─ _No respondas. ─Apremió Taichi situándose junto a él, hablándole en un susurro. ─Son ese tipo de preguntas capciosas que suelen hacer las mujeres para que caigas en su trampa psicológica._

─ _Oh, cállate, Taichi. ─Respondió Miyako abrazando a Mimi, una vez se sentó junto a ella._

 _Mimi rio con sus amigas por algo que había continuado diciendo la Inoue y nuevamente encabezaban una lucha sexista protagonizada por Mimi, Miyako, Taichi y Daisuke; éste último, colándose sólo porque su sempai se hallaba disminuido. El resto de chicos que ya habían dejado la adolescencia muy por detrás, suspiraron unánimes como dictaban las acostumbradas escenas entre los miembros más alborotadores del grupo. Pero aunque todos pudiesen decir que aquel momento caía como una de las tantas reuniones que hacían en alguna casa disponible o en sus acostumbrados 1 de agosto de cada año para conmemorar su gran aventura en el digimundo, todos sabían que sería mentirse a sí mismos._

 _Cualquiera que no los conociese dirían que eran sólo doce chicos reunidos a modo de costumbre y no una reunión de despedida. «Despedida» pensó para sí mismo al caer en cuenta de ello. Una sensación nostálgica se apoderó de su pecho cuando observó a los once chicos que reían entre disparates y burlas como hace años venían haciéndolo._

 _Porque cuando Mimi cruzase las puertas que la llevarían a su vuelo destino Boston, sabrían que ya nada sería lo mismo._

 _De cierta manera, su despedida de tierra nipona era también una despedida a aquel grandioso grupo que habían conformado todos esos años; porque, había que ser sinceros: cada quién debía hacer su vida._

 _Miró la portada de su libro con el título de "Física cuántica" y sus dedos estrujaron con fuerza el cuerpo del mismo, como si la fuerza ejercida venciera las vertientes del tiempo y lo regresaran en el espacio a aquel verano en el que todo había iniciado._

─ _Además, Yama ─Había vuelto a hablar Mimi, trayéndolo a la realidad. Él levantó la vista hacia ella, no pudiendo contener su sonrisa al ver la que le dedicaba la muchacha, observándole con esos ojos brillantes, cargados de seguridad y diversión. ─, puede que mañana sea tu examen pero creo que sería imposible que no ingreses. ─Apeló mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas pintadas del rosa que acostumbraba, como si fuese lo más importante que tenía por ver. ─Eso no les convendría a sabiendas de lo nerd que eres._

─ _No te olvides de Jou. ─Añadió Miyako._

─ _O Kou-kun o Ken-kun. ─La secundó Sora._

─ _¡Qué va! Jou, Kou y Ken son nerd porque quieren, pero Yama-chan es un sabelotodo sin estudiar demasiado. ─Soltó Mimi con los hombros en alto, sonriéndole con toda la inocencia del mundo._

─ _Muy graciosa, chica presumida. ─Contestó fingiendo enfado, escuchándola reír con ganas y más aún por los berrinches del Kido._

 _Todos yacían presentes en el Aeropuerto de Tokio a tan sólo un momento para volver a despedirse de su querida amiga de la infancia, quien se regresaba a tierras americanas para ir a la Universidad. Todos y cada uno de los presentes en aquella amplia sala habían compartido tantas aventuras juntos, desde que eran apenas unos niños, el destino los había juntado para que crecieran de esa manera: juntos. Pero nada era para siempre y todos eran conscientes de ello._

 _La voz de la informante en los altavoces llenó el lugar, indicando que el siguiente vuelo era en el que Tachikawa Mimi debía marcharse. Todos bajaron la mirada al suelo y aunque una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus rostros, el decir "adiós" una segunda vez, era difícil._

─ _Vamos, un último abrazo de grupo. ─Había insistido Hikari para jalar a Mimi junto a ella, uniéndose al abrazo todos los demás._

─ _Demonios, Mimi, prometí que no lloraría. ─Apremió Taichi frotando su cabeza con la de la castaña._

─ _Es que no tienes remedio. ─Bromeó Yamato pero diga lo que diga, tampoco estaba feliz con aquella despedida._

 _Todos rieron por lo bajo, guardando un momento de silencio congregando a su mente todas las anécdotas que involucraban al grupo de chicos reunidos allí. De a poco, fueron rompiendo el abrazo grupal para que sea Sora quien diese un abrazo particular a su amiga, con palabras de aliento, siendo las que iniciaron por dejar libre las lágrimas sobre sus rostros y bajo la promesa de mantenerse en contacto, se separaron dando lugar tanto a Hikari como a Takeru para que abrazaran a la Tachikawa. Todos fueron haciendo lo mismo hasta que finalmente la soltaron. Ella enfocó su mirada sobre Yamato, quien fue el último en abrazarla y una sonrisa con aires de tristeza se coló entre ellos. Era verdad que no eran los mejores amigos, pero era sencillo sentir apego hacia la Tachikawa._

─ _Yamato-san, harás que pierda el vuelo. ─Bromeó Daisuke y aunque fue una broma, tenía razón. El rubio se apresuró a soltar los brazos de Mimi y cuando iba a alejarse, un pequeño estirón lo hizo ser consciente de que un mechón castaño yacía enganchado por el cuello de su camisa._

─ _¿Qué demonios…? ─Preguntó Mimi para llevarse una mano al pequeño mechón de cabello que no se desprendía de la camisa de Yamato. Éste la ayudó a desenredárselo, fijándose que el adorno de su cabello acabó por engancharse en el cuello de su camisa. Rieron por lo bajo porque parecía no dar tregua el pequeño objeto, así que Mimi optó por una solución diferente._

 _Los finos dedos de la portadora de la pureza apretaron el adorno hasta que se oyó un 'click' que permitió a su cabello soltarse y al broche desprenderse de ambos. Con un gesto, Mimi le pidió su mano y Yamato se la tendió no comprendiendo demasiado las intenciones de la muchacha o eso fue hasta sentir el ligero pinchazo sobre su palma._

─ _Esto es una señal. ─Dijo Mimi cuando depositó su adorno dentro de la palma del chico._

─ _¿Señal de qué? ¿Qué tu adorno no te quiere? ─Bromeó él, viéndola poner los ojos en blanco._

─ _No, tonto. Míralo bien. ─Así lo hizo él, fijándose que el adorno tenía forma de estrella. Él lo contempló un momento para luego mirarla a ella. ─Algún día llegarás a ver una de verdad, estando allá arriba._

─ _Mim─_

 _Su voz fue interrumpida por el último llamado de abordaje para Boston y ser recordados de ese detalle fue como si hubiesen roto la burbuja en la que estaban. Mimi entreabrió los labios para decir algo más y podría leer urgencia en sus orbes castaños, mas no salió nada de ella más que una improvisada sonrisa. Ella bajó los ojos al suelo y entonces dio media vuelta para tomar sus respectivos equipajes y comenzar a caminar hacia la fila de personas con destino a Boston. Todos la miraron marcharse, pero un poco antes de llegar junto a la larga fila de personas con quienes compartiría vuelo, se detuvo aunque sólo fue por medio segundo, retomando su trayendo con mayor velocidad._

 _Cuando el avión despegó, todos sus amigos estaban pendientes del trayendo del móvil aéreo desde la plaza principal, donde las paredes, netamente vidriadas, permitían una visión completa de la pista. Ver al avión hacerse en el aire hasta convertirse en una mancha oscura en el cielo le hicieron preguntarse por aquella necesidad de hablar que leía en los ojos de Mimi, como si había algo que le restó hacer pero se negaba a completarlo._

 _Sintió la mano de Sora sobre su espalda, siendo su forma por llamar su atención, tranquila y silenciosa. Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer las huellas de lágrimas en su rostro y conmovido, la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besar la coronilla de sus rojizos cabellos. Ella acomodándose a su figura, ocultó su rostro en el firme pecho de su novio._

 _El ver marchar a Mimi fue duro para todos, pero debían dar aquel paso, aunque no lo quisieran. Yamato miró por última vez el adorno de estrella que tenía en su mano, guardándoselo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones aún con el recuerdo de los ojos de Mimi._

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse conforme el sueño lo abandonaba para que la realidad lo volviera a acoger. Fue rápido el percatarse que no se encontraba en su habitación y no solamente por los aparatos y pitidos que lo rodeaban, sino por la ligereza que lo envolvía. Su marina mirada, motivada por los colores azul y verde titilando en los controles, lo hicieron moverse con la dificultad que la falta de gravedad ejercía en su cuerpo hacia ellos. Apretó un botón y verificó que todo estuviese en orden en cuanto a controles se trataran. Levantó la vista hacia la ventanilla que le permitía el panorama de la nada y del todo; cuanta oscuridad podía aflorar a su alrededor, envolviéndolo como lo hacía el espacio, mas a pesar de aquella oscuridad, el brillo de las estrellas, de los planetas y de todo lo que alguna vez creyó tan lejano, iluminaban su entorno.

Sonrió como cuando estuvo en las prácticas interminables de su capacitación como astronauta, sintiendo aquella emoción multiplicada por mil cada vez que se daba cuenta que estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de la tierra.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mimi y de la promesa que le había hecho aquella tarde en ese aeropuerto, a tan sólo unos minutos de verla partir. ¿Acaso estaba bien tener en la mente a una mujer que no era su esposa?

Su esposa, sus hijos, su familia, su vida. Dirigió su mano desnuda hasta apoyarlo contra el cristal, sintiendo el frío de la nada impregnándose a su piel. Era una sensación tan extraordinaria el no estar ligado a nada físico, tener que estar flotando para llegar a donde uno quisiera, sintiéndose tan ligero y a la vez, la emoción lo hacía sentirse tan al borde de la nada, porque de eso se trataba.

La sensación exorbitante del despegue fue mucho mayor a todas las simulaciones juntas, porque no podía dejar de pensar que tanto había trabajado para llegar a donde estaba en esos momentos. Sonrió nuevamente, apartándose de la ventana para ir hacia el hombre que se encargaba de los asuntos de controles y otro más, del sistema de comunicación.

─¿Cómo estuvo la siesta, Ishida? ─Inquirió Nakamura al verlo acercarse hasta él, sonriéndole con la jovialidad característica del hombre de mediana edad. ─Parecías algo incómodo allí.

─De seguro soñó con su esposa. ─Contribuyó Tanaka junto a él, sin prestarle mirada alguna, concentrándose solamente en los controles frente a él. ─Es normal, Ishida. Cuando viajé por primera vez solía extrañar demasiado a mi familia, pero uno se va adaptando.

El rubio asintió simplemente, incapaz de mirarlos directamente por la culpa que sentía. ¿Cómo no estarlo si desde que había emprendido aquel viaje, lo único que afloraba en su mente, entre sueños y pensamientos, eran los recuerdos donde involucraban a Mimi? Una persona que hacía tiempo dejó de formar parte de su vida.

Tenía una esposa maravillosa que la aguardaba en su hogar en compañía de sus dos hermosos hijos. No, no podía continuar con aquellos pensamientos.

Se acercó hacia Nakamura para ayudarlo con algunas cosas y fue cuando su labor como ingeniero continuó pasado el tiempo de descanso que le correspondía.

Con los trajes puestos y las debidas precauciones tenidas en cuenta, tanto él como una mujer de mayor edad a la suya, fueron despedidos de la nave para dirigirse hasta el satélite que descansaba envuelta en la mismísima nada con la intención de retomar las reparaciones, mientras que Nakamura se hallaba en los controles contactando con ellos desde la nave.

Conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo en aquella nave, más específicamente, los meses que tenía allí dentro, veía a Nakamura transmitiendo todo lo que ha ido sucediendo en aquel tiempo que llevaran realizando el mantenimiento a los satélites del Centro Espacial de Tanegashima.

Todos, en algún momento, sueñan con contribuir en algo importante, ganar alguna mención o ser reconocido de alguna manera. Debía admitirlo, se consideraba una persona ambiciosa hasta cierto punto pero entre todas sus aspiraciones, el convertirse en astronauta parecía ser aún algo tan irreal como los sueños pueriles y darse cuenta que estaba formando parte de algo tan grande e importante, lo hacía sentirse tan completo.

 _«Algún día llegarás a ver una de verdad, estando allá arriba.»_

Con el soldador en mano y las instrucciones llegándole por el micrófono dentro del casco blanco, dio una pausa a sus movimientos para levantar un poco la mirada y encontrarse cara a cara con el fulgor de las estrellas.

Aún retumbaban en su cabeza la voz de Mimi con esas palabras dirigidas aquel día, teniéndolas tan presentes y tan grabadas en su mente.

* * *

Cuando era joven había tenido muchos pensamientos que, con el paso del tiempo, fue dándose cuenta lo errados que eran. Porque por más que se dijera no ser una persona demasiado ambiciosa, no desmeritaba el hecho de que una de las mejores cosas a la que uno aspiraba le sucediesen era el ser reconocido, premiado, renombrado y admirado. Por supuesto, ¿quién no sueña despierto con la grandeza y el triunfo, motivándose cada día a ser mejor? No estaba exento de aquel anhelo humano.

Y en sus tiempos de estudiante, había hecho lo mejor que podía, siempre pregonando en su vida el no abandonar sus creencias principales, ni su bajo perfil. Pero fue avanzando, fue reconocido y el tiempo apremió su esfuerzo con el suceso que marcó su vida profesional y logró cumplir una de sus más ansiadas metas.

Aún podía recordar la rueda de prensa a la que fueron sentenciados los involucrados con la misión _Amanogawa_ , nombre coloquial otorgado por el Centro Espacial Tanegashima al ser la fecha del lanzamiento el mismo de la festividad nacional del Tanabata, siete de julio. Ishida Yamato fue el cabecilla de los ingenieros involucrados en la exitosa reparación, por ende, el centro de las miradas para entrevistas, nombramientos y reconocimientos.

Pero por más que las cosas brillaran a su alrededor, por más que se diga que todo esfuerzo obtuvo sus frutos y pudiese sentirse a la cima de todo…

─¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar de esa manera?

 _No todo lo que brillaba era oro._

Sora se levantó de la silla que ocupaba frente a la mesa comedor, llevándose su plato vacío de regreso al lavabo y comenzó a lavarlo con demasiada fuerza, frotando cada parte del material con la esponja.

─No te he hecho ninguna acusación, Yamato. ─Respondió ella camino a la bacha de metal y abría el grifo. ─Sólo estoy diciendo que así como tú tienes tiempo para reunirte con tus compañeros, yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo con los míos.

Su tono era calmo pero ambos sabían que lo último que sentía la mujer era tranquilidad. Él la conocía bastante y sabía que por más que no elevase su tono de voz, la forma de decir las cosas era suficiente para enseñarle lo disconforme que estaba con el asunto.

─Fue un almuerzo entre mi departamento y los ejecutivos de Tanegashima. No podía rechazarla.

─Ya te lo dije, no estoy reclamando nada. ─Volvió a decir y Yamato fue consciente de la fuerza empleada por su esposa a la hora de lavar su plato que, de seguro, ya relucía de limpio. ─Pero quiero que seas justo conmigo también.

─Soy justo, Sora. ─Habló Yamato levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia su esposa y dirigir el cuello de la canilla hacia el plato vacío que sostenía él, permitiendo que el agua cayese sobre éste. ─Deberías de pensar que el viaje al que quieres ir, te llevará varios días y─

─¿Y tú has pensado el tiempo que te llevó aquel viaje al espacio, Yamato? Si mal no recuerdo, fueron meses. Siete meses para ser exactos. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. ─Dictó Sora, mirándolo por primera vez y con la acusación plasmada en sus orbes cobrizos.

Logros, medallas, reconocimiento… Nada de eso parecía importar más cuando te vas deteriorando por dentro, cuando la efusividad de la gloria se va deslizando de tus manos como un triste lienzo. Y allí estaba uno de los aprendizajes que la adultez le brindo: nada de lo que alguna vez pudo haberte hecho sentir grande por fuera, puede compensar el vacío que uno albergaba en su interior si a tu alrededor sólo existía llamas que lo consumían todo a su paso.

Estaba harto, cansado y exhausto de que todo su sacrificio no significara absolutamente nada frente a Sora, o quizá, sólo sirviesen como armas para torturarlo. Siempre que tocaban un tema, indudablemente, el asunto de su viaje al espacio, el tiempo transcurrido lejos de su familia y el constante ajetreo que vivía el hombre eran motivo para que Sora lo aguijoneara con placer, siempre atinando a su falta de interés para con su familia.

Todo era tan frustrante, porque el poco tiempo que podía ver a su esposa, acababan discutiendo como si fuese una ley estipulada. No sabía qué había sucedido, pero todo había empeorado cuando había regresado de su viaje al espacio y de eso ya hacía dos años.

No era secreto saber que Sora no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que fuese parte de aquella misión. Sabía que además de ser riesgoso, era una garantía que si todo salía bien, no sería la última vez que hiciese ese tipo de trabajos o que fuese tan solicitado por las cadenas de comunicación y por su propio trabajo. Y por más de que su ascenso a un puesto mayor tuviese como beneficios un horario más flexible y un salario más generoso, no habían excusas para los reclamos, los roces y malos entendidos con su esposa.

A pesar de que en un principio podía parecer que todo iría para mejor, sentía cómo retrocedían descomunalmente. Porque podía concentrarse más en sus hijos, en llevarlos y buscarlos de la escuela, en ayudarlos con las tareas y pasar más tiempo con ellos, no hallaba mejora en su relación con Sora. La sentía esquiva, distante y él ya no andaba detrás de ella para complacerla. En realidad, siempre se había mantenido al margen, porque prefería apartarse lo suficiente hasta que ambos estén nuevamente estables y retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado.

Mas la situación había cambiado. Ella parecía esperar más de él y se lo hacía saber siempre en cada reprimenda y discusión. Él no actuaba porque no era propio de su naturaleza. Porque ambos eran demasiado parecidos y así como toda su vida tras los libros de física le enseñaron: _cargas semejantes, se repelen,_ Sora y él no hacían más que alejarse.

Sabía que guardarse las cosas acabaría por destruirlo más rápido, pero prefería hacerlo que contribuir con un pasado que atormentaba su presente. Prefería que hablaran antes que gritarse, porque cada vivencia del pasado iba plasmándose en su día a día. Trataba y trataba…

 _Pero siempre había límites y el suyo había llegado._

Nuevamente, otra discusión había surgido entre ambos a causa de banalidades, de recuerdos del pasado, de rabietas contenidas por tanto tiempo calladas para ahorrar discusiones pero que en ése momento, explotaba como fuego en un polvorín. Consiguiendo que su fuerza tomara como víctimas a todos los que se hallaban cerca.

Las voces se elevaron y sus nervios crispados sólo empeoraban todo. Nuevamente, volvieron a olvidarse que sus hijos estaban cerca y que al oírlos gritarse de esa manera, éstos se refugiaban en su habitación, conteniendo el llanto que sus discusiones afloraban.

─¡Mira lo que has hecho! ─Había dicho Sora molesta al oír como sus hijos lloraban en su cuarto. Un episodio que se había hecho costumbre.

─¿Lo que yo he hecho? ¡Por supuesto, échame la culpa a mí que tú no haces nada, ¿no es verdad?!

─¡Eres tú quien siempre encuentra motivos de discusión, Yamato! ─Bramó Sora.

─¡No, maldita sea, eres tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú, siempre acabas arruinándolo todo, Sora! ─Gritó a su par, enmudeciéndola con sus hirientes palabras. Él la miró un momento, conteniendo la respiración, viendo el dolor en sus ojos y no pudo contenerse más, porque lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo. ─Crees que no tienes la culpa de nada, pero sólo eres una cínica… Estoy cansado de callármelo y tener que dejar que hagas lo que quieras. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que también tienes algo de culpable?

─¡Cállate, Yamato, cállate! ¡No eres quien para recriminarme nada! La que debe callar las cosas y sufrir por ellas soy yo. ¡La que siempre está cediendo ante tus caprichos y objeciones, la que debe sacrificar sus cosas por ti!

Yamato soltó una risa seca y cargada de sarcasmo, negándose a aceptar que sea Sora quien le estuviese diciendo esas cosas.

─Enserio no puedo creer que me estés sacando en cara sobre tus sacrificios, mientras que soy yo el que debe estar bajo tus exigencias, tus conflictos… ¡Estoy harto, maldición! ─Bramó, igualando los niveles de voz que su esposa estaba consiguiendo llegar, quizá haciéndose oír a sus vecinos pero sin interesarle en lo más mínimo.

─¡Qué te calles! ─Gritó ella con desesperación, con la voz rota a causa de la frustración y de las lágrimas ahogándole por dentro. Ya no lo soportó más, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla con rectitud y acabó desplomándose sobre sus rodillas contra el suelo, dejando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de su rostro y de su voz. Su llanto conoció la salida, tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios, no pudiendo contener más la amargura y el dolor que albergaban su ser. ─Ya no lo soporto más, Yamato… Y…Ya no… ─Profería ella entre el llanto.

Su esposo se alejó de ella para caminar de un lado a otro, con toda la frustración recorriendo sus venas. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cuyos ojos también yacían húmedos por la impotencia de estar acercándose cada vez más a la realidad que atormentó su infancia.

─¿Crees que yo puedo? ¿Crees que nuestros hijos lo soportarán mucho tiempo más antes de acabar como─

─Quiero el divorcio… ─Las palabras de Sora, farfullo casi inentendible a causa de las lágrimas, tenían la suficiente fuerza para detener los pasos de Yamato hasta el punto de interrumpir su propia respiración.

Su esposo abrió los ojos con una sorpresa genuina mientras observaba a la nada mecerse delante de él. Un silencio sepulcral se erigió en aquella cocina, al igual que un frío glacial dentro de cada uno. Yamato estaba debatiéndose si mirar o no a su esposa, pero estaba seguro que ella mantenía la cabeza gacha con la misma vergüenza e impotencia que sentía él al recordar la promesa que se habían hecho tiempo atrás:

 _No cometeremos el mismo error que nuestros padres, te lo prometo._

Casi se echó a reír en ese momento de lo patético que sonaba el recuerdo de su voz al haber pronunciado aquella promesa. Pero le dolía, maldición, se estaba rompiendo por dentro como no tenía idea. Le dolía el hecho de que toda aquella ilusión de ser feliz, de tener un matrimonio ideal y vivir en una familia donde no existiesen fragmentos que deterioraran las sonrisas en ella… Fuese una mentira. Pero como dicen, _hijo de tigre nace rayado._ Y ese refrán fue creado para personas como ellos.

─Dime que sólo lo dices porque estás molesta… ─Pronunció con una fe ciega. Con la misma esperanza que posee un niño al imaginarse que quizá el monstruo del clóset sólo sea un invento. Claro que la diferencia entre el niño y él, era que su monstruo _sí_ era real.

Yamato comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero al oírlo, Sora bramó con furia y dolor que se detuviera, que no se acercara a ella, que la dejara sola. Oírla de esa manera lo impresionó tanto como el deseo de divorciarse que le expresó minutos atrás. Detuvo su avance pero no apartó su mirada de ella y ella lo sintió, así que como pudo, levantó su rostro hacia él.

─¿Por qué? ─Preguntó él, arrastrando las palabras, con una voz que no le correspondía. Ella volvió a morder su labio inferior como cada vez que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo. ─¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿De verdad quieres volver realidad todo por lo que alguna vez lloramos tiempo atrás?

Sora comenzó a enderezarse como podía, pero las piernas le fallaban y lo máximo que pudo fue sostenerse por la bacha de la cocina, ocultando su rostro con su mano libre, meciendo sus hombros con furia a causa de los sollozos que de ella brotaban.

─No, Yamato… No quiero… ─Susurró ella con dolor y por un momento, el cielo pareció iluminarse para él, mas sólo fue un espejismo. Ella trató de concentrar sus ojos en él y pronunció. ─Pero ya no puedo con esto, Yamato… Ambos estamos cansados… Ya no… Ya no me amas, y…

─Sora, no seas tonta, claro que te amo pero─

─¡Deja de mentir, maldita sea! ─Ladró ella con rabia, sorprendiéndolo. Una partida de lágrimas volvió a aflorar bajo sus párpados. ─Me acusaste de ser cínica, pero tú eres un hipócrita… Dices amarme pero no lo demuestras. Las discusiones se han hecho constantes y hace meses que ya no dormimos en la misma habitación… No me miras como antes. Ya no me deseas cómo antes… Yo… He olvidado lo que se siente besarte… De las caricias… He olvidado lo que es hacer el amor con mi esposo… ─Trató de contener otra avalancha de lágrimas, cerrando los ojos para bajar la cabeza. ─Me he cansado de esperar porque las cosas vuelvan a cómo eran antes… Me he cansado de luchar por un _"nosotros"_ que ya no tiene futuro…

─Sora…

─No, Yamato… ─Cortó ella, mirándolo con decisión. ─No finjas que lo que digo es mentira. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ya no tenemos solución… Tú ya no me amas y yo… ─Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino para negar con la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente. ─Y yo tampoco, Yamato.

Si el corazón pudiese quebrarse como un pedazo de cristal, como lo hace la porcelana contra el suelo o como el vidrio de alguna fotografía que quiebra… Estaba seguro de oír cómo se resquebrajaba en su pecho. Y no, no estaba exagerando porque se sentía morir. Sentía cómo el vacío lo envolvía de a poco, permitiendo que en todas las rendijas de su alma se colara el miedo, el dolor y la decepción como cuando era un niño. Como aquel día en el que su retrato familiar de dividió en dos.

Oírla decir esas cosas sólo hicieron más tangible el dolor y la frustración que en él habitaba. Cerró las manos en dos puños bien apretados y contuvo la respiración un momento, habiéndose olvidado de cómo hacerlo. En realidad, muchas cosas fueron olvidadas por él en ese momento pero qué importancia tenía. Necesitaba descargar su frustración de alguna manera, ya que la mejor forma de asimilar las cosas era a base de la solidez del dolor físico que amortiguara un poco más el lacerante dolor interior.

Pero no. No había posibilidad de andar golpeando paredes como un lunático o romper cosas como veía en las películas. Tenía a sus hijos hechos un mar de lágrimas en la habitación contigua, ¿para qué empeorar las cosas? Ya bastante dolor le causaron en el pasado como para apremiarlos con un final aún más desastroso. Ya luego deberían de explicarle las cosas, así que lo mejor era retirarse con toda la poca dignidad que le restaba.

Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. O era muy probable que se desmoronara en ese mismo instante.

Salió de la cocina con destino a la sala y en todo su trayecto, no escuchó la voz de Sora ni sus pasos acercándose ante una posible súplica porque no se fuera, porque arreglaran las cosas y tratar de volver a unir los pedazos rotos. Porque ella tenía razón, ya no había solución para ellos ni absolución alguna para el historial que arrastraban gracias a sus familias.

Tomó las llaves de su vehículo, depositado en su ex-cenicero como dictaba su hábito, para abrir la puerta de un tirón y aunque las ganas de mirar atrás estaban claras, cruzó el umbral sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones, sin arrepentimientos. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo con tanta fuerza que podía sentir temblar el suelo y eso era suficiente para despertar a todos sus vecinos, si es que no lo habían hecho ya con sus gritos; mas tal detalle no le interesó en lo más mínimo, sólo se alejó de allí para ir hacia su vehículo y conducir fuera del conjunto habitacional.

* * *

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo andando sin rumbo sobre la carretera, o cuántas vueltas había dado por la misma avenida, o haberle cambiado a la emisora porque sus músicas hacían más insoportable el trayecto; por supuesto, optar por el silencio nunca venía mal, pero para Yamato, ése momento era de aquellos en los que deseaba tener la facilidad de Taichi para desconectarse de todo y simplemente no pensar en nada, así que hallarse en silencio estaba descartado. La única manera de acallar sus pensamientos era con música.

Volvió a detenerse frente a un semáforo que marcaba rojo y aprovechó tal intervalo para recostar la espalda contra el respaldo, permitiendo que su cabeza hiciera lo mismo contra éste y cerrando los ojos un momento, dejó fuera otro suspiro, contribuyendo a los tantos anteriores que había sacádose desde que dejó su departamento.

El hilarante parpadeo en verde y rojo a su derecha lo hizo abrir los ojos para redireccionarlos hacia donde la polución lumínica se desarrollaba. Grata fue su sorpresa al leer en el letrero farmacéutico el nombre _Midori_ , que si bien se ubicaba, se encontraba en el barrio homónimo. Darse cuenta del completo alejamiento de su propio barrio, Asahi, le hizo ser consciente del tiempo transcurrido tras el volante y de que no sabía absolutamente nada de Midori, no ubicaba los sitios públicos más importantes (salvo aquella farmacia) y el verse fuera de su zona de confort lo irritó aún más.

Maldijo por lo bajo y retomó la marcha de su vehículo con la luz verde haciéndose sobre él. Y aunque estaba enfrascado en buscar algún lugar de referencia, la idea de alejarse de lo conocido, de aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a los recuerdos que dejó hace un momento dentro de las paredes de su casa lo hicieron pasar el cambio a tercera y andar con mayor soltura por las vacías carreteras de Midori.

Lo sabía, era una estupidez. Él no era de los que se aventuraba a lo desconocido con mucha comodidad. No era como Taichi, Daisuke o como Takeru que simplemente podían lanzarse a lo que dictase su instinto. Era una persona demasiado enfrascada dentro de su cordura, de su sentido común y de la necesidad de tener un plan de respaldo para todo lo que hiciese.

Pero en esos momentos se había cansado de ser quien era. De tener que guardarse todo para mantenerse dentro de sus cabales, de su propio ritmo y no hacer cosas sin un previo análisis. Mandó todo a la mierda, porque lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era dejar de pensar, dejar de analizarlo todo y dejar de preocuparse por llegar temprano a casa. Casi sonrió con ironía ante el último pensamiento, aún dolido por lo ocurrido con Sora.

Sí, debía concentrarse en no pensar. Contradictorio. Sí, estaba yendo por buen camino. A esas alturas, sólo necesitaba despejar la mente, concentrarse en otras cosas para tratar de pensar con claridad, sin la amargura y autocompasión haciéndole guardia a sus espaldas.

Decidido, detuvo la marcha de su vehículo. Si quería despejarse la mente, el largo kilometraje no sería suficiente ni aunque pudiese recorrer todo Japón para conseguirlo. Tenía que caminar, moverse, sentir que estaba haciendo algo más que estar sentado tras el volante. Fue a estacionar en una zona permitida cercana a un parque cargados de árboles de sakuras aún fuera de temporada.

La temperatura fue descendiendo conforme avanzaba su recorrido y estaba tan fuera de sí que no previó un abrigo en su salida improvisada de su casa. _Nuevamente tratas de controlarlo todo, Yamato._ Se reprendió internamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa y optando por calentarse las manos por medio de su aliento. Fue caminando con ambas manos coformando un domo alrededor de sus labios, los cuales expulsaban aire caliente y permitían entrar en calor a sus manos. Y una idea asaltó su cabeza como a su antiguo hábito: necesitaba nicotina y la quería ya.

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos para mirar a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta con pesar de que no recordaba muy bien dónde se hallaba aquella farmacia que le vaticinó su ingreso a Midori-ku. Se encogió de hombros con resignación y optó por investigar la zona en la que se encontraba, esperando dar con algún kiosko o alguna farmacia que le dotase de su anhelado y antiguo vicio.

Había dejado el cigarrillo cuando supo que Sora estaba embarazada de Ayumi, combatiendo sus "necesidades" con goma de mascar para apaciguar la ansiedad. Era una tortura pero lo hacía por ellas. Al principio, no veía mejoría, pero fue adaptándose con el tiempo, intentando contener su propio arraigo a la nicotina. Aquella dependencia iba erradicándose de a poco bajo la idea de proteger a su hija que estaba en camino. Eran buenos tiempos, pensó, claro que ahora todo se caía a pedazos. Su esposa ya no lo amaba y acabó por volver realidad todo lo que alguna vez trató de evitar para sus hijos.

 _Fantástico_ , se dijo.

Necesitaba fumar y lo haría.

Apretó la marcha de sus pasos por las calles, caminando y caminando pero sintiendo que no avanzaba ni un centímetro. Tenía que admitir que aquel lugar parecía ser una simple plancha panorámica que corría una y otra vez enseñando el mismo paisaje, los mismos edificios, los mismos parques. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo y no pudiendo soportarlo más, halló asilo en un banco de hierro empotrado a la peatonal por cuya acera caminaba.

Sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo a través de sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión contenida en su espalda como en sus hombros. Movió un poco el cuello como solía hacer cada vez que lo sentía tieso y tras algunos crujidos, volvió a su posición actual. Su fuerte adicción comenzaba a roer su interior como ratones por queso, experimentando un sudor excesivo por su frente y manos que trató de ignorar, limpiándose por la tela de sus pantalones de mezclilla algo ajados por su uso como entrecasa. Cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que su rubio cabello cayese sobre éstos, siendo una barrera visual para todo aquel que cruzara frente a él. Aunque conociendo la frialdad de las personas, dudaba en que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia teniendo tantas cosas propias por las cuales preocuparse.

Él también era de esos que aunque viese la necesidad en alguna persona cercana a él, no se detendría a preocuparse por su estado porque tenía sus propios problemas. Cualquiera podría poner la típica excusa de "no quiero parecer inoportuno preguntano", pero él era sincero consigo mismo, así que no le causaba menor remordimiento el decir que simplemente no le interesara lo que a otro pudiese sucederle.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida bajo el anonimato que le permitía su cabellera rubia, preguntándose cómo pudo ser él el portador del emblema de la amistad, si su sentido de amistad le resultaba tan absurdo como darle a un chimpancé un problema de física cuántica con un periodo de tiempo de cinco minutos. Ridículo.

Un fresco monzón recorrió las calles y meció con soltura sus hebras doradas, acariciándole el rostro. Abrió de a poco los ojos hallando el gris de la acera bajo sus pies. Se dio cuenta que la ansiedad, aunque no hubo desaparecido, se fue aminorando un poco más. Necesitaba calma en esos momentos, pero su mente y su interior era un torbellino de emociones, pensamientos y recuerdos, todos aflorando de un lado para otro, chocando entre ellos y prohibiéndole cualquier indicio de calma.

Algo muy profundo en su interior, le dijo que levantara el rostro y practicara el mismo remedio que toda su vida había implementado: mirar al cielo. Como pudo, fue elevando su rostro hasta quedar de frente al manto oscuro que los envolvía a todos, con alguna que otra estrella visible a pesar de la polución lumínica con la que se enfrentaba. Mas el simple contacto visual con esa nada y todo oscuro que lo aguardaba en lo alto volvía a tranquilizar sus aguas.

Desde que era niño, incluso antes de que Takeru llegase, encontraba una fascinación sin precedente en el cielo nocturno. Había algo mucho más grande a su comprensión que lo hacía amarlo. Quizá era por ello que su armónica sonaba mejor de noche, cuando la calma, la quietud y la soledad se unían para hacerle de coro a sus melodías. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo metido con su abstracción sobre el cielo, pero quizá fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar del por qué había salido a la disparada de su departamento o por qué acabó llegando a las desconocidas –y semejantes– calles de Midori-ku.

 _Midori._ Pensó.

─¿Yamato? ─Su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz dulce y femenina cargada de duda y cierta emoción parecía ser un espejismo entre su confundida mente, o eso creía cuando bajaba lentamente sus ojos hacia la tierra y se hallaba con una mujer en cuyos ojos el otoño se desarrollaba y sus hebras castañas, un conglomerado de cabello trenzado y cayendo sobre su hombro, enmarcaban su rostro con dulzura.

Quizá todo su ser emanaba esa sensación de dulzura. Quizá sólo fuese en ella que todo podía saber a dulce. Quizá era un idiota por estarle observando con mayor detenimiento al que se le tiene a un cuadro de Picasso, porque la idea de tener a Tachikawa Mimi delante de él era mucho menos comprensible a la cuarta dimensión expresada por el cubista en sus obras.

─¿Mimi? ─Externalizó su duda para constatar su incredibilidad, porque sus ojos no ameritaban lo que estaban viendo.

Y al parecer, ella lo comprendía a la perfección porque al oírlo pronunciar su nombre la hizo esbozar una ancha y sincera sonrisa de emoción y por si fuese poco, la mujer se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Toda incredibilidad y espasmo pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió al cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo, materializando su figura y dándose cuenta que era ella, en carne y hueso.

Yamato no era considerado amante de las demostraciones de cariño, mucho menos los tenidos en público y vaya a que Dios le perdone haber deseado asesinar a Taichi, Daisuke, Miyako o alguno que otro de sus amigos con las hormonas a mil cuando rompían sus normas de "no tocar"; mas en esos momentos, lo último que deseaba era que Mimi se apartara de él.

Darse cuenta del frío que lo embargaba gracias a la calidez con que Mimi lo envolvía, fueron suficientes razones para lograr que esa tarea imposible de _"no pensar"_ fuese pan comido al dejarse llevar por ella, por su calor, por su cuerpo, por su necesidad de cariño y fue así cómo se levantó del lugar donde estaba y si Mimi llegó a pensar que él la apartaría como solía hacerlo cuando jóvenes, se llevó la agradable equivocación que no, que él antes de apartarla o repelerla, enredó sus brazos largos y ligeramente perfilados por músculos macizos apresándola con ganas, casi con necesidad.

Mimi exhaló un suspiro algo sonoro que enseñaba lo bien que se sentía de esa manera y es probable que la risita por lo bajo que añadió después se debiese a la vergüenza de su reacción. Él también sonrió y no se molestó en apartarse, tampoco ella mostró gana alguna porque la liberase y fue cuando la voz de la mujer llegó en un susurro contra su oído, el que lo había hecho desear que estuvieran en otro sitio y no en plena peatonal a la vista de todo el mundo.

─¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte! ─Apremió con su dulce susurro contra su oído, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. ―No te recordaba tan alto, pero es divertido. ―Volvió a hablar y ese comentario fue el que lo hizo abrir los ojos y alejarse un poco para ver el rostro sonrojado y divertido de Mimi, quien le señaló la distancia que había entre los pies de su amiga y el suelo.

―Lo lamento. ―Dijo él con presura para depositarla en el suelo y escuchar su risa lo hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero no con vergüenza, sino con fascinación. Se alejó un poco para apreciarla mejor y podía jurar no haber presenciado nada más hermoso que ver a su amiga aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas bajo la mirada que le dedicó él.

No había cambiado casi nada de la última vez que la había visto, salvo por las curvas más acentuadas que ahora adoraban su figura. Estaba hermosa.

─Por un momento temí que no fueras tú, que me estaba volviendo loca. ─Rio de sí misma. ─¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que vivías en el centro de Asahi-ku actualmente.

─De hecho, sigo viviendo allí, es sólo que… ―Miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro silencioso. ―Sólo estaba distrayéndome un momento. ─Alegó finalmente pero antes de dar indicio de duda a su amiga para preguntar al respecto, logró cambiar de tema con eficiencia, señalándola con extrañeza. ─Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿qué haces en Japón? No sabía que habías regresado de Boston.

Y su pregunta consiguió que la chica se acomodara nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, enseñando una sonrisa apenada en sus labios.

─Oh, eso… ─Verla como a una niña que trataba de inventar una coartada por alguna travesura realizada, lo hizo sonreír de costado, con gracia, porque Mimi seguiría siendo Mimi por más años que tuviese encima. ─Fue algo muy repentino, de hecho. ―Confesó. ―No tuve tiempo de contactar con nadie aún; aunque siendo sincera, no quería hacerlo, no hasta estabilizarme completamente.

─¿Estabilizarte? ―Había preguntado Yamato sin comprender a qué venía aquella confesión y a juzgar por la gran sonrisa que le dedicó ésta para tomar su mano y hacerlo caminar unos pasos contra el norte, estaba seguro de que era una razón lo suficientemente buena como para no haberse puesto en comunicación con alguno de sus amigos. La mujer le señaló emocionada a un conjunto de locales de moda en cuyas vitrinas se dibujaban combinaciones extravagantes y casuales de vestir; aunque lo que realmente llamó la atención en Yamato fue que entre esas tiendas se erigía una cafetería con aires parisinos que, a pesar de ir en contra de la índole comercial que se respetaba por aquel sitio, su estilo y color parecía haber sido hecho para asentarse en ese lugar.

 _Milky Way_ anunciaba el vistoso letrero con el dibujo de una taza de café humeante, formando un trayecto blanquecino acorde al nombre.

Sus azules ojos pasaron del letrero a algunos clientes dentro del recinto. No eran demasiados aunque podía apostar ─teniendo en cuenta lo que Mimi le había dicho sobre su repentino regreso a tierra nipona─ que aún no era muy conocido, así que el panorama para el futuro era muy prometedor. Tenía que admitir que el ambiente lucía agradable a la vista, principalmente todo parecía sacado de alguna revista parisina de esas que a Sora le gustaba ver, bajo el techo de tela plástica cayendo como cubierta a un agua sobre la vereda, refugiando algunas mesas en las que varias parejas se sentaban.

Las paredes, pintadas en un armonioso color a castañas de caju y algunos empapelados donde se montaban los pilares de hormigón armado para ocultarlos con total naturalidad, en tonos rosas y blanco. Las mesas que lucían en el exterior eran de madera barnizada y por el estilo que mostraban, todas eran antiguas, recicladas y vueltas a la vida atribuyendo un ambiente tan casto y tranquilo al lugar que no pasaba desapercibido para quien lo viese.

─Te presento mi nuevo proyecto. ─Alegó ella sonriente junto a él, admirando también el lugar con la misma fascinación que mira una madre a su hijo. Verla de esa manera le enterneció un poco, porque algo le decía que todo lo que veía allí, lo había conseguido con esfuerzo propio. ―Volvía de hacer unas compras cuando te encontré en la peatonal. ―Explicó Mimi enseñando una pequeña bolsa de plástico en una mano, mientras que con la otra, con la que sujetaba la mano del hombre, le estironeó para que la siguiera. ─Vamos, te invito un café, así nos ponemos al día.

─Yo… ─No pudo decirle que no cuando la chica lo arrastraba ya en dirección al local que desprendía un aroma a especias y a café, los cuales lo envolvieron cuando surcó el umbral para su interior.

No era noticia saber que Mimi tenía un gusto muy refinado, pero admirar todo el lugar sencillamente le recordaba cuan creativa y detallista podía llegar a ser.

─Dime, ¿te gusta el _mocha_? ―Había preguntado Mimi, siempre guiándolo con su mano tomando la de él.

─¿Un mocha a ésta hora? ─Preguntó Yamato, casi riendo por la propuesta.

─Oh, cariño, el café no tiene hora. ─Comentó divertida para encaminarlo hacia donde una fila de pares de asientos enfrentados hacia una mesa rectangular, se hallaban contra la pared y tres ventanas se disponían en ésta, aunque solamente una de ellas ―más en concreto la del medio―, era la que otorgaba una vista genuinamente bella y completa del jardín interno que contaba el lugar, con muchas plantas y algunos bancos adornando el pequeño paraíso cubierto por una pérgola de madera.

Y fue precisamente a aquel lugar, la que mejor vista brindaba, donde Mimi lo ubicó. Sentado, por fin, pudo admirar con mayor tranquilidad todo cuanto el interior de la cafetería le ofrecía.

Si el exterior resultaba atractivo a la vista, para Yamato, el admirar su interior lo hizo quedarse sin palabras. El juego de colores seguía tomando partido, pero se amoldaban a las características rústicas que el edificio poseía, enseñándole que Mimi tuvo un arduo trabajo para poner en condiciones aquel antiguo lugar.

Las mesas eran redondas y de diámetros semejantes unas con otras, donde no necesitaban ningún mantel que ornamentara su superficie, siendo la madera en una combinación exclusiva de pequeños azulejos en tonos rosas con café los que hiciesen el trabajo de diseño con rustica elegancia. Pero en las mesas que iban contra las paredes, acompañadas de sillones de dos cuerpos color chocolate, eran rectangulares y de una madera con tonos pálidos a los cuales sentaba de maravilla la iluminación que por encima descansaba a partir de un globo de papel pendido del techo.

─Sé que el Señor estirado no le gusta lo dulce, así que déjame impresionarte con mi buen gusto. ─Había dicho Mimi, interrumpiéndolo de su análisis para centrar sus orbes azules en ella. Ante el apodo atribuido, Yamato rodó los ojos pero le dedicó un leve asentimiento, el cual acarreó que la mujer llamara a una de las meseras que corrió a su encuentro y tras pedir un _Lemon Macciato_ y un _Caramel Latte_ , se sentó frente a él.

Mimi nunca tuvo problema alguno para socializar de manera rápida y tendida con las personas. Era abierta, sociable y agradable, consiguiendo agradar a todo quien hablara con ella en cuestión de unas cuantas palabras. Y eso lo volvió a comprobar conforme los primeros quince minutos transcurrieron. Ya desde jóvenes, no le resultaba ninguna tortura quedarse a solas con Mimi ―como muchos pensaban a causa de las personalidades disparejas que poseían―, porque siempre encontraban temas para conversar que los competía a ambos ―desde música, comida y hasta arte― e incluso llegaban a discutir por esas cosas como cuales niños.

Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que el tiempo parecía no haber surcado segundo alguno en su relacionamiento, descubriendo la irrefutable verdad de que la presencia de Mimi era una excelente cura a su mal pesar, mucho mejor a la del cigarrillo que pensaba fumar en caso que lo hubiese conseguido.

―Así que, treinta años… Vaya. Aún no te has quedado calvo. Es un buen signo. ―Comentó con diversión poco disimulada al elevar sus cejas.

―Muy graciosa. Veo que a tus veintinueve años, sigues con tu gracia característica.

―Admítelo. Te decepcionaría sino. ―Contraatacó con un guiño muy coqueto que lo hizo sonreír al tiempo en el que sus mejillas comenzaban a ganar más color. No podía negarlo, ella tenía razón.

Mimi tenía una facilidad increíble por ponerlo en evidencia. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Mimi fácilmente podría llegar a ser la versión femenina ―y atractiva― de Taichi.

―De la misma manera en la que te decepcionaría si no siguiese siendo el mismo _antipático_ de siempre. ―Apremió él.

― _Touché._ ―Le otorgó, señalándole con su índice como si le hubiese disparado con éste. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, como si volviesen a tener diecisiete años y aún siguieran en la preparatoria. Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual para jugar con sus dedos sobre la mesa. ―Entonces… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Sora y los niños?

Decir que su interrogatorio lo tomó desprevenido era poco. Entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero algo trabó su habla para que volviese a cerrar su boca sin nada que decir en un principio. ¿Enserio pensaba hablarle sobre su discusión con Sora y su declarado fracaso matrimonial con ésta? Por supuesto que no.

Se encogió de hombros para enseñarse relajado, con esa misma indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Podía llegar a ser muy convincente en cuanto a ocultar sentimientos se trataba. Toda su vida fue una plena preparación para esas ocasiones.

―Muy bien. Están en la casa. De seguro Sora habrá acostado a los niños. ―Dijo y no estaba mintiendo. Bueno, no del todo.

―Me alegra oírlo. Ya quisiera ver a tus hijos. De seguro están enormes.

―De hecho, sí. ―Y fue la primera verdad que le había dicho a Mimi sobre sus hijos, relatándole sobre ellos con toda la fascinación que tiene un padre cuando habla de sus hijos. Sintiéndose un poco más cálido cuando los traía a su mente.

La castaña lo miraba con arrobo en los ojos, emocionada de oír sobre sus pequeños niños que lo aguardaban en su casa. Le gustaba ver esa expresión en ella, con notoria fascinación ante la idea de imaginarlo a él con hijos. Sí, le resultaba extraño hasta para él pero había cosas a las que uno se acostumbraba con gusto y ver a sus hijos con su acostumbrada chispa infantil era una de ellas.

De momento, la misma camarera a la que Mimi le hizo el pedido había retornado con una bandeja plateada y una bonita carpetita de crochet sobre el cual reposaban sus pedidos. Yamato estaba ocupado en recibir las órdenes que no notó a un par de ojos verdes casi celestes mirándolo con total extrañeza.

―Hola, cariño. ―Había oído hablar a Mimi y al dirigir sus ojos a ella, la vio llamando a que un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña, mucho más clara de la que Mimi era poseedora, y unos ojos verdes agua pasando de la mujer hacia él conforme se acercaba a ellos. Mimi, llamada por el intercambio de miradas que compartía el pequeño niño entre ella y su acompañante, sonrió enternecida para mirar a Yamato. ─Yama, te presento a mi hombrecito: Harry Barton. ─Mencionó Mimi abrazando con fuerza al niño, quien respondió gustoso al gesto.

 _Barton._ Pensó y recordó entonces al norteamericano de nombre Michael Barton. Sin duda, Mimi se casó con él y tenía delante de sus ojos el producto de su unión. El parecido entre Mimi y el niño era irrefutable, encontrando rasgos característicos de la mujer en el más pequeño, como aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad e inocencia, en conjunto con su tersa piel y sus hebras castañas luciendo unos bucles por encima del familiar cabello de Mimi, hallando también semejanza entre Michael y Harry.

Las incontables tarjetas de navidad que Mimi solía enviarles desde Boston, posando junto al rubio americano recobraron fuerza en su cabeza y por más que la idea era lógica a su mente, no podía dejar de pensar que la concepción de que Mimi se haya casado y formado una familia le resultase sorpresiva. _Quizá sea porque era una de las menores del grupo_ , se alentó a pensar y por más que quisiese creer que algún instinto sobreprotector de hermano mayor nunca antes conocido había nacido en él, sabía que había algo mucho más profundo que no se animaba a admitir.

─Harry, saluda a Ishida Yamato-san. ―Indicó Mimi jugando con uno de los bucles de su pequeño niño.

Harry, una vez absuelto del abrazo de su madre, concentró su mirada en el rubio como si fuese alguna pieza abstracta que necesitara su total atención para ser comprendida. Era una curiosidad casi palpable la que veía reflejada en esos ojos verdes, clara herencia de su padre, y aunque aún debía hacerse a la idea de Mimi siendo madre y esposa, le resultaba imposible de ignorar cuan tierno lucía su hijo junto a ella.

Claro que la manera en la que le sostenía la mirada era algo intimidante, pues a penas y parpadeaba el menor, como si no quisiera perderse de nada de lo que Yamato implicaba, como si esperaba hallar algo que le dijera con exactitud quién era él. Sonrió de costado con cierta vergüenza. Nunca nadie le había sostenido la mirada por mucho tiempo y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso o eso fue hasta que el chico habló.

─Mami… ¿Es éste el sujeto que te gustaba de niña? ─Preguntó señalando a Yamato con su índice con total curiosidad, mirando a su madre, intentando acallar la duda interior.

El rubio parpadeó un momento sin comprender, como si acabara de escuchar una nueva palabra que no conocía. Con cierta urgencia, sus ojos azules fueron a parar hacia Mimi quien se debatía entre mirar a su hijo con sorpresa, vergüenza o espasmo, comenzando a colorear su rostro a tal punto que cualquiera diría que experimentaba un cuadro febril terrible. La castaña rio fingidamente para así rehuir de los ojos azules del rubio, intentando ―inútilmente― tranquilizarse.

─N…No, cariño. ─Dijo a su hijo para luego bajar sus ojos hacia su café, aunque sus palabras estuviesen dirigidas a Yamato. ─Lo lamento, sacó mi ingenuidad.

La mujer apeló a que el niño se sentara en su regazo, como acostumbraba, aunque él tuviese mayor interés en permanecer donde estaba para acechar con sus grandes ojos verdes agua a la figura del hombre delante de él.

─Te pareces mucho a mi papá. ─Volvió a decir Harry a lo que su mamá se sonrojó aún más. ―Pero él no tiene ojos azules.

―No me digas. ―Había dicho Yamato mirando con interés al infante, no pudiendo contener la gracia que le hacía ver cómo Mimi estaba perdiendo la compostura sobre la sinceridad de su hijo, experimentando una gama incontenible de rojos en su rostro.

─¡Harry! ─Habló Mimi sorprendida y eso era sencillo de descubrir al verle la cara que comenzaba a hacer competencia a los tomates. El niño dejó de mirar a Yamato para volverse a su madre con toda la naturalidad del mundo. ─¿Y…Ya has terminado tu tarea, cariño? ―Preguntó su madre con intenciones de hacer pasar el momento.

─No… ─Respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros, conociendo las estrategias de su madre para mantenerlo ocupado.

Yamato, conforme su labor de padre avanzaba, iba conociendo las distintas maniobras que uno ejercía para con sus hijos y reconocía una clara coartada en la pregunta de Mimi. Sonrió de costado al verse en la posición de buscar revancha a las tantas vergüenzas que le llegó a causar Mimi cuando jóvenes.

─¿Por qué no lo traes aquí y lo hacemos juntos? ─Propuso Yamato antes de que Mimi pudiese decir nada más. Sus palabras fueron aleluyas para el niño que sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando a su madre con diversión. Yamato tampoco se contuvo mucho y dirigió sus ojos azules a los castaños de su amiga que lo miraba con sorpresa. ─De paso, me sigues contando sobre tu madre. ─La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry fue en aumento junto con el sonrojo en el rostro de Mimi, llegándole hasta las orejas.

─Me agrada. ─Soltó Harry mirando a su madre a lo que ella se encogió de hombros rendida, acariciando con ternura el cabello de su hijo, no pudiendo competir con ambos. El pequeño bajó del sillón para ir corriendo hacia la oficina del lugar, el cual pertenecía a Mimi, siendo dueña del sitio y dónde deberían de estar sus útiles escolares.

─De paso me sigues contando sobre tu madre… Muy gracioso, Ishida. ─Remedó Mimi con fingido hastío, intentando mantener un semblante molesto delante de Yamato, pero al ver la sonrisa ladina en los labios del hombre, ella pareció desarmada y su única forma de escape fue el bajar los ojos a su café, evitando sus orbes azules.

─Ah, perdona. Creí que en nuestros años de adolescencia me habías avergonzado bastante. ¿No lo crees también? ─Dijo él sin mirarla, tomando un sobrecito de azúcar para depositarlo sobre su taza y hundir en ella el contenido, sonando tan satisfecho como se sentía.

Elevó sus ojos hacia los de ella y contuvo una risa al ver cómo un tic nervioso se apoderaba de la ceja de su amiga, quien luchaba por mantenerse seria, aunque antes de lograrlo, su intento la hacía fruncir ligeramente la nariz dándole un aire tan aniñado a su rostro.

─Bonita venganza, Yamato. ─Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando ir aire a través de un suspiro, no pudiendo contener más su semblante y esbozando una ligera sonrisa que él correspondió. ─Ey, pero tienes que admitir que soy la mejor en cuanto a abochornarte. Nadie me quita lo bailado.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro que sólo aumentó la sonrisa en ella acompañada de una ligera carcajada. Era dulce hasta en sus risas. No pudo evitar observar a aquella curva haciéndose en sus labios. A pesar de los años que llevaba encima, su inocencia seguía siendo su mejor virtud a la hora de ser admirada.

Nuevamente, sus ojos se encontraron y un momento de silencio se prolongó entre ambos que ella trató de subsanar con el revolver de su cuchara dentro de su _latte_. Bajó sus castaños ojos hacia su taza y jugó un momento con el aza de éste. Yamato la percibió ligeramente ansiosa por la forma en la que movía sus dedos y se mordía su labio inferior.

─Sobre lo que dijo Harry…

─Es un niño. No te preocupes. ―Apoyó Yamato también con los ojos fijos en su taza. Tomó con su índice el aza de la porcelana y llevándose la fina pieza a sus labios, degustó el primer sorbo de su _lemon macciato_ , reconociendo el por qué de su nombre: en la espuma de leche que protegía la parte superior, por encima del expreso que acunaba el interior, un ligero y refrescante sabor agridulce llegó a su paladar, reconociendo el indiscutible sabor de la esencia de limón en ella.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse experimentando aquel choque de sabores tan bien equilibrados que sus orbes azules buscaron los de su amiga con presura. Ella lo miraba expectante a su veredicto, aunque ya sabía muy bien la respuesta viendo la forma en la que reaccionó Yamato al probar tal café.

─¿Te gustó? ─Inquirió ella con el brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

─No creí que supiese tan bien. ─Confesó, recibiendo una mirada de supuesta ofensa muy sobreactuada por parte de la mujer.

─Hieres mis sentimientos, Ishida. ─Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro seguidamente. ─Me alegra oírte decir eso; es un experimento que fui creando para quienes no toleran demasiado lo dulce… Cómo tú o como Harry. ─Había dicho ella, llamando su atención. ─¿Lo puedes creer? El hijo de Tachikawa Mimi detestando lo dulce.

─No te sientas mal. Dicen que los hijos son la mejora de sus padres. ─Soltó Yamato con diversión disimulada, aunque por la forma en la que Mimi frunció sus labios y nariz ─intentando parecer molesta─, lo hicieron sonreír de costado.

─Debería de sorprenderme. Yamato-san haciendo bromas. ─Alegó ella con gracia, contagiándolo y más aún ante la forma en la que se dirigía a él, con el sufijo honorífico, utilizado cuando quería burlarse de él.

─Di lo que quieras. Ese niño es lo que yo llamaría "karma". ─Alegó, dando otro sorbo, deleitándose con su sabor, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de victoria ante el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

Harry regresó con un cuaderno y su lapicera, sentándose junto a su madre, volviendo a mirar a Yamato con curiosidad. El niño era tan adorable como Mimi lo fue a su edad, eso estaba claro.

─Harry ─llamó su madre. ─, ¿recuerdas el despegue de aquella nave que vimos por televisión?

Yamato dejó un momento de sorber el café para mirarla con notoria sorpresa, encontrándose con una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga mientras miraba a su hijo. Por su parte, Harry asintió a su madre y Mimi le señaló con su cabeza la dirección a la que se encontraba sentado Yamato. Harry dirigió sus ojos como flechas hacia el rubio sentado frente ambos, parpadeando un par de veces para regresar su mirada a Mimi.

─Entonces, ¿lo vieron? ─Preguntó Yamato.

─¿Bromeas? Estuve alardeando sobre que te conocía. ─Dijo Mimi, riendo. Yamato también acabó por sonreír a causa de lo contagiosa que resultaba la risa de su amiga. Estaba impresionado por saber que Mimi estuvo pendiente de algo así, aunque fue un suceso de carácter Nacional, le sorprendía el saber que Mimi lo haya visto.

─Entonces, usted… ─habló Harry, llamándole la atención, hallando en los ojos del niño una fascinación sin precedentes. ─¿usted ha visto las estrellas?

Los fragmentos de todo lo vivido en aquellos días que había viajado al espacio, junto con las grandiosas imágenes del espacio, del brillo de estrellas y de los planetas, la desbordante sensación de estar ligado a nada cuando su cuerpo, dentro del traje de astronauta, yacía envuelto en el desconocido exterior, reparando el satélite que necesitaba transmitir datos a la base espacial… Todo ello lo hizo sonreír sin percatarse de ello.

─Así es, Harry. ─Habló Yamato, congregando en él la atención de Mimi como del niño. ─Son mucho más grandes que las que vemos por las noches y brillan mucho más.

─¡Oh! ¡Eso suena genial! ─Exclamó emocionado el niño, pidiéndole que le relatase un poco más sobre lo vivido en el espacio. Yamato se sonrojó un poco al ver con cuanta admiración le miraba Harry, rascándose la nuca cuando terminó de hablar. El niño miró a su madre seguidamente. ─¡Yo también quiero viajar al espacio, mami!

─¿Qué? ─Dijo Mimi fingiendo un puchero a su hijo. ─¿Me dejarás sola?

─Claro que no. ─Dijo él sonriendo. ─Tú vendrás conmigo.

Mimi rio por las palabras de su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza, oyéndolo reír también. Yamato no podía evitar quedarse observándolos sin que en sus labios aflorara una sonrisa. Mimi se caracterizaba por su ternura y pureza; ver que con esos valores criaba a su hijo, le hacía recordar sus días de niño, cuando todo parecía ser posible, cuando todo estaba cargado de asombro pueril.

El resto de noche transcurrió con ellos hablando, recordando cosas del pasado, de la vida de Mimi en América y de la de Yamato en Japón, de sus estudios en la Escuela de Ingeniería Electromecánica y hasta de su entrenamiento como astronauta. No se habían percatado del correr del tiempo hasta que una de las meseras, la última que quedaba en el recinto, se acercó a la Tachikawa para despedirse de ella.

─Vaya, no creí que ya fuesen las once. ─dijo Yamato observando su reloj de muñeca.

─Sabía que se hacía tarde, pero no tanto. ─Alegó Mimi señalando a Harry durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo. ─Se ve tan lindo. No quiero despertarlo. ─Susurró ella, acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño hijo, sumido en sus sueños.

Yamato sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella.

─¿Quieres que lo cargue?

─Oh, ¿cómo podría pedirte eso? ─preguntó ella.

─Bueno, tienes que levantarte de ese asiento alguna vez. ─Respondió divertido, consiguiendo que Mimi se encogiera de hombros rendida y ceder a él.

Yamato tomó al niño con cuidado de no despertarlo, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y sostenerlo con sus brazos. Le recordaba al cuerpo de Hayato, cuando aún tenía cinco años, así que era fácil hacerse a la idea de cargarlo. Mimi fue a poner seguro a la puerta trasera para corroborar que todas las luces se hayan apagado en forma y así dirigirse, junto a Yamato, a la salida.

─Te lo agradezco, Yama. ─Dijo Mimi cuando tomó a su hijo en brazos. Era gracioso ver que un cuerpo delgado y aparentemente frágil como el de Mimi, pueda cargar con toda la naturalidad del mundo a un niño de cinco años. Era fuerte, siempre lo fue. ─Deberías de venir un día de éstos con Sora. Me encantaría verla.

Ver la sonrisa sincera en Mimi fue lo único que le pudo hacer esbozar una a él también, aunque con ligereza, con torpeza y poca naturalidad. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cuando llegase a casa se daría de lleno contra la realidad que le tocaba vivir, con la incurable separación que le restaba con su esposa y la imagen de su familia haciéndose pedazos como hace años él vio a la suya padeciendo el mismo fin. Endureció su mandíbula para recordarse que debía mantenerse compuesto un poco más, sólo un poco más antes de dejar atrás a Mimi y sentenciarse a la vida que le correspondía, lejos de la serenidad y calidez que halló en esas horas junto a ella.

Mimi lo despidió con una mano para comenzar a caminar, alejándose de él. Verla marchar fue como un golpe asentado en el pecho, con la misma fuerza que le prohibía respirar con facilidad. No entendía por qué se sentía así, o por qué, a cada paso de la mujer, sentía que la avalancha de pensamientos, pesares y fantasmas iba cayendo sobre él. Quizá sólo necesitaba un poco más de su cercanía, sólo un momento para decirse que todo iría bien, de sentir la calidez que ella le enseñó momentos atrás y no lo pensó, de hecho, con ella parecía ser sencilla aquella tarea y sólo actuar restaba en su cerebro.

Sólo permitir que ella prevaleciera un momento más a su lado.

─Mimi ─Su voz había salido más ronca de lo que recordaba sonar, casi como un gruñido suplicante, incapaz de hacerse oír por orgullo. Pero había algo más que orgullo impidiéndole hablar con propiedad y era la manera en la que lo hizo sentir verla detenerse y volverse a verlo con esos ojos cargados de curiosidad. Y no supo qué decir, ni qué hacer. Sólo se mantuvo tieso viéndola ampliar su sonrisa, de seguro por lo estúpido que parecía al estarse quieto sin nada qué decir.

―¿Yama? ―Inquirió ella cubriendo la distancia entre ambos con sus pasos, escuchando a sus tacones aproximarse a él y quizá se había dado cuenta cuando la tenía delante de él en la cafetería, pero en ese momento parecía ser una burla a su destino ver que la mujer portaba una bufanda verde manzana, con el mismo brillo que recordaba de su emblema encenderse cuando ella despertaba ése sentimiento de pureza. _Midori_ , _por supuesto_ , pensó con ironía y ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada al ver su sonrisa de costado esbozarse sin razón aparente. _No_. Para ella quizá no tuviese sentido, pero él sabía que era un maldito juego del destino.

─Déjame llevarte a tu casa. ―Ofreció, caminando también hacia su dirección y la sintió tensarse un momento, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, en contradicción a la forma en la que sus hombros se cuadraron.

─No queda tan lejos, Yamato. ─Habló ella con una sonrisa, mas podía ver su cansancio y eso lo hizo fruncir su ceño. Por más que permaneció gran parte del tiempo con él en la cafetería, podía notar como la atención de la mujer iba desde la manera en la que las meseras entregaban y recogían pedidos, en la cajera y en los clientes. Podía apreciar con claridad su desgaste del día y no podía imaginarse cargando a Harry hasta donde, vaya a saber Dios, quedara su casa.

─Insisto. ─Volvió a hablar con un tono de voz que no daba paso a réplica alguna. Ella lo miró un momento en silencio, tratando de leer en sus ojos algo que él desconocía pero entonces la vio suspirar rendida y negando con la cabeza, sonrió con más soltura.

─No podré convencerte, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó ella a son de broma.

Y fue él quien sonrió en esa ocasión, acercándose a ella para tomar a Harry en sus brazos y permitiendo que ella se lo entregara. Mimi no protestó en lo absoluto porque era notorio la familiaridad con la que Yamato tomaba el cuerpo del niño, recostando su pequeña cabeza castaña contra su pecho y su pequeño cuerpo era sostenido por ambos brazos.

―Vamos. ―Alentó y tanto ella como él caminaron uno al lado del otro a una distancia prudencial por la vacía acera, dejando atrás a la cafetería que los acobijó toda la noche hasta el lugar donde había aparcado su vehículo

Quitó el seguro y abriéndole la puerta, la observó meterse dentro de la cabina, desfilando sus finas y delicadas piernas revestidas por sus pantimedias negras que hacía juego con el vestido del mismo color que amoldaba su figura y en constraste, su sacón borgoña encima. Ella le hizo un gesto con las manos para que le entregase a Harry y pudiese cargarlo ella, no negándose a ello, Yamato acomodó al niño con su madre. Trató de no mirar tanto y se concentró en cerrar la puerta para rodear su vehículo, entrando a la cabina del mismo.

Y así como le había vaticinado Mimi, su departamento no estaba demasiado alejado de la cafetería, pero por supuesto, no era admisible la idea de que anduviese recorriendo las calles nocturnas cargando a su hijo, sola. La simple mención del _qué hubiera pasado si,_ logró que un peso asfixiante se hiciese en su pecho y sólo acrecentaba bajo la concepción de que pudiese llegar a sucederle algo a ella o a Harry.

La miró disimuladamente por el rabillo de ojo. Estaba muy concentrada en acomodar los cabellos de su hijo mientras le hablaba sobre el cambio de ambiente que representó para todos el retornar a la tierra del sol naciente.

─Fue una lucha para Harry acostumbrarse al cambio de horario. ─Dijo divertida, buscando sus ojos, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo realmente. Ella se había referido a aquel cambio algo _urgente y necesario_. Aquellas palabras eran muy amplias y poco específicas, mas no quiso entrar en detalles por respeto a su privacidad.

Y cuando el complejo habitacional _Emerald_ fue visualizado desde la ventana de Mimi, ambos guardaron un momento de silencio. La Tachikawa se volvió a él entonces con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, para que de éstos pudiese pronunciar un:

─Te agradezco el acercarme a casa. ─Él apagó el motor de su vehículo, asintiendo a sus palabras. Había algo demasiado denso en el ambiente que los hacía sentirse algo abrumados y quizá, hasta nerviosos, pero de esos nervios adolescentes se estaba refiriendo y aunque la imagen pudiese saberle a ridículo, no había otra forma de calificar lo que en el ambiente reinaba.

Yamato bajó del móvil con el aliento visible a causa de la baja temperatura. Se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos como su clásica pose dictaba, caminando en dirección a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla y apreciar a Mimi con Harry en brazos. Aún seguía rondándole en la cabeza la loca idea de que entre todos los sitios o momentos a los que pudo haberse expuesto al salir echo una fiera de su casa, acabara por toparse con la portadora del emblema de la pureza.

―Venga, te ayudo con Harry. ―Animó mientras tomaba en sus brazos el cuerpo dormido del niño y permitía mayor libertad para que Mimi pudiese descender del móvil.

―Dicen que Midori-ku es uno de los barrios más seguros de Yokohama. ―Había dicho Mimi de camino al interior del complejo.

―Y tú le has creído a la casera del apartamento, ¿no? ―Respondió él escuchándola reír por lo bajo. Podría acostumbrarse a oírla de esa manera. De hecho, podría _volver_ a acostumbrarse a ello.

―No puedo engañarte, ¿no es así? ―Habló ella indicándole que la siguiera por el pasillo del ala oeste.

Yamato sonrió ladinamente para pasar sus ojos en un rápido chequeo por el predio, desfilando frente a bloques de apartamentos semejantes entre ellos, donde lo único que variaba era la numerología de cada una. Muchas preguntas asaltaron su mente sobre Mimi, principalmente por qué no se alojaba con sus padres, conociendo la adoración que le tienen a su hija y nieto, pero Yamato no se caracterizaba por andar de curioso y mucho menos entrometido, así que prefirió sólo seguir avanzando al paso de Mimi.

―Aquí es. ―Había anunciado Mimi habiéndose detenido frente a una puerta en específico, pasando la tarjeta de reconocimiento por la rendija y ver que la lucecita roja ―que indicaba el bloqueo de la puerta―, cambió a verde cuando la acción fue concretada.

Mimi se volvió a Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, entendiendo que su caballerosidad culminaba en ese momento. Él también sonrió y le entregó a su hijo en brazos, el cual pareciese reconocer enseguida la figura de su madre, pues sus bracitos buscaron enredarse por el cuello de ésta, descansando su cabecita en la unión entre el hombro y cuello de Mimi.

Yamato observó la escena y en un rápido movimiento para no verse descubierto por su amiga, ladeó los ojos a otro punto, más específicamente al suelo aunque eso lo llevara a observar el suelo del interior del departamento de Mimi, allí donde la luz irradiaba anunciando a sus habitantes y donde pudo ver la presencia de algunas cajas apiladas entre el sofá y la mesa ratona. Eran cajas de mudanza aún sin vaciar y aunque fuesen pocas, hablaba de una estancia aún no concretada del todo.

─Gracias, nuevamente, Yamato.

─Ni lo menciones. ─Fue su respuesta para retroceder unos pasos y comenzar a retomar su camino.

─Salúdame a Sora y los niños. Espero verlos por el café. ─Fueron sus palabras para despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

Yamato vio por última vez la imagen de Mimi por encima del hombro, mientras caminaba, recorriendo el mismo trayecto que había hecho hasta allí. Recompuso su mirar hacia el frente y con las manos en los bolsillo se alejó para regresar junto a su vehículo.

Encendió el motor nuevamente y dejó que roncara unas dos veces, sacudiéndole el frío que el ambiente impregnaba en él. De esa manera, desfiló sus ruedas por sobre el asfalto para ir alejándose del complejo habitacional _Emarald_.

Repasaba en su mente las instrucciones que Mimi le había dicho, todo paso que le sacara de Midori-ku y con alivio vio que ya tenía el cartel de bienvenido a sus espaldas. Nuevamente asaltaba a él ese carácter controlador y organizativo, que le decía que andar tan de noche por carreteras desconocidas era una mala idea. _Menuda mierda_ , se dijo y encendió la radio con la misma intención: terapia de _no pensar_ de regreso a su casa. Necesitaba de ello, así que fue cambiándole a la emisora varias veces en la búsqueda de alguna buena música que lo hiciera concentrarse más en la melodía que en sus batallas internas.

Cuando reconoció la voz de Mick Jagger con _Times waits no one_ detuvo el cambio de emisoras para deleitarse con el fresco estilo de la melodía, donde un conjunto de instrumentos se sumaban entre graves y agudos ya donde el último puente musical se oía de la mano de la Mick Taylor y su solo de guitarra. Y antes de que el tiempo marcado por las baquetas de Charlie Watts diese fin al éxito de los setenta, una nueva melodía emergía con un arpegio de guitarra, lenta, inocente y tranquila.

Pensaba en cambiarle nuevamente a la emisora pero entonces los versos cantados por la aniñada voz de una mujer, oídas como susurros sonando en sus oídos, fue lo que lo hipnotizó. Su dedo índice, el cursor necesario para darle al botón de su radio, quedó suspendido en el aire. Oía aquel conjunto de caricias melódicas que provocaron soltar el aire contenido en su interior, percatándose de haberlo guardado por tanto tiempo.

Sus palabras, súplicas inocentes, ruegos casi desesperados por ser todo lo que la otra persona necesitara para ser feliz. Y eran las palabras de amor que alguien gritaba al viento, pidiendo porque, si fuese a alejarse de ella, pudiese proveerle aunque fuese lo más pequeño e insignificante que tuviese, su _polvo de estrella_ , para que lo pudiese mantener vivo en su recuerdo.

Un esfuerzo en vano, si le preguntaban. Porque ¿quién podría ser lo suficientemente ingenuo como para llevar sus súplicas al extremo y darlo todo por una persona que al fin y al cabo lo dejaría atrás? Sus manos estrujaron el manubrio del volante con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, intentando contener la impotencia que volvía aflorar en él. Porque simplemente no lo entendía. No entendía por qué esforzarse tanto por alguien que no lo amaba, que lo abandonaría.

O era posible que él no lo entendiera porque traía a la rabia haciendo eco en sus pensamientos y al dolor corroyendo sus entrañas. O tal vez no lo entendía porque su temor de abandono era mayor a su amor por Sora. Él no sabía de promesas de amor, ni de sacrificios dados al amor, de tiempo y paciencia entregados a la vida por algo que nunca sería suyo... No, él no era de esas personas.

Y estaba seguro que Sora lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció pero a pesar de todo, ella continuó a su lado, rogando ser todo lo que él necesitara, convertirse en el consuelo a su tristeza y motivo de su alegría, ser aquel aire indispensable para su vida y la razón por la que él sonriese; pero estaba equivocada. O tal vez el equivocado era él.

Aún podía recordar las duras palabras dichas a su esposa, de la forma en la que la miraba con cansancio y rabia. Ella no entendía, se decía, pero el que no quería entenderla era él. Él no podía simplemente ponerse detras del espejo y tratar de ver el reflejo de Sora, el verdadero rostro que su esposa poseía, ajeno al rostro que se esmeró en tallar para él.

Porque era más fácil encontrar un culpable a una solución, porque era más sencillo señalar que sanar. Quizá él no fuese el único culpable de toda la tragedia porque el "nosotros" acabara a la deriva, pero no se libraba del peso de culpabilidad porque en lugar de marcharse, pudo haberse quedado y tratar de solucionar las cosas, tratar de ser él quien se convirtiese en todo lo que ella deseara.

Llegó hasta su casa y como iba subiendo las escaleras para entrar, fue pensando en todo lo que el trayecto de manejo le permitió meditar. En aquella canción que le permitía tratar de esforzarse un poco más, estirar los dedos hasta el otro lado donde se hallaba Sora.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar con las luces totalmente apagadas, sin ningún indicio de sonido, lo hizo reducir los movimientos a un proceso lento y tortuoso, temiendo lo peor. Conforme sus pasos avanzaban por la casa, podía sentir a su corazón bombeando en sus oídos con bravura, amenazando con desprenderse de su pecho y desaparecer. Llamó el nombre de su esposa una, dos, tres veces, elevando su voz, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que el mutismo recibido se deba a que sólo no lo escuchaba. Pero había más que eso, o quizá, _faltaba_ más que eso.

 _But you can skyrocket away from me_

 _and never come back if you find another galaxy_

Sus pasos dejaron de resguardar silencio para no hacer demasiado ruido, porque en esos momentos necesitaba un alboroto que no le dijera lo que ya sabía. Llamó a sus hijos y volvió a repetir con fuerza el nombre de Sora con el mismo resultado: silencio. Y de pie en el umbral de su propia habitación, vio el hueco que el cuerpo de su esposa dejó y no necesitó abrir su placard para descubrir que en él sólo habitaba su propua ropa, cuando había llegado a albergar el de dos personas.

 _far from here with more room to fly_

 _just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

Y ya no pudo más. Ya no pudo sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas, aguantando el dolor que se conglomeró en su pecho cuando fue a ver la habitación de sus hijos y ver al vacío siendo el principal ornamento de sus esquinas. Volvió a repetir el nombre de su esposa en sus labios, mientras tibias lágrimas salían de sus ojos con el suelo como destino final. Y el miedo se apoderó de él porque nunca le supo tan grande aquel lugar, ni tan solitaria su simple presencia.

 _stardust to remember you by._

* * *

Juntó agua entre sus manos para limpiarse el rostro, fregándoselo en un proceso que no quería ver final porque simplemente no quería encontrarse cara a cara con su propio reflejo. Sostuvo su peso gracias a sus brazos por el borde del lavabo que tenía frente a él. Estaba exhausto, pero no solamente de manera física, sino mental.

Se enderezó un poco y tras negárselo un momento, sus marinos ojos acabaron por encontrarse con esa imagen que tanto odiaba, con el reflejo de lo patético y lo desesperante. El espejo de medio cuerpo que contaba el baño masculino le volvió a recordar el estado de su cuerpo y para qué negar que de su alma también. Sólo hacía falta chocar de lleno con su imagen reflejada en el cristal para recordarse lo miserable que se veía, porque el sentir ya estaba sobrevalorado.

Desinfló los hombros con cansancio y hastío. No podía culpar a su jefe por haberle pedido que vaya a lavarse el rostro y respirar "aire puro" ―que en términos profesionales, significaba ir a fumar un rato―. Aunque para serse sincero, ya ni ganas de martirizar su cuerpo con la nicotina, tenía. Su deplorable aspecto no se cuestionaba, hasta su jefe se compadeció de él. Es que esas ojeras marcadas a tal punto que pareciese que le pintaron con marcador negro, o las bolsas oculares que resaltaban con ímpetu, o sus marcados pómulos que enseñaban su, para nada, balanceada dieta a base de cigarrillos y café negro e incluso su barba de algunos días sin afeitarse, ameritaban cuestionamiento alguno sobre el cambio de vida que tuvo.

Y sabía que fue un error el ampliar sus horas de trabajo en la oficina con el único pensamiento de permanecer más horas en ella que en su propia casa. Porque ¿qué lo esperaba en su departamento? ¿Además del silencio, la soledad y los recuerdos compartidos con su familia? _Nada._ Nada lo esperaba de regreso a casa. Ya no habría cena preparada por su querida esposa, ni correteos emocionados por parte de sus hijos o hazañas realizadas por ellos, ya sea en la escuela o con la niñera.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al recordarse de aquellos días atrás en los que se sentía completo. Donde no necesitaba de nada más que de ellos tres. Y una vez más, esa misma oleada de desasosiego y dolor, se abalanzó sobre él y fue devorándolo de a poco. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarlo, de controlarse a sí mismo y a sus estúpidos recuerdos que no hacían más que dañarlo.

Parecía irreal pensar que ya hubiesen transcurrido tres semanas y media desde que Sora se marchó de la casa con los niños a cuestas. Tres semanas y media del día en el que decidió tirar todo por la borda porque ya estaba cansada. ¿Quién no estaría agotado con tantas discusiones y llanto, cuando antes la risa y jovialidad reinaba en sus vidas? Ella ya no contestaba sus llamadas y se negaba a verlo. Al principio, la odió porque al ser portadora del emblema del amor, fue la primera en bajar los brazos, pero él tampoco era merecedor del emblema de la amistad, si venía al caso. Suspiró sonoramente, moviendo un poco el cuello para quitarse la tensión acumulada, sin un resultado diferente. Aún tenía grabadas las palabras que Miyako le había dirigido el día que fue a recoger algunas pertenencias olvidadas por Sora el día que se marchó.

 _Compréndela un poco. Ya tuvo la decepción de un hombre antes de ti que la abandonó. Ella no podía imaginarse que tú lo hicieras también._

Tensó su mandíbula con impotencia. Él era conocedor de la historia de Sora con su padre, de la imagen paterna que nunca tuvo y siempre necesitó. Podría llegar a comprender que sus arrebatadoras decisiones se debieran al miedo a ser dejada de lado como hace años, dando el primer paso y abandonándolo ella a él. Podría llegar a comprender que no quisiera que sus hijos pasaran lo mismo que ella, viendo la imagen de su padre alejarse con la pregunta de que si alguna vez regresaría. Podría llegar a comprenderla… Pero no quería hacerlo. No era la única con traumas de abandono, si viene al caso. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios.

 _La segunda mujer que te abandona… Tienes una maldita suerte._ Y volvió a odiarla porque con su ausencia era más sencillo recordar el día en el que Natsuko se marchó con Takeru, dejándolo a un lado, como si la presencia de su padre bastara para él, mintiéndose a sí misma y haciendo que él se mintiese todos esos años sobre la necesidad imperiosa de tener que esperar algo más que abandono por parte de la mujer que amaba.

Trató de congregar la tranquilidad a su mente volviendo a abrir el grifo del lavabo y cargar un poco del agua entre sus manos para fregarse el rostro, una vez más, diciéndose que las anteriores ocasiones no sirvieron de mucho.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo llamándole la atención. Era sólo un mensaje de texto, para su suerte. No es que estuviese con los mejores ánimos para contestar una llamada. Y cuando vio el nombre de Hida Iori, agradecía que sólo fuese un mensaje porque lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era hablar con su abogado.

Cuando Sora se fue de la casa, poco tiempo pasó para que la demanda de divorcio fuese presentada ante el juzgado. La impotencia pudo más que el raciocinio para entablar un acuerdo con ella, negándose a firmar los papeles correspondientes creyendo que de esa manera, el aplazo del tiempo sería considerado. Mas no sabía de lo equivocado que estaba. Su negativa a la firma de documentos dio por sentado el inicio del litigio y con o sin él, el juzgado iba a dar audiencia al caso. No había remedio. Estaba metido en la misma zanja que su padre hace años, lo quisiera o no y debía dar partido al asunto.

Volvió a releer el mensaje que su amigo le envió, indicándole sobre la fecha de reunión con la abogada de Sora. Suspiró nuevamente, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Como respaldo, tenía el apoyo de Iori, asesorándole con todo lo relacionado y abogando a su favor. En parte, era una suerte, pero sabía lo difícil que ha de ser para el abogado estar entre medio de un asunto que competía a sus amigos.

Desde el instante en el que Sora le pidió el divorcio, se había negado a admitir tal opción porque no estaba listo a verse en el mismo papel que su padre hace tantos años atrás. Dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia. Con esas tres semanas y media de ver a sus hijos ciertos días, evitando a Sora y concentrándose en su trabajo, se había dado cuenta que la única solución era eso: Separarse de ella.

Él era la muestra clara que nada se conseguía con unos padres que hallaban más entretenido la discusión que una sana conversación y por más que su orgullo se estrujara dentro suyo, sabía que si no fuese por Sora, ahora ellos estarían caminando por el mismo sendero que alguna vez sus padres lo hicieron, destruyéndose a sí mismos. Era lo más sensato.

Ella no deseaba verlo aún, lo más factible era que su madre, Toshiko Takenouchi, cuidara a los niños mientras ella trabajaba. Por supuesto, Sora no iba a permitir que su padre, con un horario excesivo, se hiciese cargo de alguno de ellos. Ya experiencias de ello tenía y sabía que ella no quería volver a depender de la imagen masculina, al menos por ahora.

La anterior vez que se había llevado a los niños para pasar la tarde con ellos, unas pocas palabras fueron cruzadas con su esposa y a oídos ajenos de sus hijos, ella volvió a recalcarle que era lo mejor para todos que mantuvieran distancias y dejaran que el juez a cargo decidiera las cosas.

Es que ¿qué podía sacar de bueno toda aquella situación? Ver a sus hijos alguno que otro día, no poder hablar con su esposa porque todo acaba en discusiones y llanto… El divorcio era lo mejor, pensó. Pero ahí estaba él, plantado en el baño masculino de su trabajo, no pudiendo pensar más que en una solución que no implicara la separación definitiva con su esposa. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Volvió a cargar agua entre sus manos y se humedeció el rostro, fregándose los ojos. Dejó salir otro suspiro, escuchando el agua caer hasta que la presión se hiciese nula a través del grifo y nuevamente quedaran él, su reflejo y el silencio reinando aquel lugar.

Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. En un principio, no quería acceder a firmar el divorcio porque esos papeles habían marcado su infancia de por vida y no quería hacerle lo mismo a sus hijos. Sonrió con pesadez, burlándose de sí mismo por ser tan patético. ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando todo ya estaba cantado? Sólo restaba esperar el veredicto final del juez. A él no le interesaba las pertenencias que le correspondía, él sólo quería ver a sus hijos con normalidad. Incluso, a su mente, llegó la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo con Sora para tomar a Ayumi o Hayato bajo su tutela, pero la imagen de él mismo siendo alejado de Takeru cuando niños…

 _No, no podía._

El problema lo tenía él. Él no podía simplemente volver a pasar por algo tan duro como el separar a una familia.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y eso lo hizo reincorporarse para mirar a quien iba entrando, viendo a dos compañeros suyos ingresar con risas entre ellos, bromeando de algo que no le interesaba en absoluto. Cuando uno de ellos cayó en cuenta de su presencia, se deshizo de la gracia para sonreír más comprensivamente, provocando que Yamato frunciese el ceño ante la falsa indulgencia en sus rostros, cargados más de lástima que otra cosa. No le sorprendería saber que ya todo el edificio se haya enterado de que su esposa lo abandonó, alejándolo de sus hijos. Por supuesto, ¿quién no miraría con lástima a quien tuviese que pasar por ello?

─Hey, Ishida ─Habló uno de sus colegas. ─el jefe te está buscando.

Yamato sólo asintió a sus palabras, conteniendo sus propios pensamientos contra sus compañeros mientras abandonaba los sanitarios.

Cuando salió de los baños pudo ser consciente del color que iba llenando las esquinas de su nivel, rememorando la festividad que azotaba al departamento de físicos, astrónomos e ingenieros. Caminó a zancadas marcadas para subir los dos escalones mínimos que compensaban el desnivel con el descanso y mirara donde mirara alguno que otro globo adornaba cubículos oscuros y lúgubres, tratando de que por lo menos un solo día, el lugar ―mayoritariamente ocupado por hombres― fuese un poco más atractivo. Inevitablemente, frunció el entrecejo ante la idea del aniversario del departamento, pero lo que más corroía sus entrañas era las deficientes ganas que sentía de estar festejando algo.

El nivel donde se hallaba su departamento enfocado a las distintas ramas de la ingeniería, comprometía a unos quince a veinte profesionales, entre ellos su jefe, quien debía de estarlo buscando. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, aún húmedo, fastidiado por el empecinamiento que aquel hombre tenía sobre el involucrarlo en esas estupideces que a muchos alegraban.

Por supuesto que valoraba la fecha y la importancia para su trabajo, pero no estaba de humor y mucho menos de ganas para soportar alguna encomienda que su jefe deseaba darle para apoyar el _carácter festivo_ que acometía el día.

Fujikawa Ren yacía recostado muy cómodamente contra la mampara negra que servía de divisoria entre cubículos de sus empleados y como era costumbre, estaba pasando el rato con una de las empleadas que, ni tonta ni perezosa, alentaba al buen humor del hombre. Todos eran conocedores de la fama de casanova que se mandaba su jefe, a pesar de las canas entremetidas entre su tinte barato rubio y sus arrugas en la tez morena que poseía, aún tenía ánimos para fingir que circulaba por unos irreales treinta y pico años. No le sorprendía que aún siguiese soltero, ya que la seriedad sólo podía verse en contadas ocasiones y no necesariamente en el trabajo. Bueno, ¿qué podía juzgar él si estaba en una peor situación que la suya?

Rodó los ojos con hastío conforme fue acercándose al hombre para referirse a él en su acostumbrado tono gélido.

─¡Oh, Ishida-san! ─Habló el hombre al reconocerlo, reincorporándose de dónde estaba.

─¿Me ha estado buscando, Fujikawa-san? ─Habló Yamato con su indiferencia característica. El hombre retomó sus pasos hacia su despacho, siendo seguido por Ishida.

─Acaba de llegar la encomienda de bocaditos dulces para el aniversario. Llama a la recepción y pide que suban los alimentos, por favor. ─Y antes de que pudiese replicar algo más, el hombre se encerró en su despacho.

Yamato maldijo en su interior y dejó escapar un suspiro cansino. Retomó la marcha de sus pies hacia el teléfono interno y se comunicó con la recepción, preguntándose por qué, entre todos los empleados, debía de encargarse de eso precisamente él.

─ _Recepción. ─_ Habló la voz de una mujer tras la línea.

─Suzuki-san, envíe la encomienda de bocados dulces al nivel tres, por favor. ─Habló Yamato, observando a sus compañeros entusiasmados hacer lugar en varias mesas para colocar los bocadillos. Rodó los ojos y regresó su atención al teléfono.

─ _Oh, Ishida-san. Por supuesto._ ─Habló la mujer. ─ _Necesito que venga a firmar el permiso de admisión de su departamento, si no es mucha molestia._

─Es verdad… El bendito permiso… ─Murmuró molesto, peinándose el cabello con su mano libre, intentando apaciguar los nervios. ─De acuerdo. Iré en un momento, pero manda a que traigan la comida. ─Sin más, cortó la llamada y se dispuso a tomar el elevador para dirigirse a la recepción del sitio.

Llamó a la cabina y cuando la luz amarillenta indicó que el ascensor llegó a su piso, las puertas se abrieron trayendo a su vista a la última persona que esperaba encontrar.

─Yamato. ─Pronunció Mimi con sorpresa al verlo en el umbral de las puertas del elevador cuando ella estaba a punto de avanzar al departamento con ambas manos cargando tres cajas rectangulares con el logo de _Milky Way_ impreso en sus tapas.

Él tampoco disimuló mucho la sorpresa recibida al verla, aunque tampoco pudo evitar pasear sus ojos azules por la figura de la mujer. Mimi tenía una debilidad por los vestidos y las faldas, adjudicando el hecho de que eran cómodos y se veía muy bien en ellos. Nunca negó el atractivo de su amiga, pero en esos momentos, sabía que ese calificativo no era algo positivo. Ella rio divertida al ver que él aún tardaba en reconocerle, como si no pudiese dar crédito de verla plantada delante de él. Escucharla reír fue lo que lo trajo de regreso a la tierra.

―Si, lo lamento… Me has tomado de sorpresa. ―Confesó Yamato haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiese verse bienvenida por el lugar, paseando con sus finas piernas visibles bajo la falda de tubo blanco que amoldaba sus contorneadas caderas y acentuaba su pequeña cintura en aquella blusa color amarillo sin mangas. ―Permíteme. ―Añadió cuando se dio cuenta que ella cargaba con algo más que belleza en sus manos. Ella no pudo negarse a la caballerosidad de su amigo cuando éste tomó las cajas con bocadillos dulces traídos de su cafetería.

―Tampoco sabía que trabajabas aquí. ―Había dicho Mimi, una vez le tendió las cajas. Se llevó una mano a un mechón rebelde que sobresalía de su cabellera, pulcramente acomodada en un medio moño ligero, con ese aire infantil y grácil en sus movimientos.

―No considero como un buen tema de conversación el asunto del trabajo.

―Es un alivio. ―Respondió ella. ―Por un momento creí que eras un tipo de agente secreto de la NASA.

―De apoco. ―Bromeó él y ella sonrió.

Yamato apartó como pudo sus ojos de sus labios para caminar hacia donde disponían la mesa de agasajo, donde ya circulaban alguno que otro envase de soda y snacks salados. Iba colocando en forma las cajas de alimentos, cuando uno de los nuevos interinos se acercó a ayudarlo.

―Al parecer fue mala idea dejar sola a tu amiga. ―Comentó el más joven cuando iba abriendo las cajas. Yamato no comprendió sus palabras y éste lo notó, por lo que con una sonrisa, le enseñó con la cabeza la dirección en la que Mimi se hallaba, siendo rodeada por varios compañeros suyos, mirándola como si de un pedazo de carne fresca se tratara.

En parte, era normal. Ver a una mujer vistiendo más que un sobrio uniforme que no ameritaba figura alguna, sumando a la evidente belleza de la cual su amiga era portadora, habrá sido el motor que todos aquellos hombres necesitaban para dejar sus respectivos puestos de trabajo para ir a por Mimi.

Un calor indescriptible subió por su cuerpo e hizo mella en su pecho, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de hacer volar a todos los pervertidos que tenían rodeada a Mimi. Por el amor de Dios, era Mimi. Su amiga de la infancia a quien veían como un pedazo de pan recién sacado del horno. No necesitó otra excusa ni explicación para que sus piernas comenzaran a andar en dirección a la jauría de lobos a zancadas marcadas y a paso acelerado. Si quería que Harry tuviese de regreso a su madre en una sola pieza, era necesario sacarla de allí y canto antes.

─¿Eres la repartidora de golosinas? ─La melosa y exagerada voz de uno de sus compañeros, parado delante de Mimi con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa torcida puesta en el rostro mientras la evaluaba de arriba abajo sin descaro alguno, fue lo que recibió al llegar hasta ellos.

─En realidad, mi repartidor está enfermo… Vine personalmente porque la entrega es muy importante. ─Respondió Mimi sin un ápice de molestia ante la intervención de los empleados, principalmente porque no caía en cuenta del efecto que tenía su persona en el sexo opuesto. Siempre fue así.

Desde el colegio, tanto Taichi como él debían de encargarse muchas veces de los abusivos que querían propasarse con ella cuando la ocasión ameritaba. Recordaba a su moreno amigo tener los nudillos rojo furia cuando San Valentín llegaba y no sería una mala idea seguir su ejemplo, aunque claro, estaba hablando de sí mismo. Él no necesitaba recurrir a la fuerza bruta para hacerse entender.

Su mano fue hasta el hombro de su compañero, consiguiendo llamar la atención de éste, como el de los otros buitres.

―No hagan perder el tiempo a la Señorita. Tiene muchas entregas que hacer. ―Y con la aclaración establecida, avanzó hacia Mimi para dirigir su mano a la espalda de la mujer, indicándole que lo siguiera hasta el interior del ascensor.

―Visítanos más de seguido, Tachikawa-san. ―Fue una de las tantas despedidas que levantó la huida de la castaña a merced del rubio, crispándole los nervios al ver cómo Mimi los despedía con la mano, muy gentilmente hasta que las puertas los ocultaron de su vista.

―Tienes unos compañeros muy simpáticos. ―Alegó Mimi con inocencia.

―No tienes idea. ―Respondió sin un ápice de gracia en su voz.

* * *

─No recuerdo que de joven hayas sido tan caballeroso. ─Dijo Mimi a son de broma, cuando el coche de Yamato dobló en la calle que correspondía a su cafetería. Él esbozó una sonrisa de costado, burlándose de sus palabras.

─Oh y esas ocasiones en las que las fiestas de cursos superiores acababan a las tres y media de la mañana, ¿podrías decirme quien te acompañaba a casa, chica presumida? ─Preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino, aunque no necesitaba mirarla para saber que la mujer enrojeció de la vergüenza y en esos momentos fruncía sus labios como si de una niña a la que su tarro de galletas le fue arrebatado.

─Hmp… Buena memoria, Ishida. ─Había dicho Mimi rodando los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando la astucia de Yamato la dejaba fuera. De tanto, Mimi soltó una pequeña risita que llamó su atención. Mirándola con curiosidad, ella alegó. ─Hacía tanto que no me llamaban de esa forma.

─¿Podría ser porque soy el único que te llama de esa forma?

─Creo que el presumido es otro. ─Acusó con diversión, riéndose del hombre. Yamato, quien había salido de la oficina cargado de tensión y un humor de pocos amigos, llevándose a Mimi lejos de sus compañeros de trabajo con complejo de perros en celo, comenzaba a sentir que la presión ejercida de sus manos sobre el volante, fue reduciéndose de a poco con sólo escuchar la risa de su amiga. ─Gracias por el aventón, Yama, pero no tenías por qué acompañarme de regreso. ─Volvió a hablar cuando visualizó a la poca distancia, el letrero de su cafetería, haciéndose cada vez más próximo.

La velocidad del vehículo fue reduciéndose hasta volverse nula cuando estuvieron delante de las instalaciones de _Milky Way_. Volvió a observar el logo del café. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que de entre todas las cafeterías o reposterías que pudiese habérsele ocurrido a su jefe contratar para el aniversario del departamento, fue Mimi quien acabó por cruzarse en su camino. Sabía que gracias al programa de gastronomía que conducía hacía años atrás, Mimi fue adquiriendo una considerable fama en el medio, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Japón la reconocería.

Sabía que debía alegrarse por ella, de que su alcance laboral llegara a tal punto que entidades nacionales de tal calibre contrataran sus servicios… Sin embargo, aún tenía grabada en la retina, cómo sus compañeros casi saltaron por Mimi al verla, como si se tratara de la última espécimen hembra que le restaba a la humanidad para no extinguirse. Nuevamente, esa sensación de rabia lo fue colmando hasta las esquinas más inóspitas de su cuerpo. Definitivamente, decir que se alegraba de que Mimi sea contratada por su empresa para cada acontecimiento que existirá a partir de la fecha, era mentir.

─¿Yamato? ─La había oído llamarlo con curiosidad. Y con justa razón, siendo que el mutismo albergó a su amigo y de seguro, su semblante impasible se haya tornado en un fruncimiento de ceño y una total muestra de desagrado de algo que ella desconocía completamente. Trató de relajar un poco sus facciones, sintiéndolas tan tensas que le dolían. ―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó al tiempo en el que desprendía el cinturón de seguridad y entornaba su cuerpo para mirarlo mejor, como si hubiese algo imperceptible a la vista que estuviese llamando la atención en su amiga. Él también la miró y sentirse observado por aquellos orbes miel le daba la impresión de que estaba al desnudo delante de ellos. Y tuvo miedo.

─Lo lamento. Mi mente aún está en el trabajo. ─Mintió, consiguiendo apartarse de los ojos de su amiga, aquellos que intentaban ver con profundidad su interior, intentando comprender qué lo acongojaba.

Tener que enseñar su destrozado ser, le avergonzaba y hacía sentirse pequeño. No quería que Mimi conociese esa parte de él que tanto odiaba. Prefería pasar años sin verla, si eso significara mantenerse a sí mismo seguro.

La escuchó suspirar con la irritación plasmada en ella.

─No debiste acompañarme entonces. ─Reprochó ella, apartando también sus ojos de él. ─¿No es acaso un día importante para tu trabajo?

─No te preocupes. ─Respondió, tratando de encontrar algo interesante en el tablero del comando de su vehículo. ─Además, no podía dejarte marchar sola.

─No me trates como una niña, ¿quieres? ─Comentó ella y por el tono de voz, sabía que estaba molesta. Yamato se volvió a ella con algo de urgencia, aunque la encontró hurgando en su bolso, buscando algo que para él era desconocido. La escuchó farfullar por lo bajo.

─¿Se te perdió algo? ─Inquirió Yamato. Ella no lo miró cuando le respondió.

─Creí haber puesto mi teléfono aquí, pero no lo encuentro…

─Te llamaré. ─Ofreció él, sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros su propio móvil para discar el número que Mimi le fue dictando. Al cabo de dos segundos, escucharon el timbre de Tachikawa sonando por lo bajo, impedido por la distancia que los separaba de ambos. ─Creo que está bajo tu asiento, Mimi. ─Apremió.

─Vaya… No sé en qué momento cayó allí. ─Dijo estirándose hacia atrás para tantear el teléfono sentenciado por debajo de su asiento.

─Espera, te ayudaré. ─Y dirigiendo su mano hacia el mismo curso al que la mano de Mimi fue, comenzó a tantear a su par.

─Yamato, detente que lo estás apartando.

─Lo escucho. Sé dónde está. ─Contrarió él, continuando en su búsqueda.

─Ésa es mi mano. ─Rio Mimi al sentir cómo Yamato tomó de su mano en un intento por obtener el bendito teléfono.

─Si te aparataras, sería más… ─Sus palabras acabaron muriendo en la cumbre de sus labios cuando Mimi giró su rostro para verlo y cayeron en cuenta que la distancia que los separaba era tan ínfima que él podía saborear el sabor a cereza que abrazaba a sus rozagantes labios.

La gracia infundada en la mujer ante tal situación en la que dos adultos se enfrascaran como niños en la búsqueda implacable de su teléfono celular, acabó muriendo al voltearse a verlo, quizá buscando hallar la sonrisa en Yamato o aunque sea una mueca de gracia que parecía ser algo tan ajeno para el rubio. En lugar de eso, no supo cuan mala idea fue la de mirar a su amigo en esos momentos, siendo que unos simples milímetros eran los que la distanciaban de los labios del rubio.

La sensación de tenerlo todo a su alcance y a la vez, amedrentarse a sí mismo ante la idea de poseerlo y temer por perderlo, lo hicieron mantenerse estático, como si un movimiento en falso lo sentenciara de por vida. Aunque viéndolo de otra perspectiva, sabía que si avanzaba un poco más, a donde sus labios le ardían por acabar reposando, sería ponerse la soga al cuello.

Mimi no apartaba sus ojos de él, admirando cada detalle en su rostro, tal fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que caía en cuenta en él, apreciando sus orbes azules que a cada paso, sentía que se oscurecían hasta igualarse a la vista de las aguas del mar bajo la penumbra de la noche. Sentía cómo la vista acaramelada de Mimi recorrían cada parte de él y se detenían sobre sus labios. Y podía poner las manos al fuego y no temer quemarse al decir que ella deseaba besarlo con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía.

―Yama…―Susurró contra él.

 _«Yo… Yo también lo deseo.»_ Pensó y aquel sincericidio fue abrumador. Confesar tales deseos, arrojaron a la nada el último pedazo de autocontrol que confinaba en su cuerpo y entonces, cumplió el anhelo de sus labios que ardían por sentir los de Mimi. No supo en qué momento cerró los ojos, porque lo único de lo cual era consciente era de la forma en la que acarició la distancia que los aislaban, rozando con timidez la humedad reposada sobre los labios inferiores de Mimi, producto del constante recorrido que su lengua ejercía sobre sus labios a un modo de tranquilizar el temblor que los martirizaba.

Un simple roce, superficial, fugaz y hasta accidental fue el que nació entre ambos y hubiese podido condenarles a rogar por más, de no ser por el pequeño golpeteo asentado en la ventana de Mimi que los hizo separarse como si del impacto de una explosión se hubiese tratado. Ambos volvieron el rostro sonrojado hacia la ventana, hallando a un sonriente Harry, ajeno a lo que su madre y su amigo estaban a punto de cometer.

─Ha…Harry… ─Susurró Mimi como recordándose de su papel como madre y amiga. Enseguida abrió la puerta una vez que su hijo se apartó de ella y casi sin mirar a Yamato, se despidió de él para tomar la mano de su hijo con la suya y avanzar hacia el interior de la cafetería.

Yamato la miró marcharse con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una tormenta de emociones contradictorias se desató entonces, unas donde la decepción, excitación, culpa y odio comenzaron a usar su interior como cuadrilátero para arreglar cuenta entre ellos. Se recompuso en su asiento, teniendo nuevamente a su frente el volante y su tablero electrónico titilando con su luz de _stop_. Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo y enseguida encendió el motor de su vehículo para echar a la huida, como la consciencia volvía a reinar en su cuerpo.

Maldijo mil y una vez en su interior, preguntándose qué demonios había sido lo de hace rato, por qué de repente tenía tantos deseos de partirle la boca a Mimi con besos arrebatadores y deseos innombrables que, sacados a luz, sólo conseguirían mandarlo a la cárcel. Aceleró el paso, rumbo a su trabajo, mientras en su mente afloraba la imagen de Mimi, de sus ojos, de sus labios… De esos benditos labios que casi lo hicieron cometer una locura. Dejó salir aire de sus pulmones con toda la frustración que sentía, sin poder deshacerse de ella por más que quisiera.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo ya estaba más compuesto en sus cabales. Por supuesto, no podría continuar sino. Abrió la puerta de su lado y descendiendo del vehículo, tomó algunas carpetas que estaban en el asiento trasero cuando escuchó el timbre de llamada de un teléfono celular que no era el suyo. De inmediato, recordó que aún tenía el celular de Mimi metido bajo el asiento del copiloto y se apresuró a ir por él, hallando el pequeño aparato cuyo revestimiento poseía algunas pegatinas de estrellas brillantes y unos colgantes en forma de corazón, totalmente lejos a la idea de que pertenecía a una mujer adulta de casi treinta años. Sonrió sin poder contenerse, pensando que cada pertenencia de Mimi, era una extensión más de ella.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería con el sonido de la campanilla revelando su llegada. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y el lugar parecía que cada vez estaba quedándose corto ante la clientela que acudía a él. Miró a su alrededor intentando dar con la figura femenina que buscaba, aunque en su mayoría eran todas meseras yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro. Una de ellas se acercó hasta él, haciendo un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo que él correspondió.

─¿Mesa para uno? ─Preguntó la empleada a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

─Sólo vengo a entregarle esto a Tachikawa Mimi. ─Respondió él, enseñándole el móvil de la dueña del lugar. ─¿Podría entregárselo por mí?

─¿Yamato? ─Una tercera voz los hizo virar los ojos hacia su dirección y el hombre se maldijo internamente porque sentía que nuevamente, todas sus emociones afloraban en su interior con salvajismo. Mimi se acercó hasta donde estaba él. ─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Dándose cuenta de ello, se sonrojó y llevó un mechón castaño tras la oreja.

─Sólo quise entregarte tu teléfono. ─Respondió, intentando no sonar dolido ni molesto. Ella pasó sus ojos de él a su mano donde descansaba su celular.

─Oh… Gracias. ─Al decirlo, vio cómo su rostro iba tomando color con el paso de los segundos. Quizá avergonzada por su brusquedad o por algo más que él ya no quiso verse analizándolo. Ya bastante diversión le brindó sus pensamientos de regreso a la cafetería.

Él le enseñó una ligera sonrisa a modo de respuesta para después voltearse con toda la intención de marcharse de allí. Ni siquiera habían transcurrido una hora desde el _casi_ posible incidente en su auto, así que lo mejor era que se marchara de inmediato de allí.

─Yama…

 _O eso creía._

Por un momento, odió que lo llamara de esa manera. Su nombre, en sus labios, resultaba terriblemente dulce y la odió por tantas cosas que lo hacía experimentar. Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera infantil y encantadora.

─¿Te…Te gustaría tomar algo? ─Formuló Mimi, jugando con sus manos como si de una niña se tratara. Una niña tímida y avergonzada. Dos características completamente inverosímiles a la Tachikawa Mimi que él conocía.

Pero a esas alturas, no sabía ni siquiera quién era él cuando estaba junto a ella.

─En realidad, ahora estoy ocupado. ─Respondió con la gélida voz con la que se caracterizaba.

Ver como ella se encogió de hombros, mientras la decepción se infiltraba en sus ojos por más que ella se mostrara sonriente, lo hicieron trastabillar.

─Entiendo, yo…

─Vendré mañana. ─Apremió de inmediato, sin que su cerebro mandara la orden para decir semejantes palabras. Aunque mero rábano le interesaba cuando encontró júbilo en los iris castaños de su amiga, aunque mayor fue la sensación al decirse que él provocó aquel brillo en sus acaramelados orbes.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría negarle nada a aquella mujer. Y eso sólo le heló la sangre.

* * *

Yamato se dirigió al mismo sillón y a la misma mesa a la cual acudía siempre que iba a la cafetería de Mimi, teniendo siempre la misma visión del jardín interno que le aligeraba y oxigenaba la vista con los arbustos verdes y las flores que ornamentaban a su paso. Las mesas se hallaban en el centro del jardín, con algunos niños jugando a su alrededor, entre ellos vislumbró a Harry. Cuando el pequeño de cinco años lo reconoció, lo saludó con efusividad desde el otro lado con total confianza, a comparación del primer día que llegó allí. Yamato le correspondió con un ligero agitar de su mano y una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios.

Entornó sus ojos de regreso al interior del lugar, hallando la calidez de los colores café, rosa y champan haciendo alarde en la decoración y a las personas llenando el sitio. Sus azules ojos se vieron persiguiendo la grácil figura de Mimi hablando con unas meseras, dando órdenes como cual empresaria, solucionando problemas con la facilidad que todo le resultaba propio en ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido observándola, sólo supo que ella se acercaba a él meciendo las caderas a un ritmo que lo invitaba a hacerse con su figura hasta cansarse. Por supuesto, trató de encontrarle sentido a la azucarera que reposaba delante de él cuando la escuchó llegar, sentándose delante de él.

─Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado por ti. ─Habló ella con total sinceridad.

─En absoluto. ─Respondió él, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, guardando cierta distancia de ella, por miedo a que su cercanía lo hiciese cometer alguna estupidez. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que Mimi resguardaba sus manos bajo la mesa, estaba casi seguro que ella temía a lo mismo.

Ya para ambos era sabido que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos sólo podría desatar cosas incontrolables y no estaban en la situación ni poseían las ganas de lidiar con ellas. Porque estaba seguro que no se detendrían, caso contrario.

Carraspeó, intentando ahogar esos pensamientos en lo profundo de su ser, buscando algo inteligente qué decir.

─¿Qué tal va el negocio? ─Se apresuró a formular con cierta torpeza en sí mismo. No tenía que mostrarse nervioso ante ella, pero la idea de tener que estar poniéndose un collar al cuello ante cualquier indicio de sublevación de su cuerpo con respecto a su sentido común, no ayudaban para nada.

─Mejorando día a día. ─Se animó a decir, con la misma cautela que él parecía guardar. ─Las redes sociales ayudan mucho y ya nos estamos preparando para abrir el servicio de _catering_. ─Sonrió y pareció que lo hizo sin desearlo, animándolo a preguntar.

─¿Sucede algo?

─No es nada… ─Dijo negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños viajaron hasta posarse en los azules de su acompañante. Una intensidad clara se leyó en ambos y una chispa lo hizo encogerse de hombros, para no tensarse en el proceso. ─Sólo me resulta algo increíble el cambio que di en cuanto a mi trabajo… De la televisión a una cafetería. ¿Quién lo diría, no?

─Es un cambio radical para alguien que vive de su público. ─Comentó él, ganándose un fruncir de labios que ameritaba a un gesto de falso enojo. Él sonrió divertido de sus muecas y parecía que la tensión entre ambos iba reduciéndose, sintiéndose cada vez más libre de hablar. ─¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión de dejar el programa de cocina?

─Pues… ─Iba a hablar cuando el llamado aniñado de Harry, corriendo hacia donde ambos adultos se hallaban, la interrumpió. Mimi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para sentarlo a su lado y nuevamente, la mirada castaña del pequeño se centró en Yamato. ─Criar a un niño no es sencillo, pero tampoco es una tortura. ─Fue diciendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry. ─No quería que Harry creciera en un sitio poco tranquilo como un set de televisión, ni el apuro de un horario poco flexible. Hay ocasiones en las que se deben hacer sacrificios por la familia.

Sacrificios. Por supuesto que él comprendía de eso.

─Mami dice que no quería que tuviese novia muy pronto, por eso dejó el trabajo de la tele. ─Respondió Harry uniéndose a la conversación, consiguiendo que tanto Yamato como Mimi rieran por su comentario.

─Es que si tienes novia, me dejarás sola. ─Dijo Mimi, haciéndole caras tristes. Harry rio para así negar con la cabeza.

─No estarás sola porque papá está contigo, ¿lo olvidas?

Su inocente y dulce comentario sentó como un recordatorio a Yamato del terreno en el que se hallaba. Mimi estaba casada y fue bendecida con un matrimonio excelente a cómo se veía. Bajó un momento la mirada para no dar de lleno con el rostro de Mimi, aunque por más que se obligara a ello, sus ojos azules acabaron por vislumbrar el rostro de la mujer aunque lo que halló en él, no era lo que esperaba. Una sombra de tristeza apagaba el brillo soñador y alegre que caracterizaba a Mimi en cuestión de segundos.

Harry seguía hablando y por más que su madre correspondiera a sus palabras, Yamato era consciente que una parte de Mimi estaba apagándose sin saber por qué. Frunció el ceño con tal imagen y entonces las preguntas comenzaron a nublar su mente. Cuestionamientos sobre Michael, el esposo de Mimi, el chico norteamericano que solía aparecer en las tarjetas Navideñas que la Tachikawa enviaba cada año a cada uno de ellos hasta hace varios años atrás.

─No creo que hayas tenido problemas en adaptarte a Japón, ¿o si? ─Preguntó Yamato a Harry, quien alzó un poco los hombros a modo de enseñarse indeciso. La atención de Mimi volvió a recobrar pie en la conversación que tenía Yamato con su hijo. Ella lo miró con cierta intensidad y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, como una señal de que regresaría a mostrarse tan brillante como sólo ella puede serlo.

Mimi continuó hablándole sobre su deceso como conductora del programa televisivo gastronómico en Boston, escuchándola atentamente y oyendo los aportes que Harry metía de vez en cuando a las palabras de su madre. No cabía duda que la madurez le sentaba tan bien a la castaña, notándose no sólo físicamente sino también su persona misma; mas no quedaba oculta la esencia infantil que aún se asomaba en ella, dándole aquel toque característico.

Y durante el tiempo que pasó con ella, se dio cuenta que le gustaba escucharla. Era divertida y jovial, una combinación que entibiaría el alma a cualquiera, alivianando las amarguras de uno para alejarse de la realidad que lo atormentaba.

Y nuevamente recordó a Michael y un desconocido enojo hacia el norteamericano surgió.

 _No. No era cierto._

Sí sabía por qué le mosqueaba aquel sujeto: porque teniendo a una hermosa y divertida esposa, madre de un niño adorable como Harry, no hacía más que brillar por su ausencia. Si él fuese…

 _«Oh, cállate, hipócrita»._ Pensó antes de terminar esas ideas ridículas que su mente le jugaban. ¿Qué podía hablar él sobre descuidar a su esposa e hijos, si es que no hizo nada diferente? Era un idiota y lo sabía. Apartó las ideas de su cabeza porque él no era de esos que se inmiscuía en la privacidad de las personas. Odiaba que hicieran lo mismo con él, así que prefirió hacer vista gorda de lo sucedido, fingiendo que no había visto nada y mucho menos, pensado nada.

Sus pedidos fueron entregados por la mesera donde una gran taza de _mint kiss latte_ , junto con un pastel de crema y un jugo de naranja se ubicaban delante de Yamato. El rubio miró su pedido con ojos sorprendidos. No recordaba haber pedido tantas cosas.

Oyó, entonces a Mimi aclarándose la garganta para hablar.

─Es una nueva receta para el pastel de crema y necesitaba de algún valiente que me hiciera el favor de aprobarlo. ─Dijo con un guiño juguetón que le hizo sonreír, aunque no le creía ni tres palabras.

─Seré como un conejillo de indias, ¿te refieres a eso? ─preguntó divertido.

─Prometo que te gustará. ─Volvió a decir acercándole aún más el platillo.

─Mimi, no puedo aceptarlo. ─Dijo Yamato encogiéndose de hombros. No es que no pudiese pagarlo, simplemente no quería que ella hiciera esos detalles para él. Él no necesitaba de nada y mucho menos de un pastel de crema.

─Descuida, esto entra como una invitación de la casa. ─Recalcó Mimi con cierta pena en su voz y en su mirar. Ella se veía preocupada por él.

Tenía un aspecto horrible, lo sabía pero odiaba ser visto con lástima. Era un hecho que Mimi lo miraba de esa manera, como un perro viejo y herido, postrado a mitad de la calle, necesitado de atención y cuidado. No, estaba cansado de eso. Volvió a rechazar su atención, mas ella dejó escapar un bufido.

─Oh, vamos. Has sido buen mozo conmigo y con Harry. Tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento. ─Comentó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Yamato no parecía del todo convencido e iba a volver a rechazarlo cuando Harry llamó su atención.

─Si no quieres comértelo todo, puedo comerlo contigo.

─¡Harry! ─Alegó Mimi sonrojada por el atrevimiento de su hijo, aunque eso sólo hizo que Yamato sonriera al verla sonrojándose de esa manera y más aún teniendo los ojos brillantes del niño encima de los suyos.

─Podríamos compartirlo. ─Respondió Yamato ante la inocencia y dulzura que Harry enseñaba, completamente semejante a lo que recordaba de Mimi cuando niña.

Yamato se hizo a un lado para indicarle a Harry que se sentara junto a él. El rostro del niño se iluminó y a toda prisa, bajó del sillón que compartía con su madre dirigiéndose hacia el paralelo al suyo, allí donde estaba Yamato, sentándose junto a éste y tomar la cuchara que le pasó el rubio.

Él también probó bocado del pastel a la par de Harry, sintiendo a su gusto deleitarse por su sabor y a su estómago vibrar por sentir lo que le correspondería en cuestión de segundos. No se andaba alimentando en forma, comía poco y fuera de horarios establecidos que lo hicieron bajar de peso gradualmente y eso, sumado el aumento de cigarrillos consumidos, sólo ameritaba a una próxima recaída de salud. Decir que aquel bocado satisfizo su estómago era mentira, porque toda el hambre que acalló durante ese tiempo, resurgió junto con su apetito.

Sintió la mirada de Mimi sobre él y al mirarla, la encontró observándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos, como cual niña no desprende su atención sobre algo magnífico. Trató de contener el calor que subió por sus mejillas, pero al parecer ella lo notó por lo que rio por lo bajo.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─Inquirió él ya sin disimular el sonrojo en su rostro. Ella no hizo nada para ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios y la vio entonces acercar su dedo índice hacia él, precisamente sobre la comisura de sus labios, rozándolos con delicadeza para arrebatar lo que sería un pequeño rastro de crema que entre cucharadas, se perdió.

─Que no hay mucha diferencia entre Harry y tú. ─Alegó ella enseñándole el rastro de crema en su dedo y señalándole a su hijo, Yamato sonrió divertido en ver la barbilla del pequeño empavonada en crema. ―Harry, cariño, déjame limpiarte. ―Pidió Mimi a lo que su hijo negó con la cabeza para tomar por sí mismo la servilleta y pasársela por el mentón a modo de limpiarse.

Ambos adultos sonrieron. Yamato volvió su vista a ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era notorio el regocijo que sentía Mimi al apreciarlo con aquella vergüenza encima, siempre habiéndole molestado por ser tan reservado y mojigato cuando eran más jóvenes.

Una de las meseras se acercó a Mimi para pedir su presencia en la cocina; al parecer, la castaña era quien mantenía todo bajo control en aquel lugar. La vio levantarse con intenciones de marcharse y él, no pudiendo apartar sus ojos de su figura, la seguía a cada movimiento y mucho menos al ver como la mujer, de manera inconsciente ─o quizá tratándose de una costumbre ya─, se llevó a sus labios su índice con el rastro de crema, degustando su sabor.

El sonrojo en el hombre aumentó y ni siquiera sabía por qué. _«Eres un idiota»._ Volvió a recalcarse a sí mismo, para llevarse otro bocado a la boca, apartando sus ojos de Tachikawa, buscando entretención en otro punto ajeno a ella.

─Ishida-san ─lo llamó Harry, poniendo su atención sobre el niño, quien lo miraba expectante aunque un ligero frunce se acentuó en su castaño ceño que perdía toda seriedad con el rastro de crema visible en su mentón. ─, ¿por qué mira mucho a mi mamá?

Yamato casi se atragantó por la repentina pregunta, teniéndose que llevar el café a los labios para hacer pasar la comezón en su garganta. Se la aclaró y volvió a mirar a Harry, con una sonrisa cuyas comisuras atentaban con caerse.

─Yo… Yo no la miro… _Tanto_. ─Apeló con voz apenas audible, avergonzándose de sí mismo.

─Sí lo hace. ─Volvió a insistir, cruzándose de brazos, ésta vez. ─Si miente, le crecerá la nariz.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello pensando en sus siguientes palabras. Harry tenía razón, estaba mirando demasiado a la mujer y eso no estaba bien. Eso no era correcto ni propio en él, pero desde que la volvió a encontrar, muchas cosas de las que no ameritaba a ser algo propio suyo, comenzaban a volverse característicos porque _ella_ se lo provocaba.

─¿La mira porque es bonita, Ishida-san? ─Volvió a preguntar Harry.

─No… Es decir… Es muy bonita. Yo… « _¿Enserio? ¿Te estás poniendo nervioso frente a un niño? Madura, Yamato»._ ─Aspiró y se volteó a mirar mejor al niño, encontrándose con sus grandes orbes verde agua, observarle con un detenimiento detectivesco. ─Escucha, Harry ─habló el Ishida, recomponiéndose. ─Es normal que mucha gente admire a tu madre, siendo que es muy bonita, gentil y amable.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces.

─Entonces… ¿Le gusta mi madre, Ishida-san? ─Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

 _«Maldición…»_

Para su suerte, Mimi regresó junto a ellos, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón que había dejado desocupado, pudiéndolo salvar de cualquier respuesta que pueda ser usada en su contra.

─Espero que Harry no esté haciendo muchas preguntas. ─Dijo Mimi a lo que Yamato se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente. ─Está en esa etapa de la niñez que le da curiosidad todo. ¿No es así, cariño? ─Harry asintió a sus palabras. ─De seguro pasaste por lo mismo, Yama.

─En parte. ─Habló Yamato recordando cuando Ayumi era más pequeña y aquella etapa de curiosidad llegó a ella, aunque en lugar de preguntar, le gustaba responderse a sí misma; un detalle que difería con Hayato, a quien sí le divertía preguntar todo lo que podía.

Yamato le fue contando sobre sus hijos, de cómo eran y lo distintos que podían llegar a ser entre ambos, viendo la fascinación, tanto en Mimi como en Harry, el escucharlo.

─Deberías de traerlos un día. ─Dijo Mimi. ─Sora debe probar unos pastelillos de chocolate que sé que le gustarán.

Yamato prefirió sólo asentir, sin pronunciar nada más porque no quería recordar lo deteriorada que se encontraba su familia en esos momentos. Para su suerte, Harry tomó la palabra y la conversación se volvió en torno a él. Y de esa manera, otra tarde transcurrió entre palabras, risas y una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no creyó encontrar. El vacío que atacaba su interior con constancia se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando Mimi estaba junto a él. Ciertamente, la culpabilidad de estar disfrutando junto a otra mujer que no sea su esposa, era lo que lo hacía querer poner los pies sobre la tierra, pero ¿qué méritos acarreaban el arraigarse a una realidad pésima? Se maldecía internamente por ello, pero nuevamente ella, con su alegría, carisma y ternura parecía espantar todos sus fantasmas.

Como la anterior ocasión, las horas transcurrieron sin miramientos y de ésa forma, fueron los últimos en salir del local de comida; y recapitulando los acontecimientos pasados, él los llevó, tanto a ella como a su pequeño niño hecho un ovillo somnoliento, hasta su casa.

─Espero que a Sora no le moleste que no llegues a casa temprano, Yamato. ─Dijo Mimi con pena en su voz cuando caminaban hacia el cuarto que le correspondía a la mujer, mientras él cargaba a un Harry dormido.

─Ella… ─No pudo hablar. No pudo decir que su esposa lo dejó y de que su vida era un total fiasco. ¿Cómo podría decir esas cosas a Mimi? ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas a cualquiera? ¿No estaba cansado que lo mirasen con lástima? Claro que sí, toda su vida fue así. Yamato sólo prefirió contener el aliento un momento para luego dejarlo libre. ─No es sorpresa que llegue tarde. Hay ocasiones en las que amanezco en el trabajo.

─¿Amanecer? Yamato, ¿cómo puedes permitirlo? ─Preguntó Mimi deteniendo el paso para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. ─Creí que eran imaginaciones mías que te notara más delgado de lo que recuerdo. Tienes que alimentarte bien y dormir bien también. Te ves tan descuidado. Deberías cuidarte más.

─No es que quisiera, Mimi, pero hay ocasiones en las que debo sacrificarme más─

─Nada de peros, Ishida Yamato. ─Regañó Mimi negando frente a él con su dedo índice. ─Mira si te enfermas o te sucede algo, Yama… ─Su seriedad inicial fue ablandándose como hielo a la intemperie, mirándolo con esos ojos cálidos que le hacían sentirse tan lleno. El que lo esté regañando era algo que no esperaba. Pensándolo mejor, aquella taza extra y el pastel de crema de la tarde era su forma indirecta que empleó para aliviarlo, para compensar el estado maltrecho que poseía.

¿Por qué se sentía tan cálido? ¿O por qué su corazón comenzó a bombear de esa manera tan alocada? Sentía su rostro arder y eso sólo le prohibían pensar con claridad.

─Entiendo que quieras dar lo mejor de ti, Yama ─volvió a hablar Mimi, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, apenas una fina curva que sus carnosos labios promulgaban, enseñándole más de lo que alguna vez creyó encontrar en una sonrisa. ─, pero eres la cabeza de tu familia. ¿Qué sucedería si acabaras enfermo?

Bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos sin saber por qué. ¿Porque lo había regañado por haber sido tan descuidado y egoísta? No lo sabía. No sabía, realmente, nada cada vez que estaba junto a ella. Y para congregarlo aún más a la nada, sintió la tierna, pequeña y delicada mano de Mimi acariciando su mejilla, rozando el bello de su barba y viéndola exhalar un suspiro de esos labios que lo tentaban en silencio.

─No soy partidaria de las barbas… Aunque a ti no te queda mal. ─Y así, sus mejillas parecían encenderse como faros en mitad de la noche.

Como pudo, liberó una de sus manos bajo el peso de Harry, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, para poder tocar la mano de Mimi, aquella que se hacía con su rostro, acariciándola y desfilando su tacto hasta posarse sobre la muñeca de la mujer en un amago porque se alejara de él, pero incapaz de permitirse su distancia.

─Yo me alejaría de ser tú. ─Susurró por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras, sonando de una forma en la que no solía hablar normalmente, observando con cautela los ojos de su amiga. ─Las espinas no son las mejores compañeras.

Mimi sonrió ante sus palabras pero no retrocedió ni un ápice de distancia ni apartó sus ojos de los suyos. Sólo hasta cuando Harry se removió un poco, ambos cayeron en cuenta de dónde estaban. Ella alejó lentamente su mano de su rostro, como obligándose a hacerlo porque muy internamente no lo deseaba.

La castaña cargó con el peso de Harry cuando Yamato se lo tendió y no reprimió una pequeña sonrisa cuando el niño se abrazó a su madre como reconociendo su cuerpo de inmediato a pesar de estar sumido en su sueño.

Mimi se volvió hacia él cuando cruzó el umbral y un silencio se instauró entre ambos, donde sólo sus miradas parecían querer decirse algo. Ella tomó con su mano libre el pomo de la puerta y antes de cerrarla, dijo.

─Dile eso a Togemon… ─Yamato la miró sorprendido por sus palabras, pero antes de poder pronunciar alguna pregunta, ella se despidió. ─Buenas noches.

* * *

Algo dentro suyo comenzó a enardecerse, incendiarse y sólo deseaba que lo consumiera hasta que ya no quedara nada de sí mismo. Aún podía sentir los ojos de Mimi encima suyo, como dos orbes bañados en un bellísimo otoño, estudiándolo en silencio, admirándolo de una manera que lo hacía estremecerse. Su tacto estaba grabado en su piel, como el cálido y gentil suspiro que su propio cuerpo necesitaba volver a sentir.

Recordaba aún sus palabras, sus sugerentes e indirectas palabras. No sabía qué pensar, porque acabaría volviéndose loco. Creía conocerla, creía saber de ella, de todo lo que alguna vez representó en su pasado y volvía a la vida en su presente; pero entonces llegaba ésta nueva Mimi y tiraba todo lo que alguna vez había creído y demolía sin esfuerzo alguno todas sus barreras, sus precauciones, su propio juicio estaba en el suelo fragmentándose de a poco. Y él mirando a todo su mundo arder en las manos de Mimi.

Comenzaba a creer que la nicotina era el vicio más inocente en el que podría haber caído, porque estaba seguro que si se dejaba caer en Mimi, no había forma de salvarse.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, subiendo hasta acabar en su nuca y sabía que eran sus emociones luchando entre ellas y por si fuese poco, una nueva emoción se había sumado a la odisea interna.

 _Deseo_.

Llegó hasta su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, siendo recibido por el silencio y la soledad. Encendió las luces y se adentró a su casa, dejando sus pertenencias en los lugares establecidos, como su maletín en el sofá o su saco sobre la silla de su escritorio. Fue caminando a paso tranquilo mientras se deshacía de su corbata y admiraba lo enorme que resultaba su departamento sin nadie dentro más que él y sus pensamientos.

Afloró a su mente el recuerdo del interior del departamento de Mimi y la idea de que no había nadie aguardándola dentro, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Sonrió con ironía al hallar tal semejanza con su vida. Una coincidencia para nada agradable.

Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama, donde siempre lo hacía junto a su mesita de noche, mientras se deshacía de sus calcetines y sus pantalones y a mitad de la tarea que implicaba desprenderse los botones de su camisa, su mirada se dirigió hasta el cajón de su pequeña mesa nocturna.

A pesar de no haberla abierto hace tiempo ―quizá desde que Sora y él ya no estaban juntos―, sabía con exactitud todo lo que en su interior descansaba, incluyendo esa pequeña parte que _la_ representaba. Tentado a tomar la pequeña estrella que guardaba de Mimi en los confines del cajón, acercó su mano hasta él y dudó un momento, pero acabó por hacerlo, acabó por abrirlo y hallarse con el diminuto adorno que no veía hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

No sabía por qué lo había sentenciado al olvido, siendo que anteriormente, no podía dormirse sin haberlo visto y tocado un momento. Era posible porque ese broche representaba una milésima parte de Mimi, pudiendo ser el único recuerdo palpable que tenía de la misma; aunque en la actualidad, la necesidad de arraigarse a algo tan diminuto teniéndola tan cerca era ridículo…

 _Tenerla_. Por supuesto. Esa palabra implicaba verla en su cafetería y sentenciar sus movimientos a lo que su sillón y la mesa le permitían.

Prevalecía en él el efecto latente de hace un momento, aquel que lo hacía sentirse tan arraigado a algo y a la vez, tan a la deriva sin un lugar donde refugiarse. Aunque ese sentimiento de desolación, no podía compararse con el que sentía cuando Sora lo había dejado… No, era muy distinto porque a pesar de no estar con su esposa, sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría a continuación. El tiempo transcurriría, curaría heridas y él volvería a crear aquella muralla invisible para evitar sentir dolor nunca más. Pero con Mimi era distinto.

Ella no había hecho nada por sentenciarlo a un exilio inhumano, porque él mismo lo había hecho para no hacer ninguna barbarie que la implicara a ella. Creía conocerla, creía saber cómo actuar con ella. Era su amiga de la infancia, adolescencia y parte de su juventud… No tendría que tener problemas para lidiar con ello, pero allí estaba, sin diferenciar lo que era arriba de abajo, ni atrás de adelante. Ella lo sorprendía con cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada roce de piel inocente y perdía el norte.

Era peligrosa, porque no sabía el efecto que tenía en él ni en las personas a su alrededor.

Se sentía como un idiota, como un niño idiota, que empezaba a experimentar sensaciones nuevas, sin nombres que lo definiesen, sólo sensaciones inexplicables recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado. ¿A quién engañaba? Nada de lo que sentía en esos momentos tenía sentido alguno como para tratar de definirlo con palabras. Lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era darse una buena ducha y fumar uno de sus acostumbrados cigarrillos nocturnos hasta que Morfeo quiera adormecerlo en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada, me disculpo por la enorme espera, pero sucedieron muchas cosas por aquí que me comprometían enormemente como estudiante. No entraré en detalles porque no es el sitio para ello, así que pasaré directamente a lo que importa:**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron los capítulos pasados y también agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario! Me han hecho muy feliz y brindado de inspiración para agregar algunas cosillas más.**

 **Y es así como llegamos al último capítulo con un epiloguito de regalo, a causa de la terrible espera que les di :c Espero que lo disfruten, principalmente tú, Mid :DDD**

 **Nuevamente recalco el gusto que me dio escribir esto, porque he profundizado mucho en lo que a personajes se trata y mi comprensión por algunos de ellos ha crecido a tal punto de encariñarme aún más.**

 **Les acerco nuevamente mis recomendaciones musicales:**

 *** Waves – Mr. Probz. (No está mencionada explícitamente dentro del texto, pero se hace referencia a partes de la letra de la canción)**

 *** Forever and Always – Bullet for my Valentine.**

 **Y como siempre, quisiera agradecer a mis queridas colaboradoras:**

 *** A Kai-chan y Pati-chan por la ayuda en cuanto a inspiración, sugerencias y correcciones se trató.**

 *** A mis excelentes abogadas (en serio son abogadas), Izzie y Nata, que me dieron una gran mano y consejo a la hora de tratar los temas legales. Ya puedo meterme en problemas con tranquilidad jajaja**

 *** A mi amiga Ayumi por prestarme su nombre porque me pareció lo más adecuado para implementarlo. ¡Además de que es un nombre hermoso!**

 **En fin, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo final y que haga justicia mi demora :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Digimon y ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

El fic está basado en la canción **Zoriontsu izan** del grupo vasco _"Kauta"_ , siguiendo las especificaciones de Mid: Quiero un fic basado en una canción que escuché el otro día que hace mil que no la oía y me viene rondando en la cabeza una y otra vez. La canción se llama "Zoriontsu izan", del grupo vasco "Kauta". Pido que se lea la letra bien antes de aceptar el reto... porque si no ya no es lo mismo.

* * *

Guía Narrativa.

─Diálogo.

 _«Pensamientos.»_

 _Flashback._

 **Nota: Amanogawa significa 'río en el cielo' y hace referencia a la vía láctea.**

* * *

Sin que se dé cuenta, la rutina se hacía con él, aferrándose a sus días como goma de mascar en la suela de los zapatos. Por supuesto, a él no le importaba caer en ella porque, toda persona acaba encontrándose con un organigrama que rigiese sus días; y hasta si era sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba estar aferrado a uno. Era su zona de confort y él no era una persona temeraria ni amante de la espontaneidad. Desde chico se vio bajo las reglas de la rutina con los horarios laborales de su padre, las visitas esporádicas de su madre, los ensayos con su banda, las visitas a Sora, sus ya acostumbradas salidas al cine, cenas en algún restaurante, incluso ella organizaba su calendario femenino para tener sexo; y cuando hacían el amor, sabía dónde besar y acariciar, el ritmo y la duración aproximada de sus encuentros. Toda su vida fue edificada para respetar horarios, citas, días.

Nunca le había molestado respetar a la rutina, porque consideraba que le facilitaba las cosas para todo.

Pero en ese momento, comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre la comodidad que implicaba su nueva rutina, mientras el proceso legal de divorcio se llevaba a cabo, aguardando porque el juez solucione tal litigio.

Veía el vapor de su café escaparse de la superficie oscura, con su reflejo superponiéndose en una viñeta circular, proporcionada por su taza. Tomó la cuchara que escoltaba a la fina pieza de porcelana y fue revolviendo su interior, permitiendo que su imagen se distorsionara lo suficiente para no poder reconocerse.

Estaba ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, por lo que Hayato se vio obligado a llamar su atención con el agitar de su pequeña mano al aire, hasta que los azules ojos de su padre se volcaran sobre los cobrizos suyos.

─Papá… ─Dijo el niño pelirrojo, dueño de la imagen de Sora cuando pequeña. Yamato sólo apartó tales pensamientos al reconocer la preocupación que su hijo le expresaba. ─¿Te encuentras bien?

Yamato bajó la tensión de sus hombros ante la necesidad de mostrarse tranquilo para que su hijo pudiese creer en su _"Estoy bien. No te preocupes"_ que se acostumbró a decir desde joven. Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del niño de siete años y revolvió sus cabellos con ternura, viéndolo aflojar el ceño que había acentuado, motivo de su preocupación.

─Lo lamento, campeón. ─Añadió tras su acostumbrada frase. ─Es sólo que estoy algo cansado.

Comenzaba a pensar que a Hayato ya no le iba el falso bienestar que expresaba con sus palabras, pues éstas perdían credibilidad al ver a su padre tan deprimido. El niño hizo una mueca con sus labios, la misma que empleaba cuando algo no le cuadraba y como era costumbre, buscaba con la mirada a su fuente de respuestas: su hermana mayor. Yamato también dirigió sus orbes azules hacia Ayumi, quien yacía sentada junto a Hayato, con las manos hechas puños y sirviendo de soporte a su rostro, mientras observaba de manera distraída su taza de chocolate caliente con unas galletitas de avena, las cuales tenían forma de gatitos. La diferencia que Yamato apreciaba en la mesa, entre los pedidos de sus hijos, era que su hija mayor tenía intacto su platillo de galletas y su taza de chocolate sin un sorbo bebido. Al parecer, tanto ella como su padre eran el foco principal de preocupación que Hayato hallaba en la mesa.

Reconocía esa mirada en su primogénita. Una mirada cargada de fingida indiferencia y rebosante de impotencia y amargura. Escudriñar tal detalle provocaba que una oleada de tristeza se meciera en su interior, porque podía leerse a sí mismo en Ayumi. No la culpaba. Era normal sentirse defraudado cuando ves que tus padres yacen separados y la única oportunidad en la que veías a tu padre eran en días específicos y por supuesto, cuando tu madre no estaba.

Apretó las manos hechas puños, conteniendo la rabia de la situación en la que se advertía, recordando los últimos acontecimientos con su esposa.

Negó sus palabras internamente. Ya ni siquiera sabía si era correcto referirse a ella de esa manera.

Cuando el litigio del divorcio había iniciado, Yamato tuvo que buscarse un nuevo departamento donde habitar. Sora había regresado al que compartían estando casados, porque sabía que era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para los niños que todos sus recuerdos se instauraban allí. Por su parte, no quería incomodar a su padre para que lo dejara alojarse con él y mucho menos iba a molestar a Takeru siendo que éste ya llevaba una feliz vida de casado junto a Hikari y sus pequeños hijos, Yuki y Kaoru. No le quedaba más que alquilar un departamento nuevo.

Miró de nuevo a sus hijos. No podía mentirse diciendo que nada había cambiado, porque sólo estaría maquillando la realidad a base de fingido bienestar. Una barrera invisible podía leerse entre él y sus hijos y no era para menos. La extraña relación que llevaban en esos momentos, una donde los niños solo pudieran ver a su padre en días específicos, sin comunicación alguna con Sora era… Exasperante, cansador y horrible para los niños. Era verdad que las discusiones habían cesado, pero sólo gracias al distanciamiento. Sus hijos ya no lloraban por los gritos, pero tampoco se alegraban de ver a su familia partida en dos. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

 _«Maldición…»_ Execró internamente, volviendo a sentir el lacerante dolor de cabeza que le provocaba toda aquella situación. A pesar de que había comenzado a cuidarse en la alimentación y tratado de dormir las horas correspondientes, nada lo libraba de sus propios fantasmas cada que meditaba sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Podría estar mejorando su salud física, pero la moral estaba por los suelos.

─Ayumi ─Escuchó que Hayato llamó a su hermana con esa preocupación latente en su voz, a pesar de la sonrisa que intentaba sostener en su rostro. ─, si no tomas tu chocolate se enfriará. ¿No es verdad, papá? ─Dijo regresando su atención hacia su padre, buscando que lo respaldara en sus palabras.

─No lo quiero. ─Había dicho Ayumi de mala gana, recostando su espalda contra el respaldo y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, retirando sus ojos azules hacia algún punto ajeno a sus acompañantes.

No era la primera vez que la niña se comportaba esquiva cada vez que salían los tres juntos. Tenía su mismo carácter, pero antes de sentirse agradecido porque la niña era su claro reflejo, le aguijoneaba el orgullo. Yamato frunció su ceño ante la actitud de su hija.

─Lo pediste tú misma, Ayumi. Tómatelo. ─Dijo su padre, mas sólo recibió silencio por parte de la rubia. ─Ayumi. ─Volvió a llamarla, perdiendo la paciencia con la niña, sin conseguir nada distinto de ésta. Exhaló un suspiro cansino. ─Prometiste que podríamos tener una salida armoniosa ésta vez.

─No eres el más indicado para hablar de promesas. ─Farfulló Ayumi, sin mirarlo aún, acabando con toda la paciencia que tenía.

─¿A qué viene eso? ─Inquirió su padre, molesto por la insolencia de su hija.

─Olvídalo. ─Restó importancia, para suspirar.

─No es manera de hablarle a tu padre. ─Recriminó Yamato.

─¡Pues los padres no rompen promesas! ─Bramó su hija, mirándolo por primera vez y hallando en su semblante rabia y dolor, humedecida por las lágrimas que atinaban a escaparse. Yamato acentuó el fruncir de su ceño pero sin poder sentir más que confusión y dolor ante las palabras de su hija.

La niña de diez años soltó un sollozo impotente, sonrojándose a cada paso por no poder contenerse ni poder mostrarse firme a su padre. Yamato sabía que entre las cosas que más odiaba Ayumi, se hallaba encabezando la lista el llorar en público, pero aún más si el público era él.

─No pasaré por alto el que me hables en ese tono, pero explícame qué promesa no he cumplido. ─Habló Yamato manteniendo la compostura. La niña temblaba por el llanto contenido dentro de ella, así que sólo pudo pronunciar una coartada de escape.

─Iré al baño. ─Fueron sus únicas palabras para comenzar a caminar, alejándose de su padre y hermano con la única intención de no dejarse ver débil.

Aceleró el curso de sus pasos, aunque cabizbaja y ensimismada en sus propias cavilaciones. Tanto así era su abstracción que no notó que iba contra la dirección de alguien más hasta sentir cómo el cuerpo de esa persona interceptó contra el suyo con tanta fuerza que la hizo retroceder unos pasos que evitaron una vergonzosa caída contra el suelo.

Ayumi se sobó la nariz lastimada a causa del golpe y enseguida levantó los ojos azules contra el que osó empujarla de esa manera, hasta que encontró delante suyo la figura de una mujer medianamente alta, con un bonito vestido celeste, enmarcando su figura tenía un cinturón blanco y delgado a la altura de la cintura y un ligero saquillo bordado del mismo color que acentuaba la belleza y pulcritud en la castaña mujer de ojos caramelo, mirándola con sorpresa y una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

Yamato sabía que lo mejor era dejar que Ayumi se calmara para razonar con ella. Una de las cosas que había heredado de sí mismo, además del cabello y los ojos, era su temperamento y se conocía a sí mismo como para saber que un momento a solas, meditando lo sucedido, era suficiente para su hija. Aunque al ver el encuentro entre ella y Mimi, lo hizo ponerse de pie para ir a ver si Ayumi estaba bien, aunque por la forma en la que se impuso delante de Mimi, sabía que sí lo estaba.

─Ops, lo lamento, cariño. ─Se disculpó la mujer haciéndose a su altura para llevar una mano hasta los mechones cortos y rubios que se notaban tras las orejas de Ayumi, luciendo los zarcillos brillantes en ellas. La niña pareció recelosa por su cercanía, así que dio un paso hacia atrás mientras estudiaba en silencio a la mujer delante de ella.

Mimi reconoció que fue algo brusca con el acercamiento dado hacia la niña, resguardando su mano y no pudiendo evitar mirarla con dulzura, deleitándose con su imagen.

─Lo siento… Es que te pareces tanto a tu padre. ─Había dicho Mimi, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la rubia comenzaran a tomar un pigmento rojizo y se encogiera un poco en su lugar.

─¿Co…Cómo conoce a mi padre? ─Preguntó y la desconfianza y vergüenza se leía en su voz. Mimi rio por lo bajo y eso sólo enfurruñó más a Ayumi. ─¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

─No lo tomes a mal, linda. ─Había dicho la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, aún mirándola con ternura. ─Pero eres la viva imagen de Yamato cuando era pequeño.

Ayumi se plantó en su lugar al escucharla hablar de su padre con tanta familiaridad, avergonzándose de tal detalle, como si estuviese escuchando algo que no debería. Enseguida sintió las manos de su padre sobre sus pequeños hombros y al levantar la vista, encontró los azules ojos de su progenitor mirándola.

─¿Recuerdas que quería presentarles a una amiga de la infancia? ─Habló Yamato dirigiéndose a su hija, quien asintió a sus palabras pasado un momento. ─Pues, te presento a Tachikawa Mimi.

La aludida se enderezó en su lugar y sus castaños ojos, que fijos se encontraban sobre Ayumi, pasaron a mirar al hombre delante de ella.

─Son como dos gotas de agua. Salvo que ella es tu versión femenina y mejorada, Yama. ─Aguijoneó ella con diversión.

─Muy graciosa. ─Respondió él tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que anhelaba aflorar en sus labios. Era como un acto reflejo cada vez que Mimi desfilaba delante de sus ojos el que sus labios se tornaran hacia arriba.

─Tú debes de ser Ayumi-chan, ¿no es verdad? ─Habló Mimi volviéndola a mirar. La niña encontraba cierta calidez en los ojos de la mujer que la hablaban, por lo que tardó un poco en asentir a su pregunta, bajando la mirada al suelo con timidez. ─Tu padre no ha dejado de hablar sobre ti. ─Los ojos azules de Ayumi subieron nuevamente hasta los de Mimi con sorpresa. ─Eres tan hermosa, Ayumi-chan, pero deberías de sonreír más. No seas como el amargado de tu padre.

─Que sigue presente. ─Dijo Yamato con fingida molestia, siendo correspondido por una risita divertida por parte de Mimi.

─Yo también le digo eso ─una cuarta voz se unió desde el amplio asiento del cual, tanto padre e hija, se hubieron levantado. Cuando Mimi miró a su izquierda encontró a un niño unos años mayor a Harry, con una tez bronceada y delicada, mientras unos cobrizos ojos grandes y curiosos la examinaban y un mechón de cabello pelirrojo caía entre medio. ─. Siempre le insisto que sonría más, pero ella es tan seria y aburrida. No se parece en nada a mí.

─Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Quién es éste galán? ─Preguntó Mimi acercándose hasta el niño y acariciar su cabeza con ternura, escuchándolo reír por lo bajo. Mimi volvió su vista a Yamato con emoción. ─Es la copia exacta de Sora… Salvo que en niño.

─Me llamo Ishida Hayato; mucho gusto. ─Volvió a hablar el menor entre ambos niños, ampliando la sonrisa en Mimi.

─Pero si es todo un caballero. Mucho gusto, Hayato; mi nombre es Tachikawa Mimi y soy amiga de sus padres. ─El niño miró con fascinación a Mimi.

─¿Escuchaste eso, Ayu? ─Preguntó Hayato con emoción. ─Ella conoce a mamá y a papá desde chicos…

─Así es. ─Otorgó Mimi con el mentón en alto, regodeándose de orgullo. ─Así que si quieren saber alguna anécdota vergonzosa de ambos, pueden preguntar con toda tranquilidad.

─Si serás… ─Habló Yamato rodando los ojos con hastío. Mimi le sacó la lengua con infantilismo que sólo provocó sonrisas en los presentes.

─Y éste señor de aquí ─dijo ella señalando a Yamato con su índice. ─tiene las mejores anécdotas si de vergüenza estamos hablando.

─Ey, ten un poco de decoro, Mimi. ─Acusó él comenzando a sonrojarse notoriamente, caminando hacia ella. ─Si ventilas los trapos sucios, nada me impide de hacer lo mismo.

─Oh, claro, claro. Porque yo soy la reina en pasar papelones, ¿no es verdad, Ishida-san? ─Reiteró Mimi guiñándole un ojo y aumentando el sonrojo en el rubio. ─Siéntense, niños. Nos queda una larga tarde por hablar. ─Dijo instándoles a tomar asiento y a ambos niños mientras Yamato dejó salir un sonoro bufido que se ganó una sonrisa coqueta de Mimi.

Yamato tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que hace un momento y Mimi se sentó junto a él, teniendo a la vista a los niños.

─Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. ─Dijo Mimi tras un momento. ─Pero me halaga que vengan a visitar mi cafetería.

─No te preocupes, tienes un buen servicio. ─Respondió Yamato, señalando sus pedidos a medio consumo. Mimi sonrió al hombre y regresó sus ojos hacia los niños, aunque fue cuando se percató de que el chocolate de Ayumi y sus galletas seguían intactas.

─Ayumi-chan, ¿se te enfrío el chocolate? Puedo recalentarlo en el microondas, si lo deseas. ─Ofreció Mimi con una sonrisa que a la niña hizo sentirse culpable.

─No se preocupe. ─Respondió ella con celeridad para llevarse una galleta a la boca y enseguida beberse un sorbo de su taza, más por cumplir que por otro motivo, aunque al sentir el delicioso sabor haciéndose en su paladar, detuvo su masticar para deleitarse con mayor facilidad con él. ─Está delicioso… ─Dijo Ayumi cerrando los ojos y llevarse ambas manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

─¿Quieres que te traiga más chocolate? ¿O prefieres más galletas? ─Ofreció Mimi haciendo un ademán de levantarse para ir a hacer un pedido, pero la mano de Yamato tomó la suya para detenerla.

─No te preocupes. Aún le queda mucho. ─Sus palabras sonaban con un deje de diversión ante la efusividad de la castaña y reconocer ese detalle, la hizo enrojecer de vergüenza.

─Lo lamento. Es mi lado materno saliendo a flote.

─Ya lo creo. ─Respondió él, mirándola a los ojos para luego dirigirse a sus hijos.

Mimi continuó hablando con los niños, preguntándoles ciertas cosas o contándoles sobre otras más de cuando, tanto ella como Yamato, eran más pequeños. Era increíble el efecto que tenía Mimi en las personas, transmitiéndole aquella esencia tan atractiva y agradable que la caracterizaba. No supo que se quedó mirándola por demasiado tiempo, hasta que ella enfocó sus ojos hacia él, volviendo a notar aquel sonrojo adorable en su rostro.

─¿No te molestará que los niños vayan a jugar con Harry, verdad? ─Inquirió ella con emoción. ¿Cómo podría negársele algo si lo miraba de esa manera? Yamato se maldijo internamente para luego hacer un ademán con su mano, de que estaba con toda la libertad del mundo. ─¡Genial! ¡Vamos, niños, les mostraré donde está mi hijo! ─Y de esa forma, tanto ella como sus dos hijos se levantaron para ir hacia el jardín donde a Yamato le gustaba mirar cada vez que estaba en aquel sitio.

Vio a Mimi guiando a Ayumi y Hayato hacia donde Harry yacía entretenido con sus juguetes. La mujer hablaba con los niños con naturalidad, haciéndose a su altura y con palabras cariñosas y tactos suaves, creaba una empatía con ellos.

 _«Los padres no rompen promesas»._ Volvió a recordar las palabras de Ayumi, dolidas palabras que le enseñaban cuán lastimada estaba. Bajó la mirada hacia la taza casi llena que tenía frente a él, preguntándose a qué se refería su hija. No recordaba haber hecho alguna promesa a la cual hubiese faltado, aunque antes de meterse demasiado en sus pensamientos, la voz de Mimi lo sacó de regreso a la realidad.

─Tienes unos hijos tan buenos. ─Al escucharla, dirigió sus ojos hacia donde la veía acercarse a paso tranquilo, con los ojos puestos sobre el ventanal que daba la imagen de los niños jugando y compartiendo juntos.

Él también volcó su atención sobre dicha imagen y se sintió más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa en Ayumi aflorar conforme más pasaba junto a los otros dos niños.

─Son increíbles… ─Suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

No se había dado cuenta que Mimi mantenía su castaña mirada sobre él, hasta que sintió el cálido y delicado tacto de una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la suya. Enseguida, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los de ella y reconocer su semblante preocupado, le hizo preguntarse tantas cosas.

Antes de poder proferir algo, ella volvió a hablar.

─Yama… ¿Te sientes bien? ─Sus palabras se escucharon en un hilo de voz casi audible, enseñando la preocupación que en ella se resguardaba.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─Respondió sin ocultar su curiosidad.

─Cada vez que entras por esa puerta, creo que el brillo de tus ojos va consumiéndose… Como si se apagara poco a poco. ─Nuevamente aquella faceta suya a la que no le interesa si cae o no inoportuna, diciendo lo que pensaba sin detenerse a analizar sus consecuencias, se hacía notar porque su preocupación era genuina. Ella era genuina.

Mimi no escatimaba en lo que las personas podrían opinar de ella, o si la tachaban de entrometida. Ella era así y no tenía miedo a mostrarse tal cual era. No oía de razones cuando esas razones la impedían comportarse como ella sabía.

Sonrió ladinamente. Dirigió sus ojos hasta la mano de Mimi y no podía recordar alguna caricia tan cargado de afecto que aquella. Tomó la mano de Mimi con la suya propia y se dio la libertad de acariciar su piel con cariño, con ese cariño que dos amigos se demuestran. Con una mezcla entre lo infantil y lo maduro.

Su alarma interna, esa que siempre sonaba cuando comenzaba a actuar sin juicio y la que le recordaba lo que debía hacer o cómo comportarse, comenzó a sonar. De hecho, estaba acostumbrado a escucharla con estridente son cada vez que Mimi estaba cerca, cada vez que guardaban una pequeña distancia y las ganas de estirar sus dedos hacia ella para rozar aunque sea un fragmento de su piel lo acechaban. Sentir a Mimi en aquel tacto sólo aumentaba la voz de su raciocinio pidiéndole que se apartara, que guardara distancias y que vuelva a ser el metódico hombre que siempre fue. Pero a pesar de ello, él no detuvo su tacto ni se apartó. Comenzaba a entender cómo enmudecer a su lógica y la respuesta estaba en mirar los ojos color miel que tenía delante de él.

Por primera vez, comenzaba a entender esa libertad que caracterizaba a Mimi, esa que la hacía obrar como ella deseaba, con lo primero que se le venía a la mente y que era capaz de expresar con sólo una sonrisa, una mirada, una caricia.

─Estoy bien. ─Apremió con más soltura y comenzó a relajarse más al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi y la sonrisa en sus labios. ─Lamento si te he preocupado.

─Sabes que puedes hablar con libertad, ¿no? ─Dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada. Yamato podía ver cómo ella iba aumentando su sonrojo al darse cuenta de la manera en la que él tomaba su mano. Imágenes de cuando la tuvo en su auto a tan sólo milímetros de distancia, donde pudo haber ocurrido algo de lo que ni siquiera sabía si se arrepentiría, lo hizo tensar sus brazos y detener su mano.

Era posible que _no_ se hubiese arrepentido.

Cerró los ojos un momento, meditando sobre aquel hallazgo y al parecer, transmitió esos mismos pensamientos a Mimi pues ella alejó su mano y la resguardó bajo la otra, pudiéndose notar la reprimenda interna que debía estarse dando a sí misma por estar con él de esa manera. Era verdad que ella aún no sabía nada sobre lo suyo con Sora. Debía decírselo, explicarle las cosas y sincerarse tanto con ella, como consigo mismo.

─Mimi, yo quisiera…

─Tachikawa-san. ─Ambos voltearon a ver a la mesera que se acercó con celeridad hacia ella, casi con ruego en su voz. ─Lamento molestarla, pero necesitamos de usted en la cocina.

─De acuerdo. Gracias, Shizune-chan ─La muchacha asintió a su jefa y así Mimi se volvió a Yamato con una sonrisa apenada, levantándose de su lugar, por primera vez viéndola sin saber muy bien qué decir. ─Mimi al rescate. ─Bromeó para marcharse con la mesera.

Yamato la vio marcharse, aún manteniendo el calor que su mano le proporcionó hasta hace un momento y el remordimiento en su garganta. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y fue cuando las cerró en dos fuertes puños. Se sentía tan contrariado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Volvió a mirar por el ventanal observando a sus dos hijos jugando con Harry, correteando entre los arbustos y oyéndolos reír. Verlos de esa manera lo hizo sentirse más aliviado, aunque sabía muy bien que aún quedaba cosas por hablar con Mimi, como consigo mismo.

* * *

Cuando dobló en la calle que correspondía a su antiguo departamento y el nuevo hogar de su ex-esposa e hijos, la tarde iba cayendo sobre Yokohama y la sensación de que volvía a perder a Ayumi y Hayato, lo embargaba el alma.

Fue hasta que cruzó por la fila de autos estacionados junto a la acera que notó a cierto _Toyota Hilux_ rojo entre éstos. Frunció el ceño al reconocer a la perfección tal vehículo.

─¡Mira, Ayu, el tío Taichi vino! ─Habló con emoción Hayato al reconocer también al móvil del Yagami.

No era sorpresa ver a Taichi rondando el departamento de Sora, siendo el mejor amigo de ambos y el actual paño de lágrimas de su ex. Tomó aire con cansancio y lo expulsó con las mismas ganas.

Detuvo la marcha de su vehículo y cuando lo creyó conveniente, Hayato se soltó de su cinturón para bajar de la cabina de su coche e ir corriendo hacia el interior del complejo habitacional que alguna vez, él llamó casa.

─Hayato, espera… ─Había dicho Yamato pero su hijo ya estaba a puertas del elevador, conociendo con exactitud todo el procedimiento para subir a la cabina y marcar el número 'dos' del tablero con destino a su piso.

Carraspeó molesto y no precisamente por la urgencia con que su hijo se le esfumó de las manos, sino más bien por la urgencia que tenía de ver a su _adorado_ tío. Vislumbró el Toyota rojo detrás de él y frunció aún más el entrecejo. Regresó a él aquella sensación de desplazo que toda su vida lo atormentó, sintiendo que Taichi podría con gusto reemplazarlo en la vida de sus seres amados y dejarlo en el olvido.

Ver a su hijo marcharse con la misma celeridad con que Takeru lo hacía de niño, cada vez que Taichi estaba cerca, hizo su rabia se explayara por su cuerpo, así como el mismo miedo a perderlo todo. Sabía que era una estupidez estar pensando de esa manera, pero era algo que no podía evitarlo.

─El Tío Taichi ha estado viniendo muy seguido a casa… ─Escuchó decir a Ayumi desde el asiento trasero, recordando que aún no se había bajado.

─¿Te molesta que lo haga? ─Preguntó Yamato sin apartar la imagen del vehículo del Yagami a partir del reflejo que le permitía su retrovisor.

─No… Es sólo qué… ─Ayumi guardó un momento de silencio, durante el cual, Yamato buscó su mirada, encontrándola cabizbaja con un semblante que denotaba una total abstracción, metida en sus pensamientos. ─El Tío Taichi mira a mamá de manera diferente…

Yamato no pudo contener el enarcar una ceja sin comprender las palabras de su hija y cuando le preguntó al respecto, ella contestó.

─Es la misma forma en la que Tachikawa-san te mira… O tú a ella. ─Alegó la niña con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, avergonzada de estar hablando de esas cosas con su padre.

La sorpresa de escuchar tales cosas lo hizo a él, sonrojarse con lentitud. En definitiva, entre todos los momentos que supusieron ser los más incómodos de toda su vida, sabía que aquel superaba con creces a los anteriores. Trató de ordenar sus ideas con respecto a lo que aquella tarde había sucedido, pero simplemente, al pensar en Mimi, todo perdía sentido para él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba con fuerza el manubrio del volante con sus manos, o mejor dicho, los estrujaba bajo éstas.

─Escucha, Ayumi… Mimi es…

─Ella me agrada. ─Dijo la niña y cuando Yamato se giró a verla, la vio jugando con sus dedos con timidez, permitiéndose no apartar sus ojos de sus manos. ─Pero no es mi mamá… ─Ella se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión para luego dejar de jugar con sus dedos y apartar sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas. ─Aquel día me prometiste que tú y mamá no se dejarían de querer… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Yamato bajó la mirada con pena, porque comprendía el sufrimiento y decepción de Ayumi. Ella se estaba refiriendo a aquella primera discusión de pareja que vivió con Sora, en la que sus dos hijos los escucharon y aunque la niña era pequeña aún, ella le había pedido que prometiese que su matrimonio no sería igual al de los padres de su compañera Fumiko. Frunció el ceño con rabia, dolor e impotencia.

─Lo siento tanto, Ayu… ─Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos, porque ya no había marcha atrás. No podría volver en el tiempo para impedir lo que inevitable. Sora y él no estaban hechos el uno para otro y por más que le costó admitirlo anteriormente, era en esos momentos cuando fue consciente de ello. ─Tu madre y yo…

─Olvídalo. ─Cortó Ayumi con sequedad para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta de su lado para bajarse de la cabina.

─Ayumi, espera. ─Él también la imitó para bajarse del auto y seguir sus pasos hacia el interior del complejo. Tomó la pequeña muñeca de su hija e hizo que se detuviera pero no consiguió que se dignara a mirarlo. ─Si pudiera remediar las cosas con tu madre… Créeme que lo haría… Pero…

─Deja de hacer promesas que no cumplirás. ─Frenó ella con gélida voz que lo hizo mirarla con ojos estupefactos. El agarre que representaba sobre su pequeña muñeca fue ablandándose hasta finalmente soltarla del todo, sin fuerzas a continuar. Ella tenía razón.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, llamando a la atención de ambos. Pero cuando Yamato enderezó su figura para observar con atención a las cuatro personas dentro, sintió como un pedazo de su alma, el pequeño fragmento que aún yacía compuesto, se deshacía con la misma lentitud con la que él veía pasar el tiempo delante de sus ojos. Taichi y Sora salían de la cabina riendo de algo que Akira, el hijo del Yagami quien cargaba en brazos, había dicho, mientras Sora llevaba de la mano a Hayato.

Lucían felices. Más de lo que Sora alguna vez se notó junto a él.

Darse cuenta de aquel detalle hizo que retrocediera un paso y no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Ayumi, hasta que ésta tomó su mano. Al dirigir sus ojos hacia los de ella, leyó pena y dolor, quizá también sentía la misma aflicción que él.

Taichi y Sora no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que Akira dijo su nombre con emoción. Tanto Taichi como Sora detuvieron sus pasos al reconocerlo y una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios al ver la expresión de vergüenza que Sora dibujó en su rostro, rehuyendo de sus azules ojos, quizá temiendo ser juzgada por ellos.

─Al parecer llegué en un momento incómodo. ─Soltó Yamato con amargura en su voz, mirando principalmente a Sora. Taichi no apartó la mirada de la suya en ningún momento, siendo el pilar que enderezaba a la Takenouchi.

─No es ningún momento incómodo, Yama. De hecho, bajábamos para ir a mi casa. ─Dijo bajando a su hijo al suelo, comenzando a avanzar hacia el rubio quien no se inmutó con su cercanía. ─Kou me instaló un televisor nuevo y quedamos con su familia ir a ver las semifinales de fútbol. ¿Quieres unírtenos?

─Tai… ─Llamó Sora con advertencia en su voz que sólo hizo ampliar la sonrisa en su ex-esposo.

─No te preocupes, Sora. No pensaba aceptar la invitación para que se sientan cohibidos delante de mí… Pero te recuerdo que ellos siguen siendo mis hijos. Ten un poco de delicadeza en recordarlo cada vez que quieras _cambiar los planes_. ─Apremió con veneno en su voz sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sora. Entonces, bajó la mirada a Ayumi y luego miró a Hayato, quien no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ─Nos veremos la semana que viene, niños.

Yamato se volteó para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, escuchando a Sora diciéndoles a los niños que regresaran con ella dentro de la cabina del ascensor, aunque Taichi le pidió que esperara para hacerlo. Entonces escuchó al Yagami seguir el paso hasta que ambos estuvieron a las afueras del complejo.

─Yamato, espera. ─Dio un paso más para detenerse, finalmente, viéndolo por encima del hombro acercarse. ─Escucha… No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas. Yo sólo─

─Tú sólo estás usurpado mi lugar; tranquilo, no lo malinterpreto. ─Respondió Yamato con gelidez, regocijándose en su interior al contemplar cómo la sonrisa idiota y amistosa del moreno iba desapareciendo hasta formarse una línea apretada.

─Nunca podría reemplazarte. Es tu familia.

─A ver si te lo repites cada vez que quieras acostarte con mi esposa… Oh, claro. Ex-esposa. ─Ladró sin contemplación, viendo cómo la tensión iba haciéndose con el cuerpo del Yagami.

─No digas estupideces, Yamato. Sora y yo no somos más que amigos.

─¡Oh, no me tomes por idiota, Yagami! ─Había dicho, sin interesarle el estar levantando la voz con los niños a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos. ─Puedes mentirle a los niños con esa basura, pero no quieras burlarte de mí con eso. ¿Acaso crees que no comprendo cómo se miran entre ustedes o como tratas de tomar su mano? Pero ¿sabes? Me trae sin cuidado si quieres o no quieres estar con Sora, ella ya puede considerarse libre de mi apellido, pero no pretendas ser el padre de Hayato o Ayumi.

─¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Yamato?! ─Explotó Taichi, iracundo, incapaz de creer todo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. Yamato rio con voz seca ante su pregunta, irritándolo aún más. ─¡No estoy mintiendo, Yama! ─Taichi suspiró con cansancio al tiempo de pasarse una mano por el cabello a modo de tranquilizarse. ─No quiero discutir contigo… Eres mi amigo.

─Ja… No me hagas reír con eso de la amistad. ─Apremió casi con asco. ─¡Estoy seguro que la verdadera razón por la que Sora quiso el divorcio se debió a ti! ─Finalmente, lo dijo. Dijo aquellas palabras que suponían ser el dolor incapaz de afrontar a causa del miedo a que sea verdad. Pero en esos momentos, no sólo se sintió atemorizado… Sino sólo, insignificante y patético.

─¡Deja de buscar culpables, maldita sea! ─Explotó Taichi, perdiendo la paciencia con su amigo. ─¡El que Sora haya decidido divorciarse no responde a ningún otro culpable que no seas tú, Yamato!

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrarse impasible, de no denotar su dolor ni frustración, pero parecía inútil. Miraba a Taichi con ojos sorprendidos a causa de sus palabras, de las veraces palabras que le fueron dirigidas. Como pudo, apartó la mirada del Yagami, intentando que sus propias uñas, arremetidas contra su piel cuando formó a sus manos en dos puños bien apretados, consiguieran amortiguar el dolor moral que lo estaba desahuciando por dentro.

Taichi se notaba arrepentido de haber sido tan duro, pero así era él. Era explosivo, directo y claro; la adultez fue anestesiando un poco aquel arrebatador carácter suyo, aunque en esos momentos, Yamato sabía que lo había llevado al límite. Por su parte, el Ishida sólo deseaba marcharse cuanto antes. Estaba cansado de andar como bestia de circo teniendo a sus hijos tan cerca.

─Yama─

─Sólo cállate. ─Dijo alejándose de allí. Tenía ganas de estrellar su puño contra el rostro del moreno las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta verlo sangrar o sentirse satisfecho, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada más que una orden de arresto y una de restricción para con sus hijos. Ya tenía bastante con todo lo que sucedía actualmente.

Se metió a su auto y comenzó a moverlo fuera del aparcado con rabia, escuchando a Taichi llamarlo pero no tenía otra intención que marcharse de allí. Para cuando fue dejando la casa de Sora, a través del retrovisor, pudo ver la figura de Taichi mirarlo marchar y la de Sora acercándose a él. Él rodeó los hombros de la pelirroja con cariño, besando su cabeza. Aquella imagen fue suficiente para que apartara los ojos del espejo y lo centrara de regreso al camino que lo conducía, intentando olvidarse de toda esa tarde, mas las palabras de Taichi seguían palpitante en su mente.

 _¡El que Sora haya decidido divorciarse no responde a ningún otro culpable que no seas tú, Yamato!_

Se maldijo internamente, golpeando el manubrio de su volante con fuerza. Se sentía tan impotente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero principalmente porque las hirientes palabras de Taichi eran ciertas. Todo era su culpa, pero ya era tarde para el arrepentimiento.

* * *

Dejó colgar su mano contra el barandal de su balcón, permitiendo que el humo de su cigarrillo se elevara en un interminable camino grisáceo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Un monzón lo tomó por sorpresa y ahuyentó el humo de su cigarrillo, meciendo también sus hebras rubias en el proceso, pero no le inmutó. Apreció la ciudad a lo lejos, con su luminiscente presencia pavoneándose delante de él y el sonido de sus calles impidiéndole encontrar paz.

Redirigió a sus labios el cuerpo de su cigarrillo y tomó un poco del veneno que le ayudaba a mentirse, fingir que todo mejoraría con el exhalar del humo. Dejó ir el aire contaminado de sus labios con una sonrisa irónica formándose en ellos. Mentira o no, era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos.

Extendió la mano ajena al cigarrillo y apreció el brillo de Mimi en aquel broche que solía hacerle compañía por las noches, principalmente durante las noches semejantes a aquella cuando el sueño no lo visitaba y sus miedos e inseguridades se erigían cuando él se veía lejos de la calidez que comenzaba a acostumbrarse en recibir por parte de su amiga.

Aún podía repetirse en su mente su encuentro con Taichi, con Sora, con el descubrimiento de la decepción en sus hijos… Tantas cosas a la vez que le permitieron recordarle dónde estaba varado. O mejor dicho, donde no se hallaba. No podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y la respiración se había convertido en una tarea cada vez más difícil. Se sentía tan a la deriva, tan sólo y sin saber qué debía hacer realmente.

Era como estar en una habitación desordenada, que por más deseos tuviese de limpiarla para poder ver el suelo, no sabía por dónde empezar ni mucho menos encontrar un lugar para los trastos rotos y sucios que tenía. No sabía qué debía hacer o si el hacer _nada_ era lo único que tenía a la mano, pero no era suficiente, nunca lo era.

El leve pinchazo de las puntas que poseía el broche de estrella entre sus dedos solía ser su manera de regresar a la realidad, de alejarse de esos pensamientos tormentosos y lograr salir a la superficie del mar oscuro que lo envolvía. Mirar aquel broche y sentirlo entre sus dedos se había vuelto casi una necesidad por las noches, como lo es para un niño el abrazar a su peluche favorito buscando un consuelo amigo que le ayudara a sentirse no tan abandonado ni a la deriva. Pensó en Mimi y la necesidad de sentir sus brazos rodeándolo se hacía lacerante, aunque de cierta manera, era balsámico. Cerró los ojos un momento y jugando con el broche entre sus dedos, trató de recrearla junto a él. Era una tortura placentera, de esas que no sabes si acabarían por aliviarte o matarte de a poco.

 _Sabes que puedes hablar con libertad, ¿no?_

Recordó las palabras de Mimi aquella tarde y suspiró, porque no era tan fácil como ella lo hacía sonar. O mejor dicho, para él era una tarea inasequible porque eso de "sincerarse" era un término desconocido para él. Era un asco con lo de expresar sus sentimientos aunque cuando ella lo miraba era como si pudiese leerlo a la perfección y tratara de reparar sus pedazos trozos.

Y una parte de él, deseaba que lo hiciera.

* * *

Es cierto. A él le sentaba la rutina. O quizá la mejor expresión fuese que no le desagradaba. Nunca se opuso a ella y creía que salirse del margen era bueno en algunos casos, pero dentro de su esquema, ese _salirse del margen_ no era tan perceptible y lo que empezó como un cambio, acabó por volverse un hábito. La razón era sencilla: él no era la personificación de la diversión. En lugar de eso, el seguir ese orden de las cosas casi con tradicionalidad le brindaba estabilidad.

Y si, había hecho ese cambio imperceptible como usar camisas oscuras los días viernes y si, sonaba a un memo cuando lo pensaba mejor, pero estaba bien porque terminaba acunando aquel cambio como un nuevo implemento de rutina.

Dio un nuevo sorbo al latte que sostenía con su dedo índice y corazón, para después volverlo a reposar sobre el platillo pequeño que iba a juego con la taza y ese color blanquecino en conjunto a los dibujos de rosas entrelazadas a un ramal de espinas ubicadas en la parte superior de la fina pieza de porcelana.

Sonrió para sus adentros al encontrarse con su reloj de muñeca y darse cuenta que eran las ocho de la noche mientras él degustaba el latte que _ella_ elegía para él.

Y con el correr de los días, él llegaba a la misma hora de siempre y se sentaba en ese mismo lugar donde la vista al jardín interno le permitía distraerse un poco mientras esperaba a la mujer que le hacía compañía todas las ocasiones en las que él llegaba allí, hasta que el horario de atención en la cafetería llegara a su culmen y él se ofreciera en llevarla a su casa.

Si, había hecho un cambio en su usanza establecida y por más que pudiera decir que no era ningún cambio significativo para su rutina… No podía negar que él había cambiado, así como su vida misma.

Cuando volvió su vista al interior del café, ella estaba sirviendo unas órdenes a una pareja de ancianos a los que él solía verlos muy seguido por allí. La canosa mujer llamó a Mimi a acercarse para decirle algo al oído que llamó la atención de Yamato desde su sitio y esa curiosidad sólo fue en aumento al ver la sonrisa en la castaña cuando ésta se reincorporaba e instintivamente, sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los marinos del hombre.

Y luego fueron los ojos de la anciana los que se encontraron con los suyos. La mayor sonrió a Yamato divertida para luego volver a hablarle a su esposo como si nada. No sabía cómo tomar eso, porque por más negativas se invente, estaba más que claro que hablaban de él. No pudo contener el sonrojo en sus mejillas, avergonzándose como si de un niño se tratara.

 _«Idiota»_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Mimi se alejó del matrimonio caminando en dirección al mostrador y una nueva mirada compartió con él. Sus orbes castaños se mostraban emocionados y susurró un _lo siento_ que él comprendió inmediatamente, consciente a que se refería al no poder ir junto a él aún, teniendo muchas mesas qué cubrir. Yamato sonrió levemente, asintiendo a sus disculpas, sin sentir que fuese culpa suya. La popularidad de su cafetería iba en aumento, como viento en popa. Era normal que la clientela no le diese descanso al personal, porque desde que abría sus puertas hasta que las cerraba, la gente circulaba por sus mesas y levantaban todo tipo de pedidos que daba con qué entretener a los cocineros. Aunque lo más destacable era que, a pesar de ser la dueña del lugar, Mimi no dejaba solos a sus trabajadores, ayudándolos en todo lo que pudiese.

Volvió a estudiar el lugar en sí. Mirara donde mirara, la eficiencia se leía en sus esquinas. La rapidez al atender pedidos y la eficacia en el servicio, sin mencionar las delicias con que contaba la cafetería, eran una de las tantas razones por las que uno acababa en aquellas sillas y pidiendo sus acostumbrados cafés o pasteles. Y él no estaba exento de aquella afirmación.

Volcó su marina mirada sobre su taza blanca cuya aza era presa de sus dedos y contempló el interior de la casi vacía pieza de porcelana y cómo el rastro del café se adhería a las paredes internas de ésta, sin otro propósito más que arraigarse a lo único que lo mantuviera ─por decirlo de alguna manera─ con vida.

Él ya no era un adolescente hormonal como lo fue en el pasado. Se conocía a profundidad y sabía que él no iba a aquel lugar sólo porque el café que servían era delicioso, o porque sus tartaletas de limón o pasteles de crema no eran excesivamente dulces, ni siquiera lo hacía para observar el jardín interino que, se decía a sí mismo, le ayudaba a calmar las tensiones. No.

Él ya no se mentía con absurdas respuestas con las que podía sentirse seguro, con los cuales justificaba sus acciones. Él no iba a aquel lugar por ninguna de las mencionadas opciones, ni gastaba tal combustible para llegar a las afueras de Yokohama sólo para cumplir alguno de esos puntos.

Pero cuando pensaba que, aunque el café fuese horrible o sus pasteles sean azúcar puro con bonitas formas o la ornamentación fuese tan mala que quisiese abrir un hoyo en la pared misma con su cabeza, él seguiría yendo porque…

 _«Detente»._ Se dijo con miedo. « _Estás pisando terreno peligroso…»_ Y estaba en lo cierto, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que aunque las razones sean irrefutables como lo del café, el pastel o el lugar, él seguiría cruzando esa misma puerta sólo para encontrar esos orbes miel esperarle del otro lado. Y entonces, todo cobró sentido y el miedo se apoderó de él, colándose a partir de sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, todo su interior estaba aterrorizado.

Porque eso ya lo había vivido una vez.

 _«¿Dónde es diferente ahora?»_ Pensó y tenía razón. ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia entre sus sentimientos por Sora cuando ambos ardían en juventud y la ilusión de morir de hambre no era tan mala si ella le llegase a faltar? No, no había diferencia, porque el problema era el mismo, sólo que en contextos distintos y su solución era buscar refugio en alguna parte donde el sol brillara y lo alejara del frío que lo envolvía.

Levantó un poco los ojos hasta tener a la vista el sillón chocolate ubicado paralelamente a él, muy semejante a aquel donde se hallaba sentado, bajo la única diferencia de que _nadie_ estaba sentado en su cómoda almohadilla. Tragó con aspereza su propia saliva, sintiendo aún el sabor del café que, de un momento a otro, se había vuelto amargo. Su cuerpo comenzó a alejarse de la mesa para recostar su espalda contra el cómodo respaldo y sentir que se fundía con éste mientras las imágenes de sus hijos se hacían con su mente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Comenzó a recordar el cómo acabó en aquella cafetería por primera vez y darse cuenta que se estaba resguardando en los brazos de Mimi sólo para no saberse abandonado, le golpearon como si le hubiesen derramado una balde de agua helada. Era por esa sencilla razón que todo podía saberle magníficamente, porque había encontrado su oasis de paz. Él sólo la estaba utilizando.

¿Y qué aseguraba que no hubiese hecho lo mismo con Sora?

Entonces, a su mente regresaron cómo fragmentos los recuerdos de aquella discusión definitiva, la última que había vivido con Sora antes de que ella le pidiese el divorcio. La recordaba diciéndole que dejara de culpabilizarla por lo que a él atormentaba. Ella, ante sus ojos, siempre ocasionaba los conflictos y la había llamado _cínica_ cuando el único que no asumía sus culpas era él.

Él buscó en ella el consuelo de lo que alguna vez necesitó, de lo que alguna vez clamó por tener: una figura femenina, que le tratara con el mismo cuidado y cariño que una madre trata a sus hijos. Él decía poder vivir en soledad cuando en realidad le aterraba escuchar su propia voz en solitario. Él buscó en Sora el consuelo de una madre, cuando ella buscaba la seguridad de un padre.

Sacó dinero de su billetera y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto a su taza vacía. Cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida y el frío lo golpeó de pronto, trayéndolo a la realidad y no sólo estaba hablando de que había dejado el cálido local para adentrarse a la crueldad del invierno exterior… Sino, de _todo_.

─¿Yamato? ─Escuchar la voz de Mimi llamándolo desde la entrada de la cafetería lo hizo detener cualquier indicio de seguir avanzando. La idea de que, al oír su simple nombre proviniendo de sus labios lo hicieran desertar todo movimiento, le hizo darse cuenta del poder que tenía la mujer sobre él y eso sólo lo hicieron reafirmarse a la idea de que si amagaba voltearse a verla, perdería la batalla que implicaba alejarse.

─Lo siento… ─Había dicho con un hilo de voz, casi estrangulada que sonaba tan ajeno a él, pasado un momento de silencio. ─Me llamaron de la oficina. ─Mintió y aunque no se caracterizara por ser un mentiroso de profesión, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado obvio si no se atrevía a dirigirle mirada alguna.

No escuchó palabra por parte de ella y por un lado, lo agradeció, pero cuando el repiqueteó de sus tacones asentados contra la acera anunciaban su aproximamiento, él volteó su cuerpo para verla. Ella detuvo sus pasos una vez se veía reflejada en sus orbes azules y aún con una mano levantada ligeramente en el aire con toda intención de llegar a él, ella trató de descifrarlo, de entenderlo.

Verse en esos ojos castaños era una tortura. Sentía que estaba al desnudo delante de ella y por primera vez deseó olvidarse del efecto instantáneo que ella ejercía en su cuerpo. Apartó sus ojos de los de ella.

Mimi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero acabó por cerrarla un momento después al no saber qué decir. Pensar que Tachikawa Mimi no supiese que decir era algo grave y sería hasta gracioso, si es que no estuviese a punto de deshacerse como una escultura de sal delante de ella. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban pero él no podía atreverse a entregarse nuevamente a alguien, como lo había hecho hace años.

─Los miércoles seguimos teniendo descuentos en las tartaletas de limón… ─Había dicho Mimi con demasiada normalidad, tanta que su curiosidad pudo más que su autocontrol al dirigir sus ojos hacia los de ella. Mas ver sus orbes color miel brillar con demasiada intensidad a causa de la humedad que estaba cubriéndolos con rapidez, lo hicieron olvidarse de cómo debía respirar. ─Así que… Vuelve… ¿Si?

La perplejidad lo embargó con tanta profundidad como la ternura misma. Sentía sus manos temblar a cada lado de su cuerpo y podría jurar que se trataba del frío, si es que el calor no estuviese subiendo por su cuerpo como lava ardiendo. « _Maldición… Maldita sea…_ »Susurraba en su interior, luchando contra el instinto de caminar hacia ella y cubrir su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, protegerla y sentirla con total libertad.

Pero todo deseo murió cuando ella comenzó a retroceder unos pasos y girarse sobre sus propios pies para comenzar a andar de regreso a su local, casi emprendiendo un trote ligero, quizá para que no escuche el imperceptible sollozo que sus labios dejaron escapar muy a su pesar.

Y de esa manera, su pequeña burbuja, su pequeño paraíso, murió.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron detener el paso de su barbeadora por el rostro, suponiendo se trataba de su cena. Escuchó la voz de una mucama anunciando su ingreso con un _servicio al cuarto_ pronunciado, recordándole que la atención en el hotel era extraordinaria.

―Gracias. ―Respondió desde el baño sin intención alguna de salir mientras aún vestía su bata de baño y tenía el rostro empavonado con crema afeitadora.

Escuchó a la puerta volver a cerrarse luego de que la mucama le hiciese entrega de su cena, regresando su vista al espejo de medio cuerpo frente a él. Suspiró, dando continuidad a su labor de deshacerse de su bello facial. De los deslices de la navaja contra su mejilla derecha pasó a su izquierda, concentrado en su propia imagen reflejada, mientras muchos pensamientos desfilaban por su mente.

Entonces su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y la abstracción fue rota casi con un respingo por el repentino ruido en un mar silencioso. Sintió el pinchazo de la navaja en su piel pero no le prestó mayor caso, sólo depositó su barbeadora sobre la mesada del baño, dirigiendo sus pasos descalzos hacia su cama, desde donde se oía el tono de llamada.

Sonrió con ternura al leer el nombre en la pantalla y descolgó.

―¿Cómo estás, campeón? ―Saludó el hombre.

― _Aburrido._ ―Respondió la aniñada voz de su hijo de siete años. ― _Ayumi es muy aburrida._

― _¡Eres un tonto, Hayato!_ ―Escuchó la voz de Ayumi por detrás.

Yamato trató de contener una risa al imaginarse a sus dos hijos en esos momentos. De los comentarios aguijoneantes que solía soltar Hayato sólo para molestar a su hermana mayor y los sonrojos avergonzados de Ayumi intentando encontrar una respuesta a las palabras de su hermano. El hombre se sentó al borde de la cama con los codos reposando sobre sus rodillas, oyendo entretenido otra de las acostumbradas peleas entre hermanos que solían recordarle a cuando era niño. Ayumi era su viva imagen de cuando tenía su edad y Hayato podía fácilmente ser la de Takeru pero con el ingenio de Taichi.

Una sombra de tristeza sofocó sus marinos ojos al recordar aquellos nombres, el recordarse a sí mismo a la tierna edad de diez años y el tratar de rememorar aquel tiempo en la piel de una amistad astillada en la actualidad.

― _Entonces, ¿cuándo regresas?_ ―Escuchó a Hayato preguntar y regresarlo a la realidad. Yamato se encogió un poco de hombros y bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para tratar de aligerar su tieso cuello.

―En unos días. ―Respondió. ―Pero no te preocupes que no me olvido de tu partido de soccer.

― _¡Ésta vez meteré un gol, lo sé!_ ―Apremió con palpable emoción su hijo, haciéndole reír.

―Estoy seguro, Hayato. Espero que me lo dediques.

― _En realidad…_

― _¡A Hayato le gusta una niña! ―_ Escuchó la voz de Ayumi desde atrás canturreando con mofa y enseguida las protestas de su menor se hicieron oír con tal fuerza que Yamato tuvo que alejar de su oído su móvil.

― _¡¿Y tú qué, Ayumi?! ¡Le diré a papá que le has regalado chocolates a Yuu-kun! ―_ Ladró Hayato con furia infantil y a su hermana gritándole otras más cosas.

Extrañaba esas peleas inocentes, sus griteríos y comentarios, sus preguntas constantes, sus rostros haciendo un sinfín de muecas o la simple y plácida expresión que tenían cada uno al dormir. Los extrañaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y con su mano libre, friccionó sus ojos como cuando sientes que algo ha entrado a ellos, cuando los sientes arder porque una basurilla interceptó tus ojos. Claro, esa era su excusa cuando la soledad apremiaba su tristeza y la depresión causada por la ausencia de sus hijos en su vida le roía los huesos.

Habían transcurrido cinco semanas desde la última vez que los había visto, de la última vez que había visto a Sora esporádicamente y la última vez que había visto a Mimi aquel día en su cafetería, cuando ella comprendió que él no regresaría. Había decidido alejarse un pequeño lapso que le ayudara a concentrarse en sí mismo, en organizar sus pensamientos y para conseguirlo, tomó un trabajo de un mes y medio fuera de Yokohama, instalándose en Tokio para realizar el seguimiento del nuevo proyecto que deseaba realizar el Centro Espacial Tanegashima.

En parte, aquella decisión tomada casi precipitadamente había tenido sus buenos frutos. Su desempeño laboral fue aumentando y su reputación, recuperada entre sus colegas. Pero claro, los honores no te acompañan en las noches frías y él lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en el que tomó la decisión de alejarse un tiempo de todo lo que conocía y de esa manera podía decir que a quienes realmente necesitaba en su vida eran sus hijos.

―Vaya, sucedieron muchas cosas mientras no estaba. ―Comentó con un poco de diversión, llamando la atención de Hayato.

― _Ayumi miente, papá._ ―Había dicho el niño con un claro puchero molesto.

―Ey, no hay nada de malo que te guste alguien. ―Había dicho su padre con cariño. ―Es normal. Me asustaría si no lo hicieras.

― _¿Lo dices enserio? ―_ Preguntó Hayato con timidez, sacando una sonrisa de su padre.

―Por supuesto.

Habló un tiempo más con sus hijos para después despedirse con un pesar en el pecho. Se quedó observando un momento la pantalla de su teléfono celular, mientras una pequeña sonrisa era dibujada por sus labios al pensar en sus hijos. _«Una semana más»_ se dijo. Una semana más y regresaría. Los extrañaba con locura.

Suspiró y depositó su teléfono sobre la cama con toda la intención de terminar su labor de barbeo, pero entonces una mancha rojiza, ubicada contra el pecho de su bata blanca de baño, llamó su atención. Dirigió sus dedos hasta ella y cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de sangre. Con sorpresa se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió un camino húmedo con la esencia a hierro llenando su olfato. A prisa, fue al baño para encontrar en su reflejo la clara muestra de un corte hecho en su mejilla cuando estuvo barbeándose. Maldijo por lo bajo, abriendo el grifo del baño y lavarse la zona sangrante en conjunto con los rastros del camino carmesí.

Levantó la vista a su reflejo buscando erradicar toda evidencia de su herida. Se sentía como un adolescente haciéndose ese tipo de cortes estúpidos. Vamos que desde los quince luchaba contra el bello facial, no era nada de otro mundo.

Y mientras limpiaba las gotas rojizas esparcidas en el baño o en las baldosas del cuarto, rememoró a su abuela paterna haciendo escándalo cuando algo se rompía o agrietaba, pues significaba que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Claro que la ironía estaba en que lo que actualmente sucedía, _no_ podía empeorar más.

* * *

―¡Papá! ―Gritó con euforia Hayato, lanzándose a sus brazos siendo atrapado por el hombre entre risas por parte de ambos. ―Te extrañé. ―Dijo el pequeño, abrazándose al cuello del mayor con cariño. Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo, abrazándose a su hijo.

―Yo también, Hayato. ―Respondió Yamato, alejándose un poco para mirar a la niña que se hallaba aún bajo el umbral del departamento, observándolos aún con cautela en sus ojos. Yamato aplacó un poco la sonrisa que tenía formada, intentando comprender a los ojos de su hija mayor. ―¿No abrazarás a tu padre, Ayumi?

La rubia parecía debatirse internamente entre ir hasta su padre y abrazarlo como lo hacía su hermano o permanecer a la espera de hallar más confianza en sí misma. Entonces Yamato vio la figura de Sora aproximarse hacia Ayumi y con sus manos depositadas sobre los pequeños hombros de la niña, miró a su ex-esposo.

Yamato se tensó en su sitio al verla, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el semblante de Sora al mirarlo. Parecía… _tranquila._ No había rastros de temor, vergüenza ni recelo como en las anteriores ocasiones en las que había tenido que cruzarse con ella después de su separación. Ella evocó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios como aquellas ocasiones en las que, cuando aún jóvenes, ella lo miraba desde lo lejos con tímida espera en sus ensayos con la banda, fuera de su salón, en el pórtico de su departamento mientras llovía silenciosamente.

―Ve con tu padre, Ayumi. ―Había dicho Sora posando sus ojos en su hija mayor y ésta devolviéndole la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entonces Ayumi se alejó de su madre para ir hasta Yamato, cuando él bajó al suelo a Hayato. La rubia, con el sonrojo aún desfilando en sus mejillas, tomó la mano de su padre y Yamato no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

―Yamato… ―Llamó Sora e inmediatamente, sus azules ojos fueron hasta ella. Un momento de silencio se prolongó entre ambos donde ella trató de hacerse entender, mientras él aún estaba muy lejos suyo. De hecho, la distancia entre ellos, la distancia de su relacionamiento, sólo se había prolongado. Él podía comprender muchas cosas en Sora, se decía que podía adivinar sus próximos movimientos, anteriormente cuando aún estaban juntos, pero lo cierto era que en realidad, él no conocía ni una pequeña parte de lo que implicaba su persona.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, como se sonríe ante un error cometido, con pena y timidez. Él se encogió de hombros para darle la espalda y hacer que sus hijos suban a su vehículo aún con los ojos de Sora sobre su espalda. Ambos tenían muchas cosas qué decirse, pero aún no estaban listos. Aunque era probable que el que no estuviera listo fuese él.

De esa manera, se marchó con Hayato y Ayumi para pasar con ellos varios días, compensando el tiempo que estuvo alejado de sus hijos. Era divertido volver a tenerlos cerca y se sentía más a gusto viendo que Ayumi volvía a comportarse menos reticente con él. Y mientras conducía rumbo a su departamento, Hayato le relataba sobre su entrenamiento en el equipo de soccer de la escuela, alardeando de sus dotes de corredor mientras Ayumi lanzaba comentarios más asertivos sobre el tema, desmeritándolo algunas veces.

―¿Y cuándo iremos a visitar a Mimi-san? ―Preguntó Hayato de un momento a otro, llamándole la atención. Yamato miró a sus hijos durante un lapso a través del retrovisor, pero regresó su atención a la ruta.

―Quizá pronto. Pero hoy vamos a visitar al abuelo, ya se lo hemos prometido, ¿no? ―Recordó Yamato tratando que la mención de Mimi no causara estragos en él.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Hiroaki, los niños se olvidaron que venían acompañados de su padre, aunque era fácil hacerlo cuando de visitar al _abuelo Hiro_ se trataba. Yamato vio a sus hijos corretear hasta el ascensor y tras indicar el tercer piso, ya se encontraban camino a ver a su abuelo favorito. Suspiró con un bufido divertido. En verdad le resultaba extraño que entre Haruhiko y Hiroaki los niños prefiriesen al segundo, siendo que el extrovertido era el primero.

Bajó las mochilas de sus hijos, junto con su propio y reducido equipaje, encaminándose también al elevador. Y conforme iba avanzando hacia la correspondiente morada de su padre, podía oír con mayor claridad las risas y griteríos por parte de sus hijos como el de su propio padre.

―Ni hablar, yo elijo la litera de arriba. ―Había sentenciado Hayato pegando saltitos en su sitio, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana mayor.

―¡Abuelo, yo soy la mayor! ¡Yo debo dormir arriba! ―Argumentó Ayumi cruzada de brazos para mirar a su abuelo, quien yacía con su característico porte pensativo observando a ambas partes.

―No me metan en sus asuntos. Ya estoy demasiado viejo. ―Hiroaki había dicho al tiempo en el que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Entonces presentó ante sus nietos una moneda. ―Ya son grandes y los grandes no lloriquean por su puesto, ¿o sí?

Ambos niños asintieron con la atención presta a su abuelo, con una fascinación clara en sus orbes pueriles. Hiroaki sonrió de costado para bajarse a la altura de sus nietos y aún con la moneda en lo alto de sus rostros, dijo.

―Los adultos decidimos de ésta manera. ―Señaló con su índice una de las caras de la moneda. ―Si sale cara, la litera de arriba será para Ayumi; pero si sale cruz, será para Hayato, ¿de acuerdo? No hay pleitos entre los adultos, ni lloriqueos. ―Otro asentimiento por parte de sus nietos y una sonrisa desfiló en el mayor. Así, Hiroaki lanzó al aire la pieza de metal bajo la maravillada mirada que le dedicaban los niños a las vueltas en el aire dadas por ella, hasta que acabó por estrellarse de regreso contra la palma del mayor entre los Ishidas. ―Y… Hayato dormirá en la litera de arriba.

Hurras fueron cantadas por el más pequeño que daba brinquitos en su sitio, sacándole la lengua a su hermana mayor. Ayumi hizo un puchero orgulloso, desviando la mirada a otro punto.

―Hayato, eso no es de adultos. ―Alertó Hiroaki, negándole con la cabeza. Enseguida, el pelirrojo detuvo toda acción para sonrojarse y asentir a su abuelo, quien sonrió seguidamente. ―Ve a poner tus cosas. ―Apremió y el niño salió disparado a la habitación que había preparado su abuelo para ambos. Ayumi lo iba a seguir, pero el mayor la detuvo. ―Ten. ―Dijo para tenderle la moneda que ella recibió con sorpresa y emoción, aunque su abuelo le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. ―Eres una buena niña. Ve a arreglar tus cosas.

La niña siguió los pasos de su hermano menor para perderse de la vista del mayor y con una sonrisa, Hiroaki se levantó del suelo.

―Aún me cuesta creer que te prefieran a ti antes que a Haruhiko. ―La voz de Yamato alertó a su padre de su llegada y entonces lo vio sonreír de lado, un rasgo heredado a su hijo.

―Oh, cállate que soy el abuelo divertido. ―Bromeó Hiroaki para posar su mano sobre el hombro de Yamato a modo de saludo. ―Gracias por traerlos.

―No es nada. Hacía tiempo que no venían a verte. ―Hiroaki le ayudó con las cosas que traía y las llevó hasta la sala para acomodarlas mejor. ―Oh, por cierto. Trajeron películas, así que vete olvidando de ver tus noticieros y esas cosas.

―Dime que no son de princesas. ―Había dicho Hiroaki con ruego en su voz plantado desde la sala, mientras disponía la sala para que sus nietos pudieran disfrutar de ella.

―¿Te gusta _Harry Potter_?

―Hay cosas peores. ―Bromeó. Hiroaki se enderezó para mirar a su hijo y entrecerró un poco los ojos al hacerlo. Tal mirada por su parte, llamó la atención en Yamato, quien enarcó una ceja dudoso. ―¿Cómo estás? ―Preguntó y aunque cualquiera podría cuestionarse ante tal pregunta, Yamato sabía que la inquietud de su padre hacía referencia a algo más profundo que un simple "bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

Suspiró.

―¿Tan mal me veo? ―Se animó a bromear aunque con su padre, esas cosas de fingir y demás, no es que resultara. Era una persona muy intuitiva y lo conocía con demasiada profundidad.

―Escucha, Yamato, ya no eres un niño. Sabes lo que haces y no pretendo decirte qué hacer y qué no… Pero―

― _¡Papá, ¿podemos cenar chocolate?! ―_ Preguntó Hayato desde el cuarto que le correspondía con su hermana.

Tanto Yamato como Hiroaki compartieron una mirada y una respuesta unánime.

―¡Nada de dulces para dormir! ―Era suficiente conocer la hiperactividad de Hayato para sentenciar tal decisión. Todos querían dormir, o mejor dicho, todo el vecindario quería dormir esa noche así que lo último que podrían darle al pelirrojo es azúcar.

Yamato miró a su padre con una sonrisa comprensiva y pasó de él para ir a la cocina.

―Sé que me dirás: piensa en tus hijos. ―Entonces caminó hacia donde estaba la nevara, cargando con él algunas cosas que compró para la cena.

Hiroaki suspiró y siguió los pasos de su hijo.

―Te iba a decir que no te olvides de pensar en ti mismo.

Yamato suspendió un momento sus movimientos, observando el cartón de leche que tenía entre sus manos como si fuese el secreto del universo, perdiéndose en el color blanco que lo envolvía. Aflojó sus hombros y continuó su labor de acomodar las cosas.

―¿Crees que a los niños les gustará cenar ramen? ―Cambió de tema su padre.

Yamato cerró la puerta de la nevera y asintió a su padre, encaminando sus pasos hacia la habitación en la que se hallaban sus hijos. Podía oírlos reír por lo bajo y antes de ingresar al cuarto sabía que las sábanas habían sido utilizadas como techo y las pases hechas entre ambos para poder jugar como siempre lo habían hecho: juntos.

Detuvo sus pasos una vez estuvo debajo del umbral de la puerta y admiró la arquitectura de tela erigida en la habitación. La luz del cuarto permitía ver las siluetas de sus hijos bajo la sábana y el oírlos cuchichear sobre alguna broma para su abuelo lo hizo sonreír de costado. Era gracioso pensar que hasta hace unos momentos estaban discutiendo sobre quién iba a dormir en la litera de arriba para luego verlos jugando como si nunca hubiese existido tal discusión.

Se recostó entonces por el marco de la puerta y los admiró un momento, pensando en lo bonito que sería el perdonar de aquella manera tan rápida y sincera. No se dio cuenta que había suspirado hasta que una de las caídas cortinas fue levantada para ver la cabeza rojiza de su hijo mirarle con curiosidad. Enseguida se unió a él la de su hermana mayor y ambos, al mismo tiempo, le hicieron una seña para que guardara silencio.

Yamato sonrió de costado y cerró la puerta detrás de él para aproximarse hasta sus hijos y verlos desde fuera de su improvisada morada.

―¿Quieres entrar? ―Preguntó Ayumi, mirándolo curiosa.

No lo pensó demasiado para asentir y ver a sus hijos sonreír con emoción, con esa emoción que hacía tiempo desconocía en sus rostros. Se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar y a gateo, fue adentrándose al interior de su casa, donde su altura al estar sentado, permitía erigir mejor el punto más alto del lugar. Ayumi y Hayato trataron de disimular su risa al verlo reducido bajo la sábana. En cualquier otra circunstancia, juraría que se sentía como un estúpido al estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, porque era un adulto y un adulto no gateaba para entrar a casas de sábanas.

Pero aquellos dos eran sus hijos y él haría lo que fuera por ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios permanentemente, así tenga que vestirse de payaso y bailar la macarena por la calle.

―El abuelo no tiene que enterarse de esto, o no nos dejará ver la película. ―Había dicho Hayato entre risas que fueron opacadas por su hermana mayor al chitarlo, pues el niño no entendía de discreción a la hora de reír.

―Si te sigues riendo de esa manera, lo descubrirá y no veremos la película por tu culpa. ―Comentó Ayumi entre susurros que Hayato asintió muy obedientemente.

―Pues si no quieren que se dé cuenta, deberían de arreglar esto antes de que él entre a su cuarto. ―Dijo Yamato acomodando la sábana que panceaba sobre su cabeza.

―Pero queremos dormir aquí. ―Lloriqueó Hayato, mostrando a su padre uno de sus mejores pucheros. Yamato no podía no enternecerse con esa carita que le mostraba su hijo y acabó por negar con la cabeza.

―Además es la única forma que no peleemos por el lugar. ―Secundó Ayumi con una sonrisa confiada al muy estilo _Hermione Granger._ ―Abuelo había dicho que seamos más diplomáticos y aprendamos a actuar como adultos. Pues ésta es nuestra última oferta, padre.

―¿Padre? ―Enarcó una ceja Yamato, siendo la primera vez que ella se refería a él con tanto respeto. Ayumi se sonrojó y aún más al oír las risas de su hermano menor junto a ella. ―Buen argumento, Ayumi-san. Pero a quien deben convencer es a su abuelo…

―Que no está muy feliz al ver una colonia hecha con sus sábanas. ―Los tres pegaron un respingo al oír la voz seria de Hiroaki desde fuera de la casa de sábanas y Yamato casi echó a reír al ver las caras de sus hijos.

El primero en salir fue Yamato quien sonrió a su padre y éste le guiñó el ojo a modo de complicidad para luego regresar su vista seria a los niños que seguían el trayecto de su padre fuera de su construcción.

―¿Quieren explicarme por qué levantaron una casa con las sábanas?

Ayumi se encogió de hombros con temor y al verla de esa manera, Hayato frunció el ceño y miró a su abuelo con determinación.

―No es culpa de Ayumi, abuelo. No nos decidíamos por dormir en las literas, así que armamos nuestro propio fuerte, así dormiremos los dos juntos. ―Anunció el niño con total decisión en su voz y en sus ojos que hasta a Yamato sorprendió.

Una mirada compartida con su padre, Hiroaki sonrió y dándose media vuelta, les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

―La cena está lista. Luego veremos su dichosa película. ―Y antes de que el propio Hiroaki salga de la habitación, tanto Hayato como Ayumi corrieron habitación afuera con destino a la cocina donde los aguardaba su ansiada cena.

Hiroaki rio y buscó los ojos de su hijo.

―Nunca podría decirte que pienses en tus hijos más de lo que ya piensas. Eres un buen padre, Yamato. No lo olvides. ―Yamato miró a su padre con sorpresa poco disimulada, entonces su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír también a él.

―Gracias. ―Susurró cuando su padre le dio la espalda para salir del cuarto e ir hasta donde lo aguardaban sus nietos.

Yamato permaneció un momento más de pie en aquel cuarto y casi como si lo estuviera llamando, sus ojos acabaron por encontrarse con la ventana cerrada del sitio. Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta ella y sus manos hasta la perilla que le permitió abrirla, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y un reflejo su cuerpo: el de sostener entre sus dedos _aquella_ pieza. Bufó casi con ironía de sí mismo. Nuevamente se encontraba buscando a tientas aquel brillo que le recordaba tanto a _ella_.

Correcto o no… Él la necesitaba en esos momentos. Y se sentía como un egoísta, pero habían cuestiones que aún no se explicaba sobre lo que implicaba Mimi y su reincorporación a su vida. Él se había marchado por un tiempo indeterminado sin explicar nada a nadie, porque se sentía susceptible ante lo que su amiga comenzaba a representar en él y tenía miedo de estarse sosteniendo de ella sólo para no sentirse tan a la deriva con la separación de Sora y el alejamiento de sus hijos.

Así que, dejó de buscarse excusas que le dijeran el por qué debía ir a verla para sólo tomar la iniciativa de sus pasos y la llave de su auto en mano. Entró a la cocina y por la manera en la que sus hijos y su padre lo observaron sorprendidos, sabía que estaba con las revoluciones a mil.

―Saldré un momento, pero regresaré enseguida.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó Ayumi con su cautela característica.

Yamato sonrió de costado, acercándose a sus hijos y revolver sus cabellos.

―Debo ir a resolver un pequeño asunto.

* * *

No entendía por qué se sentía tan ansioso conforme avanzaba su trayectoria, como si el llegar al final de su recorrido significara más de lo que esperaba. ¿Y qué esperaba realmente? Porque él sabía que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería de Mimi, pero había más expectativas infundadas bajo su piel en aquel corto viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta Midori-ku, que todo el proceso de despegue vivido en la misión Amanogawa. « _Concentrate, Yamato. Sólo irás a ver como se encuentra…»_ Pensó con la inútil intención de tranquilizar la celeridad de sus latidos o de evitar tragar su saliva como si su garganta fuese una extensión más del desierto. Estaba ansioso, por más que tratara de negarse a aceptarlo.

Cuando por fin ingresó al barrio Midori, el desfile de sus ruedas sobre el asfalto húmedo chirriaron ligeramente al darle paso al cambio a cuarta y avanzar con confianza por sus calles. Sus ojos azules se debatían entre mirar su camino o la hora marcada en su tablero. Nueve menos cuarto, leyó. Casi como si siguiese su costumbre nocturna.

Aceleró un poco más hasta reconocer la esquina donde la calle correspondiente a Milky Way y la sola idea de verse dentro del cálido lugar, con una taza de _lemon mocciato_ delante de él y verla a ella desfilando su figura por todo el lugar sirviendo café, le permitieron curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

Pero muchas veces, las cosas que deseamos no siempre son las que suceden.

Iba aproximándose hacia la cafetería con una sensación extraña en el pecho, porque la iluminación acostumbrada ―faroles que alegraban la vista y daban un aire más cálido a la fría acera― resultaba opaca en aquella intersección de calles en la que el edificio se levantaba; tampoco había la acostumbrada fila de vehículos estacionados en las calles y cuyos dueños se encontraban dentro de Milky Way.

No le prestó la debida atención hasta haberse detenido junto al cordón municipal y bajado de su vehículo, topándose con la verdad que sus ojos no admitían comprensión: La oscuridad llenaba el interior del recinto sin oportunidad de ver más allá que algunos muebles alumbrados por la luz del exterior. Apresuró sus pasos hasta encontrarse delante de una de esas y tratar de ver más que mesas y sillas solitarias sin ningún alma dentro, y alguna que otras cosas esparcidas por el suelo que no alcanzó a comprender. Maldijo por lo bajo por tener más preguntas que respuestas y alejándose de la ventana, tomó su teléfono en mano buscando el número de Mimi. Sus manos temblaban entre su teléfono y eso sólo acrecentaba su ansiedad latente.

Marcó el número y a pesar de oír el timbre intentando direccionar la llamada hasta su amiga, nadie contestaba. La marcó nuevamente pero sin un resultado diferente. Volvió a maldecir pero con voz más audible, regresando sus pasos hasta su vehículo y el teléfono en su oído.

―Responde… Vamos… ―Decía por lo bajo, encendiendo nuevamente el motor para ir al único que lugar que podía pensar encontrar a Mimi.

Condujo casi pasándose los límites de velocidad permitidos porque no podía sólo hacer desaparecer la opresión en su pecho con un simple trinar de dedos. Comenzaba a desesperarse y el sólo recordar la cafetería cerrada y con las luces fuera, no era el mejor bálsamo para apaciguar sus aguas.

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cuando él abandonó la cafetería cerrada y su frecuencia iba en aumento durante su camino en carretera. El limpiaparabrisas se mecía de un lado a otro y eso sólo crispaba sus nervios, pero no tenía de otra. No quería acabar estrellándose contra algo por culpa de su visión y la preocupación anidándose en él. Y cuando había llegado a estar frente al complejo habitacional _Emerald_ bajó de su vehículo como si su vida dependiera de ello, valiéndole madre que estuviese empapándose todo el cuerpo. Él tenía que saber que ella estaba bien. Él tenía que…

―¿Yamato?

Iba a avanzar hacia el interior del complejo cuando escuchó su nombre y todo movimiento fue detenido con su simple pronunciación. Sus ojos expectantes buscaron la figura de Mimi y bajo un paraguas amarillo y una bufanda del mismo color, vistiendo una blusa negra, falda a rayas negras y blancas con un saco de lanilla blanca, se hallaba la mirada otoñal de Mimi.

* * *

Yamato pidió permiso cuando cruzó el umbral de Mimi, ingresando a su morada y encontrarse con una habitación apenas amueblada pero de reducidos metros, aunque lo que realmente llamó la atención de Yamato fue encontrar algunas cajas de mudanza apiladas a un costado y eran muchas más de la que recordaba haber visto tiempo atrás. La suposición de una próxima mudanza lo alertó, pero entonces la voz de Mimi lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra, al tiempo en el que le hacía entrega de una pequeña toalla para secarse un poco.

―¿Quieres tomar algo? ―Preguntó Mimi deshaciéndose de su abrigo, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Yamato negó con la cabeza para situarse en uno de los sofás de la mujer, intentando no externalizar su ansiedad.

―¿Harry está durmiendo? ―Se animó a preguntar al no notar su presencia, haciendo sus comentarios inocentes y divertidos. Ella tomó asiento delante de él, en un sofá de cuerpo individual.

―Está con sus abuelos. Últimamente comienzo a pensar que la comida de mi madre hará que Harry me desplace. ―Bromeó, consiguiendo que él bajara un poco la tensión que tenía encima, animándose a sonreír un poco. ―Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Mimi, yo… ―Iba a hablar y la mujer se mostraba curiosa por saber qué lo traía a puertas de su departamento, pero había algo que no pasó desapercibido por Yamato y era una marca rojiza en su rostro, precisamente en el lado izquierdo de su sien. ―Mimi, eso es… ―Ella no comprendió sus palabras hasta que la mano del hombre llegó a ella y donde sus dedos pudieron acariciar una notoria herida a medio camino por cicatrizar en forma. ―¿Por qué tienes esto? ¿Qué te sucedió? ―Preguntó alarmado.

Ella bajó la mirada con pena, intentando ocultar lo que a Yamato era indiscutible. Mimi trató de acomodar su cabello, intentando resguardar tal detalle en su rostro, pero la misma marca de dolor iba desfilando por parte de su mano hasta perderse dentro del saquillo blanco. Con el ceño fruncido a causa de su preocupación, dirigió su mano hasta la de Mimi, impidiendo todo intento por ocultarle lo que era notorio. Ella elevó sus castaños orbes hacia Yamato y sólo pudo pronunciar lo siguiente.

―Entraron a robar a la cafetería… Se llevaron todo el dinero y… Todo el ahorro que tenía conmigo. ―Mimi bajó los ojos un momento, tragando saliva con dificultad. ―Esto fue producto por intentar llamar a la policía cuando forzaron la entrada trasera. ―Dijo señalando la herida que Yamato había notado.

―Mimi… ¿Cuándo…?

―Hace unos días. ―Por más que Mimi tratara de impedirlo, sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose a cada segundo, amenazando con derramar lágrimas al exterior. ―Había cerrado el local como siempre, pero permanecí un momento más para hacer un inventario de las ganancias… Debía pagar el alquiler del sitio, pero gracias a todo lo sucedido… Ya no me queda nada… ―Y ya no pudo contener su llanto. Mimi soltó sus lágrimas y su voz rota.

A Yamato se le estrujó el pecho con sólo oírla y verla en ése estado, habiendo conocido su sonrisa y su amable voz. Recordó entonces el local cerrado, la oscuridad albergando su interior y los sueños de su amiga muriendo dentro. Se maldijo a sí mismo porque si él hubiese estado presente para acompañarla a su casa como se había acostumbrado a hacer, nada de eso habría sucedido.

―¿Y Harry? ¿Él…?

―Oh, Dios, no… Gracias al cielo él no estaba conmigo ése día. Fue a casa de mis padres a dormir… ¡No sé qué hubiese sucedido si él…! No podría ni imaginármelo… ―Yamato dejó la comodidad de su asiento para dirigirse hasta ella y en cuclillas, llegando a la altura de la mujer sentada, la acercó a él para abrazarla y permitir que la frustración invadiendo su pequeño cuerpo, pueda sentirse aplacado con el cuerpo de Yamato. Y por la forma en la que lloraba Mimi, la manera en la que sus hombros se sacudían con desespero y ese arraigo que empleaban las manos de la portadora de la pureza sobre la camisa de su amigo, él sabía que ella no había podido desahogarse con nadie antes.

Porque él conocía el sabor a la impotencia y el aroma del falso bienestar que una persona finge esbozar para no preocupar a los demás. Y era irónico pensar que la niña que había viajado con él al digimundo, la princesa rosa, la que no disimulaba sus lágrimas ante nadie y esperaba ser consolada por todos, sea la que en la actualidad resguardara sus sentimientos sólo para no preocupar a sus padres o a su hijo. Y es que Mimi ya no era una niña indefensa y eso era fácilmente apreciable para él al tenerla llorando como cual infante en su pecho porque ha preferido conferir su llanto al silencio antes de que Harry sea conocedor de ello.

―¿Y qué han dicho tus padres al respecto? ―Se animó a preguntar.

―Quieren que vuelva a vivir con ellos. A corto plazo, es lo único que me queda hasta poder reestabilizarme, pero... Lo lamento… ―Fueron las palabras de Mimi cuando su llanto iba cesando, tan sólo quedando ligeros hipidos escapando de sus labios. Ella se alejó un poco y él sonrió con ternura al ver su rostro sonrojado al igual que sus ojos. ―No quise ponerte en esta situación incómoda, Yama…

―No tienes que disculparte. ―Había dicho él, acomodándole un mechón de cabello húmedo por sus lágrimas. ―Soy yo quien lo lamenta. Si no me hubiese ausentado tanto tiempo…

―No, Yamato. ―Frenó ella, negando con su cabeza. ―Necesitabas irte. Yo necesitaba que te fueras también. No era tu responsabilidad el escoltarme a casa todas las noches.

―Mimi… ―Pronunció dolido. No esperaba esas palabras por parte de ella, al menos. Pero en el rostro de su amiga, no había espacio para remordimientos, porque lo miraba con decisión en su semblante.

―¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre Sora y tú? ―Soltó ella y fue como si le hubiese derramado un balde de agua fría, porque entre todas las cosas que esperaba oír Yamato en esos momentos, precisamente no era la mención de su divorcio y mucho menos un reclamo por parte de Mimi ante el hecho de habérselo ocultado.

―¿C…Cómo sabes…?

Mimi aspiró profundamente y desviando los ojos hacia el suelo, dijo.

―Sora fue a verme hace una semana al café. ―Confesó y Yamato quedó helado. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él y podía leerse su enojo, su claro enojo. ―Al parecer, Ayumi y Hayato querían volver a jugar con Harry, pero Sora no estaba al tanto que se trataba de mi hijo… Ni siquiera sabía que yo había regresado de Boston. No le habías dicho sobre mí, Yamato… ¿Qué eran tus visitas al café? ¿Algo clandestino?

―Ella y yo ya no mediamos palabra, Mimi. ―Yamato se enderezó en su sitio y con claras intenciones de regresar a situarse en el sillón, volteó sobre sus pies, pero Mimi lo sujetó de su muñeca y le impidió que se alejara de ella. Su simple tacto tenía la suficiente fuerza como para anular todo movimiento en él, pero no le otorgó su azulina mirada. Prefería no hacerlo, no aún.

―Pero… ―Ella había empezado, sin saber exactamente qué más decir. ―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―¿Cómo hacerlo, eh? ―Dijo, volteándose a mirarla por primera vez desde que había permanecido a espalda suya. ―¿Cómo mencionarte lo desastroso de mi realidad cuando toda tu vida brillaba? ―Mimi pareció sorprendida por la manera en la que él le estaba hablando y eso lo hizo sonreír con amargura, alejándose de ella.

―Podrías haber confiado en mí y…

―¿Y? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido, Mimi? ¿Me habrías comprendido? ―Soltó una risa seca, negándole con la cabeza. ―Nunca podrías comprenderme.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Yamato… ―En su voz, al pronunciar su nombre, podía leerse la súplica que él no quería oír.

―¡Porque lo sé! ―Soltó Yamato, molesto. ―Lo sé, Mimi… Tú no podrías comprender ni a Sora ni a mí… No has crecido bajo la sombra del abandono, de una familia rota, del circo que implica ir al juzgado a ver cómo tus padres batallan entre ellos por ti… No, Mimi. Tú no nos comprenderías porque no entiendes el significado de la pérdida.

La castaña lo miró un momento con ojos sorprendidos, pero sólo bastó un segundo para que ella bajara los ojos al suelo y en sus labios pudiese leerse el nacimiento de una sonrisa triste. Yamato prefirió sentenciarse a la vista que le permitía la ventana de Mimi que daba a la calle, intentando controlar su respiración y su atestada mente de conflictos y disputas.

Escuchó los pasos de Mimi alejarse un momento y pronto la sintió a unos metros detrás de él.

―Estuvo mal reclamarte por algo que tampoco he hecho. ―Yamato, ante las palabras de su amiga, se volteó a verla con curiosidad, mas al ver una fotografía de Michael, Mimi y Harry ―aún bebé en los brazos de su madre―, lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el cejo, pero entonces reconoció el uniforme de bomberos en el hombre, junto con el casco de protección a un lado.

Y entonces, todo cobró sentido…

Yamato retrocedió unos pasos al darse contra la realidad que tenía frente a él, apartando los ojos de la fotografía que Mimi sostenía en sus manos, tratando de ignorar el visible temblor en ellas, mientras se respondía a sí mismo sobre la ausencia del norteamericano.

―Mimi…

―Es cierto que no he tenido que afrontar situaciones semejantes a las tuyas cuando era más joven. No me puedo quejar de mis padres, ni mi vida. Fui criada bajo mucho amor y lamento que esa no sea la realidad de todos… Pero no creas que porque no he tenido que pasar por cosas semejantes, me encuentro exenta a comprender lo que significa una pérdida. ―La chica tragó un poco y luego la vio bajando sus hombros. ―Desde que fuimos al digimundo hemos vivido muchas experiencias que un niño de diez, once o doce años no acostumbra vivir. ¿Cuántos amigos digimons hemos visto caer, Yamato? ¿Cuántas lágrimas hemos derramado por ellos, por verlos libres? Hemos aprendido desde pequeños el sentimiento de pérdida… ―Yamato la vio estrujar con mayor fuerza los costados de la fotografía que traía entre sus manos, como tratando de darse fuerzas para no derrumbarse. ―Entiendo que no hayas querido decirme acerca de tu divorcio con Sora… No he hablado de Michael desde que… Ya no está. ―Sonrió ligeramente para mirar a Yamato. ―Harry busca tanto a su padre y por las noches me pide que le hable sobre el lugar en donde se encuentra actualmente… ―Una fina lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Mimi, pero ella trataba de ignorarla.

»Michael decidió ser bombero al terminar el colegio. Recuerdo que me había escrito un mail, contándomelo cuando yo aún vivía aquí, diciéndome que quería ayudar a otros y que su inspiración era Betamon, que quería ser como su compañero digimon. En ese momento, me decía que era muy valiente en asumir tal postura y estaba orgullosa de que no se haya hecho para atrás ante las negativas de sus padres cuando inició el entrenamiento. Tres años después de que haya vuelto a Boston, Michael y yo comenzamos a salir. Hemos sido amigos por bastante tiempo y era fácil entenderlo. Pero entonces lo veía marchar a su trabajo y se me estrujaba el corazón. Tenía miedo de que cada vez que salía por la puerta pueda no volver a verlo ingresando por ella. Habíamos discutido muchas veces y recuerdo que había tiempos en las que yo no hacía más que llorar… No quería estar con una persona que no sabía que seguiría viviendo el día de mañana. ―Hizo una pausa. ―Cuando Sora fue a verme hace una semana, se desahogó como nunca antes lo había hecho y la comprendí, Yamato, porque he vivido lo mismo con Michael. ―Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. ―Al parecer, ambas tenemos una debilidad por los chicos intrépidos.

Yamato no sabía si sonreír por ello o no. Estaba hablando de Sora, de lo que ella sintió cuando él le anunció su misión al espacio o la preocupación sentida durante su ausencia esos siete meses, preguntándose si su esposo regresaría, si el padre de sus hijos volvería para estar juntos nuevamente, como la familia que siempre soñaron ser. Y entonces, comenzó a ver las cosas de otra manera.

―Y quizá creas que Sora estaba molesta contigo por el viaje, pero créeme que lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era miedo. Lo sé, porque cada día era vivir con miedo junto a Michael y fue tanto que decidí alejarme de él, porque no podía comprender su arranque temerario por verse envuelto en llamas y él no podía entender mi terror a perderlo. Pero entonces, Harry estaba en camino… ―Mimi bajó los hombros y delineó con sus orbes la figura de Michael en sus manos. ―Él decidió dejar por un tiempo su labor para acompañarme y criar a Harry. Yo era feliz porque podía tenerlo a mi lado junto a nuestro hijo… Pero podía ver que más allá de su sonrisa, había algo que no brillaba como antes. Las discusiones no se hicieron esperar más, porque él no podía dejar de atender la radio de sus colegas, escuchando los llamados de las distintas unidades de bomberos a los sitios que necesitaban… Éramos tan parecidos y quizá fue esa misma razón la que no nos hacía comprendernos de la manera correcta.

»Y entonces, sucedió… Un gran incendio se inició en uno de los más importantes centros comerciales de la ciudad. Las unidades no abastecían y el fuego se prolongó a otro edificio vecino… No recuerdo haber vivido tanta desesperación luego de la caída de las Torres Gemelas, pero esa sensación sólo fue en aumento cuando lo vi ponerse su equipo de seguridad… Él no pensaba escucharme y yo lo sabía. Era tan testarudo como yo, cuando algo se nos metía en la cabeza, no había marcha atrás. Así que lo único que le pedí a cambio, era que me llevara con él.

Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Mimi y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar nuevamente. La mujer cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando ser fuerte para continuar y Yamato pensaba detenerla, pero sabía que ella necesitaba hablar, necesitaba desahogarse.

―El tiempo no apremiaba, así que salí detrás de él y lo acompañé hasta el incendio. Nunca antes había visto a mi esposo en acción y juro que estaba enamorándome cada vez más de él, porque sabía que sus acciones no eran egoístas, porque por fin comprendí que el entregarse de esa manera a salvar vidas, era lo que hacía que su sonrisa brillara con mayor intensidad. Él… Él me enseñó a ser fuerte ese día, porque cuando entró para rescatar a algunas personas aún dentro del sitio, algo en mi corazón se rompió y ya no necesité esperar para darme cuenta que él jamás volvería a salir…

Y cuando Mimi ya no pudo sostenerse más, Yamato la atrajo hacia él para apresarla en sus brazos y ser el soporte que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Mimi se echó a llorar con más fuerza que la de hace rato y él estuvo allí para ella, acariciando su cabello y hacerle sentir por medio de sus brazos, que podía llorar cuanto quisiese.

Cuando fue creciendo y comprendiendo muchas cosas en la vida, conoció el arrepentimiento. Porque cuando tuvo que callar, no lo hizo o cuando tuvo que hablar, calló. Se llegó a arrepentir de muchas acciones suyas a lo largo de su infancia, adolescencia y juventud y muchas veces había deseado volver en el tiempo sólo para enmendarlas, pero no quedaba más que el arrepentimiento amargándole el gusto. Y era en esos momentos en los que él se arrepentía de muchas cosas, principalmente por exigir comprensión cuando él no fue lo suficientemente consciente para comprender que la fortaleza no se hallaba en no llorar o en mantener la cabeza erguida como se había dicho siempre.

Mimi, en esos momentos, le estaba enseñando que quizá entre todas las personas que pudo haber llegado a conocer, era ella la más fuerte. Y no precisamente por haberse mantenido ajena a lágrimas o firme; sino porque con todo el dolor que sentía, ella igual podía deleitar a las personas con una amable sonrisa.

―De seguro te recuerdo a la niña de diez años, ¿no? ―Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa a punto de romperse. Él se alejó un poco de ella para poder verla y secando sus lágrimas, dijo.

―Nunca has dejado de ser la niña de diez años… ―Mimi rio un poco entre lágrimas y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. ―Perdona mi dureza, Mimi… No sabía nada sobre Michael. Soy un idiota…

―Lo eres, sin duda. ―Respondió ella de inmediato. ―Pero no por lo de hace rato, ni por lo de Michael… Eres un idiota porque aún tienes a Sora, viva, sana… No la dejes ir, Yamato.

El rubio suspiró con cansancio, alejándose un poco más de ella, con sus marinos orbes mirando el suelo.

―Lo mío con Sora ya no tiene solución, Mimi. Ya no nos amamos como antes…

―Pero eso no significa que tengan que guardar distancias. ―Ella dirigió ambas manos hasta el rostro de Yamato y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares. ―Son amigos desde que son niños. Fueron novios por más de diez años, Yama… Y quizá no haya funcionado entre ustedes, pero no permitas que se vaya. Ella te extraña y realmente quiere arreglar las cosas.

―No lo sé, Mimi… Aún es―

―Nunca es demasiado pronto, Yamato. ―Cortó ella, interrumpiéndolo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido como cada vez que él iba en contra suya y otra discusión infantil iba a surgir entre ambos. Ella ablandó el semblante y suspiró. ― _The time is here again, prepare to be apart and it drives you crazy…_

Yamato no disimuló su sorpresa al oírla cantando el verso de una canción que, cuando aún era vocalista de _Teenage Wolf_ , compuso. Ella cerró los ojos y no se inmuto al verlo curioso, así que continuó cantando.

― _Each time I go away._ _The distance gets longer, but it makes us stronger._ ―Ella abrió los ojos entonces y sonrió divertida al ver su expresión confusa. ―No irás a creer que sólo Jun gritaba en tus conciertos, ¿no? ―Aplacó un poco su sonrisa para mirarlo con un poco más de seriedad pero sin perder la dulzura en sus ojos. ―Esa canción la habías compuesto para Sora, ¿recuerdas? ―Él asintió. ―No dejes que sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, Yama…

Yamato sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de su amiga y la abrazó nuevamente, ocultando su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, escuchándola emitir una leve sonrisa, mientras él se fundía en su aroma.

― _Should it all come crashing down around me. Would you be ther should I stumble of fall to up the pieces?_

* * *

El sonido del mazo de madera golpeando su base, resonó por toda la amplia sala del juzgado con la decisión del juez ya cantada. Todos parecían volver a recuperar un poco del aliento que el último juicio les arrebató. Yamato se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento, exhalando un suspiro, teniendo aún fresca las imágenes de todo lo acontecido y no solamente de la recién vivida, sino de aquellos seis meses de proceso legal que tuvieron que pasar para que todo pudiese ver finalmente la luz.

Vio la figura del juez dejando el estrado y adentrarse en su cámara para dejar la sala llena de los presentes que presenciaron el juicio. Con cierta lentitud, entornó sus marinos ojos hacia sus espaldas, a aquel lugar donde yacían sentados todos sus allegados, sus amigos y familiares, aunque sólo buscó la mirada de personas, sus hijos, ambos sentados en compañía de Toshiko. Los niños tenían una seriedad inverosímil en sus rostros, quizá enmudecidos por lo vivido o tratando de mantenerse firmes ante ello. No lo sabía, pero podía asegurar que se trataba de la mezcla de ambos. Ayumi pareció darse cuenta de su mirada, así que la niña le expresó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de cansancio. Él frunció ligeramente los labios, conteniendo la conmoción habitando su ser.

―¿Se encuentra bien, Yamato-san? ―Escuchó a su abogado, Iori junto a él. Quizá estuvo demasiado tiempo abstraído mirando a sus hijos que no se dio cuenta que las personas comenzaban a abandonar el lugar.

Asintió al más joven, agradeciéndole por asistirle con sus servicios y de esa manera se puso de pie para marcharse también de allí, aunque la imagen de Sora haciendo lo mismo, lo hizo detenerse.

Su ex-esposa hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a su abogada, agradeciéndole sus servicios, proponiéndose a abandonar el lugar cuando se encontró con los ojos de Yamato. Ella también detuvo sus pasos, permitiéndole a él avanzar hasta donde estaba la mujer, teniendo la impresión de que la distancia que los separaba era gigantesca.

Tantas imágenes acudieron a su mente, sobre ella, sobre él, sobre su vida juntos, sus sueños, sus promesas, sus hijos… Todo. Cuando se había dado cuenta, estaba delante de ella y sin nada inteligente qué decir. Ella, por su parte, esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa, quizá pensando las mismas cosas que él, sin saber realmente qué decir.

─Yo… ─Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose. Una sonrisa avergonzada compartieron, dándose cuenta que estaban actuando peor que unos tímidos adolescentes. Pero es que uno no practicaba diálogos qué proferir luego de un divorcio, a menos que sean telenovelas sobreactuadas.

Yamato se pasó una mano por el cabello con indecisión, pensando en sus palabras. Sora no era muy distinta, ya que ella estaba tratando de aplacar sus nervios jugando con el dobladillo de su chaqueta naranja.

Entonces, ambos sintieron como una mano se posaba en sus hombros y ya tenían a Mimi y a Taichi presentes entre ambos.

―Como que hace frío, ¿no? ―Había dicho Taichi junto a Sora.

―¡Vaya, qué alivio! Creí que era la única que lo pensaba. ―Comentó Mimi, dándole la razón a su amigo y mirando tanto a Yamato como a Sora, sonrió dulcemente para decir. ―Vamos a casa, prepararé café para todos.

Taichi sonrió ante la propuesta de la castaña y enseguida miró a sus dos amigos. Tanto Sora como Yamato se removieron un poco incómodos en su sitio, siendo que apenas hace unos momentos habían anulado su matrimonio y podía leerse lo apenada que estaba con todo lo relacionado.

―N…No creo que sea conveniente… ―Había dicho Sora mirando a Yamato, intentando no aumentar la incomodidad en ambos.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, se alejó de los presentes hasta ir junto a su madre y sus dos hijos, los cuales miraban con curiosidad a Sora, debatiéndose en mirar o no a su padre.

Yamato la observo un momento a lo lejos y entonces, su azulina mirada fue concentrada en Taichi que no despegaba sus ojos de Sora.

Pensó en las incontables veces en las que Taichi y él habían discutido de niños, las tantas ocasiones que cruzó puños y palabras contra él, pero así también era sencillo evocar aquellas memorias en las que él estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndolo como sólo un mejor amigo podía hacerlo, haciéndole olvidar muchas veces sus problemas con sus bromas o su despreocupado ser. Y se encontró a sí mismo, sonriendo con aquellos recuerdos que se veían tan lejanos. Suspiró ligeramente, intentando ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios y así golpear con levedad el hombro del Yagami, como solían hacer de jóvenes, llamando su atención.

―Siempre serás un cabrón para mí, lo sabes ¿no? ―Fueron las palabras de Yamato y por mucho que podría parecer un insulto, en su idioma de amigos, sabía que esa era su manera de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Taichi. El moreno no disimuló su sonrisa y Yamato le enseñó una curva semejante en su rostro.

―¿Soy yo o te estás poniendo romántico conmigo? ―Bromeó y el rubio rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias del Yagami.

―Sé que está demás decirlo, pero… Cuídala. ―Taichi asintió a las palabras de su amigo, pudiendo recordar el día en el que fue el moreno quien había profesado ese pedido.

Yamato desvió sus ojos hacia Sora, quien ya se encontraba camino a la salida junto a su madre y sus hijos. Sintió entonces la mano de Taichi sobre su hombro, regresando su atención a él.

―Ve. ―Y no necesitó mayor explicación que esa.

Sus orbes azules desfilaron de Taichi a Mimi y la sonrisa en ésta secundó las palabras del portador del emblema del valor. Yamato sonrió a ambos y comenzó a caminar. Y mientras avanzaba hacia Sora, pensaba en ella, pero no en la mujer que ahora era su ex-esposa, sino en la niña de hace años, en esa que siempre se había sentido responsable de todo y todos, buscando siempre una solución para armonizar las cosas por más que su carácter fuese ciertamente pasional, trataba siempre de anteponer a sus necesidades, la de los demás. Pensó en la Sora de trece años, aquella chica de la que era fácil arrebatar sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas, aquella que le había regalado aquella pequeña bolsa de galletas unos momentos antes de su actuación o la que solía esperarlo siempre tras bambalinas cuando sus conciertos de adolescente finalizaban. Y pensó en la mujer que había visto hace unos días atrás, en aquella que lo miró con esos ojos cargados de pena y una sonrisa que intentaba sostenerse tranquila. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era sencillo para ninguno de ellos, pero quizá Mimi tenía razón; quizá no todo estaba perdido.

Cuando Sora cruzó el umbral de la puerta, en compañía de Toshiko y sus hijos, sintió una mano tomando la suya y la familiaridad con la que ella respondió, la sorprendió a sí misma. Todos detuvieron su marcha y ella volteó a ver a Yamato con extrañeza en sus ojos.

Toshiko miró la escena y sonrió dulcemente.

―Sora, me iré adelantando, ¿de acuerdo? ―Anunció su madre y despidiéndose de sus nietos, se retiró del lugar.

Tanto Ayumi como Hayato miraron expectantes a sus padres, no pudiendo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces, Yamato soltó a Sora y pasándose una mano por el cabello, dijo.

―¿Se te apetece un _mocha_?

―¿Un mocha a ésta hora? ―Preguntó ella, no pudiendo disimular la sonrisa que en sus labios se dibujaba.

Yamato sonrió también, recordando un diálogo semejante hace tiempo atrás.

―Me han dicho que el café no tiene horario.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo.**_

Yamato golpeó un par de veces más con el martillo que tenía en su diestra hasta que el bendito clavo entró perfectamente en la madera. Iba a buscar otro más en su bolsillo cuando recordó que se terminaron y fue en ese momento en el que sintió como alguien estironeaba sus pantalones aclamando por su atención. Al bajar los ojos encontró a Ayumi tendiéndole más clavos, los mismos que estaba usando anteriormente. Él sonrió a su hija y ella le correspondió con levedad.

―Gracias, hija. ―Dijo el rubio para tomar lo que ella le estaba proporcionando.

―¿Puedo hacer algunos cambios a los planes de la semana que viene? ―Preguntó su hija de once años, tomando asiento en uno de los escalones que conformaban la escalera de su padre, mientras éste continuaba con su labor de cambiar los clavos antiguos por otros nuevos.

―Dime cuales son tus cambios y lo consideraré. ―Respondió Yamato sin desatender sus manos.

Ayumi se acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja con algo de timidez y un ligero sonrojo, imperceptible a los ojos de su progenitor, adornó sus mejillas. El repentino silencio de su hija instó a Yamato a mirar por lo bajo para encontrarla observando a la nada, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar al respecto, Ayumi habló.

―Mimi-san se ha ofrecido en ayudarme a preparar chocolates para el día de San Valentín… Sé que suena tonto, pero todas las niñas del colegio siempre regalan chocolates deliciosos y tú sólo quieres que compre y no los haga… Entonces…

―Entonces ―habló Yamato tomando otro clavo del recipiente que su hija le tendió, dando otros golpes a la madera con su martillo. ―, lo que propones es pasar unos días con Mimi para que te enseñe a preparar chocolates porque tu padre está en contra de los accidentes caseros, ¿no?

―No lo digas de esa manera, ¿quieres? ―Frenó Ayumi aumentando el sonrojo en su rostro. Yamato detuvo un momento sus acciones y sonrió para sí mismo. ―También habló de ir al centro comercial y esas cosas… ―Aportó lo último en un susurro, jugando con las puntas de sus hebras rubias que iban cayéndole sobre los hombros.

―Te has dejado crecer el cabello también porque te lo ha dicho Mimi, ¿no? ―Ayumi abrió la boca para responder pero sin que nada pudiese salir de ella, volvió a cerrarla. Yamato la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ―Me gusta cómo te queda. Mimi tiene buen gusto, ¿no crees?

―Bueno, la adolescencia es un campo de batalla para todos. Tenía que hacer un cambio para entrar al colegio, papá. ―Respondió Ayumi casi tajantemente pero una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios. ―Mimi-san no es mi mamá… ―Y sus azules ojos encontraron los de su padre, pudiendo sonreír con un poco más de soltura. ―Pero es una gran amiga.

Yamato suspiró y regresó a su trabajo inicial con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Tras un año de su divorcio con Sora, habían puesto en marcha el arduo y constante trabajo de reparar la relación con sus hijos; porque ambos sabían que no todo estaba en recordarse de sus días de visita, ni aportar dinero para sus necesidades diarias. El que ellos vieran a una familia, _su familia_ , intentando no quedarse sólo con los pedazos rotos y atentando con cortar o herir a quién tuviese cerca era una de las tantas tareas cotidianas que comprometía su labor como padres. Por supuesto, el que vayan asimilando que, al no estar juntos como pareja, tanto Yamato como Sora quería rehacer sus respectivas vidas amorosas implicaba una labor agridulce para sus hijos; y ver que Ayumi y Hayato estén comprendiendo las cosas como mejor podían, madurando con éstas y pudiendo digerirlo y aceptarlo con mayor soltura, era más tranquilizador para sus padres. Y es que tampoco, en esos tres años de tiempo transcurrido, alguno de ellos amedrentó en contra a la aceptación de sus hijos con el vivir con otra persona. Tanto Sora como Yamato habían acordado entre ambos, como con sus respectivas parejas, no acelerar el proceso de digestión y comprensión de sus hijos. Y Yamato podía admitir con notable satisfacción, que por más que el lapso haya podido ser incómodo y complicado al inicio, podía verse satisfecho con todo lo que pudieron reparar con Sora.

―Ayumi, cariño, ¿podrías ayudar a Risa-chan y Osamu-kun con los manteles? ―La voz de Sora saliendo del interior del lugar, cargando con algunos arreglos florales, llamó la atención de su hija y pronto la adolescente se encontraba caminando hacia donde estaba su madre, entrando para el interior en busca de los hijos de Miyako y Ren, para así ayudarlos.

Yamato vio a su hija marchándose y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sora.

―¿Qué tanto trabajo te están dando los marcos? ―Preguntó Sora caminando hasta la escalera de Yamato. El rubio dio unos golpes más para luego ir descendiendo al suelo.

―Creí que algunos dedos lastimados, pero creo que soy bueno en ésto. ―Aportó divertido, guardándose el martillo en el cinturón de herramientas que desfilaba sobre su cintura. Miró a Sora y señaló los arreglos. ―¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No te preocupes, sólo iba a colocarlos a la entrada.

―Aprovecha que Mimi no me ha encargado nada nuevo. ―Soltó y Sora rio por el comentario, tendiéndole dos de los capiteles florales.

Ambos se dispusieron a ir decorando unas masetas de cerámicas empotradas contra la pared, de tal manera que las caídas de las largas hojas o ramillas verdes, pudiesen otorgar de frescura y originalidad a la ornamentación.

―Adivina los planes que tiene tu hija. ―Habló Yamato yendo hasta Sora para tomar otro arreglo.

―El que la llames "tu hija" me dice que no estás muy de acuerdo. ―Aportó Sora tratando de no mostrar su sonrisa muy evidente. Yamato la miró con una ceja enarcada y los ojos entrecerrados.

―No es que esté en desacuerdo, es sólo qué... Espera, esa sonrisa tuya... ¡Oh! Supongo que tú sabes algo que yo no, ¿es verdad? ―Acusó Yamato dudoso y Sora sólo pudo negar con la mano, riendo por lo bajo.

―Beneficios de llevarla nueve meses en el vientre, Yamato. ―Respondió. ―Pero sí, me ha dicho lo de pasar contigo y Mimi la semana que entra.

Yamato detuvo un momento sus movimientos para centrar su atención en su ex-esposa, curioso al oírla hablar con tanta normalidad. Y es que Mimi es su mejor amiga desde bastante tiempo, pero muchas veces se ponía a pensar que quizá ella pudiese sentirse desplazada o relevada de sus responsabilidades como madre. Ella pareció sentir su mirada y un ligero sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas con timidez.

―No quiero que pienses que estoy celosa de Mimi… Me gusta que Ayumi pase tiempo con ella y me gusta verla a tu lado, Yamato. ―Dijo lo último brindándole de su cobriza mirada. El rubio no disimuló su sorpresa ante sus palabras, pero él ya era conocedor del gran corazón maternal que portaba Sora y eso era perceptible hasta ésos días. ―Desde que Mimi entró a tu vida es como si sonrieras con más soltura, das la sensación de que cada día será un buen día cada vez que la ves y me alegra encontrar esa felicidad en tus ojos.

―Sora…

―Así que, creo que Mimi podría darle alguno que otro empujoncito a Ayumi para el día de San Valentín, ya que quiere preparar deliciosos chocolates para Yuu-kun. De igual manera, yo me encargaré de hacer kimonos para el Tanabata de éste año para las tres, así que será un trabajo en conjunto. Me gusta tener a Mimi como mano derecha. ―Rió por lo bajo con dulzura y Yamato sonrió a su vez, con una tranquilidad asentándose en su pecho.

De esa manera, el hombre retomó su labor en silencio e iba a continuar hasta que su acción quedó en el aire cuando su cerebro procesó algo que no se había puesto a analizar, sino después de un segundo. Su semblante, acostumbrado a enseñarse templado y apacible, se volvió con una sorpresa desagradable y así girarse a ver a su ex-esposa.

―Espera ―Sora, que había terminado de agregarle unos retoques a un arreglo de flores, dirigió sus cobrizos ojos cargados de curiosidad hasta Yamato y si era sincera consigo misma, le sorprendió bastante encontrar tal semblante en éste. ―, ¿has dicho Yuu-kun? ¿Kido Yuu? ¿El hijo de Jou? ―Inquirió casi exaltado. Sora parpadeó sin entender hasta que una sonora carcajada se hizo oír por su parte.

―¿Enserio? ¿Entre todo lo que dije, sólo pudiste oír esa parte?

―Pero… Pero a Ayumi no le gusta Kido, ¿no? ―Yamato se acercó hasta Sora, incapaz de asimilar los hechos. ―¿por qué prepararía chocolates para él?

―Oh, Yamato ―Sora posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, dándole palmaditas de consuelo. ―, creo que en ése ámbito aún eres muy nuevo, pero descuida que Mimi y yo te ayudaremos a procesar que Ayumi ya no es una bebé.

―Tiene once años, Sora, sigue siendo una niña. ―Reclamó Yamato perdiendo la compostura, pues a su mente sólo podía venirle la imagen de su hija tomada de la mano del hijo de su amigo. ―Además, Yuu tiene trece años. Es mucho mayor… ―Enseguida, sus marinos ojos buscaron el causante de su apatía repentina y halló a Jou junto con su esposa e hijo, terminando de pintar las paredes de la casa.

―Yamato, deja de fulminar con la mirada a Jou que no tiene la culpa de nada. ―Dijo Sora estironeando el brazo del rubio, intentando que la atención del hombre regresara a su labor inicial. ―Vaya, no creí que lo tomaras tan mal. A Ayumi le gusta un niño, no es el fin del mundo, Yamato.

El rubio rezongó y luego trató de serenarse, respirando hondamente. Sora tenía razón, estaba exagerando.

―¡¿Alguien pidió bebidas?! ―La cantarina voz de Miyako en compañía de Mimi se hizo escuchar saliendo de la cocina hacia la amplia área donde yacían todos sus amigos con un quehacer específico. Ver a las dos mujeres cargando una bandeja con vasos de jugo de naranja provocó que a más de uno se le iluminaran los ojos.

Varias manos fueron levantadas desde sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, ansiosos por tener algo refrescante qué beber. Tanto Miyako como Mimi sonrieron divertidas de ver tal aceptación y fueron desfilando entre herramientas y sillas desperdigadas para hacer entrega de sus jugos a todo aquel que deseaba refrescar la garganta.

Mimi llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sora y Yamato a las afueras de la casa, ambos culminando con los últimos detalles a los arreglos florales que tenía alrededor suyo mientras Yamato parecía mirar fijamente hacia cierto punto que ella desconocía. La castaña miró hacia la dirección en la que su novio estaba tan inmerso hallando la figura de la familia Kido con la labor de la pintura en sus manos. Sonrió divertida al darse cuenta de la inquietud del rubio, así que con grácil caminar, desfiló hasta él y besó su mejilla para despertarlo de su letargo.

―¿Debo preocuparme por la forma en la que miras a Jou? ―Preguntó Mimi con diversión y su sonrisa sólo aumentó al ver cómo las mejillas del Ishida iban tomando color.

―Y…Yo sólo…

―Fulminabas con la mirada a Jou y a Yuu-kun. ―Aportó Sora, acercándose hasta la pareja. Sus cobrizos ojos se encontraron con los castaños de Mimi y una sonrisa cómplice desfiló entre ambas, entonces Sora sacó un billete de cincuenta yens para pasárselo a Mimi, quien guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su falda. ―Tengo que admitirlo, Mi-chan. Conoces muy bien a Yamato.

El rubio miró a ambas mujeres con una ceja enarcada, hasta que Mimi respondió a sus dudas.

―Habíamos apostado tu reacción al saber sobre el tema de Ayumi y Yuu-chan. ―Alegó y con un guiño, añadió. ―Siempre supe que eras muy celoso.

Yamato iba a protestar, pero entonces Mimi pasó de él para tenderle un vaso de jugo a Sora y otro a su novio.

―¿Extrañabas el ikebana? ―Preguntó divertida la castaña, mientras hacía entrega del vaso de jugo a Sora.

―La razón por la que seguí diseño de modas fue para no tener que lidiar con flores, gracias. ―Respondió ella, lejos de parecer enojada, riendo con Mimi.

―Que no te escuche tu madre o estarás en problemas, jovencita. ―La voz de Taichi ingresando al predio donde todos se encontraban, los hizo voltear a verlo cargando con varias cajas de cartón y junto a éste, iban Akira y Hayato cargando también con una pequeña caja juntos.

No habría que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la manera en la que el rostro de Sora se iluminó al ver entrando a su novio en compañía con los dos niños.

―¿Y tú planeas contárselo, chismoso? ―Preguntó Sora divertida, consiguiendo que el moreno le dedicara esas sonrisas tan suyas que la hacían sonrojar.

―Depende… ¿Cómo planeas sobornarme? ―Inquirió arrastrando las palabras, estando ya frente a ella y besar su mejilla.

―Oh, por favor. Consíganse una habitación que hay menores presentes. ―Soltó Yamato rodando los ojos, consiguiendo que las risas se hiciesen oír entre los adultos.

Taichi se enderezó y miró a Yamato para luego pasar sus ojos a Mimi con una ceja enarcada.

―Niños, vayan a llevarle esa caja su tía Hikari, ¿de acuerdo? ―Indicó Taichi y entonces ambos menores se retiraron con risitas cómplices. Taichi entonces bajó sus respectivas cajas al suelo para mirar a Yamato con una gran sonrisa. ―Creo que hemos ganado cincuenta yens el día de hoy. ―Alegó con una sonrisa que bien fue correspondida por Mimi. Entonces Sora suspiró molesta, tendiéndole otro billete a su novio. ―Nunca dudes del mejor amigo de alguien.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso era el único que no sabía sobre el asunto de mi hija? ―Preguntó Yamato con el ceño fruncido y antes de que su enojo, aumentara, sintió los labios de Mimi sobre la comisura de sus labios haciendo presión y entonces se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo.

―Me gusta cuando tienes ese porte de padre responsable… ―Susurró Mimi a su oído y entonces una corriente eléctrica lo envolvió de arriba a abajo.

―¡Claro, ella puede decirte esas cosas pero yo no a Sora! ―Reclamó Taichi, generando una risa unánime en las mujeres y en Yamato, quien había bajado las tensiones de sus hombros, abrazando a Mimi por la cintura.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Koushiro quien acudió hasta el umbral de la puerta, volviéndose centro de atención en todos aquellos que se encontraban fuera.

―Ya he hecho las conexiones correspondientes, así que podemos dar por terminada las instalaciones eléctricas, Mimi-san. ―Anunció con una pequeña sonrisa que fue respondida por todos con aplausos, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

―La pintura también está lista. ―Anunció Jou en compañía de su familia, acercándose hasta Mimi, Yamato, Sora y Taichi.

―Pues hemos terminado con la decoración. ―Alegó Sora.

―La ubicación de mesas y sillas está terminada. ―Anunció Daisuke desde el interior a viva voz, como lo caracterizaba.

―Y también está lista la cocina para recibir pedidos. ―Respondieron Hikari y Takeru.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente y asintió a sus amigos con los ojos humedecidos de gozo. Las manos de Yamato haciéndose notar sobre sus pequeños hombros la reconfortaron.

―Nunca podría terminar de agradecer su ayuda, muchachos… ―Dijo Mimi con emoción y vio el cariño de todos los presentes expresarle a través de sus ojos. ―Luego del robo que sufrió el café, creí que no podría reponerme económica ni moralmente, pero olvidé un detalle muy importante… Los tenía a ustedes… Por eso, muchas gracias.

―¡Nada de lágrimas, Tachikawa! ―Dijo Taichi desarreglando su cabello y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

―Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ti, Mimi-san. ―Aportó Iori.

―Bien, bien… Haz los honores, Mi-chan. ―Apresuró Miyako, tomando la mano de Mimi para acercarla hasta la puerta donde la castaña miró a sus amigos de la infancia con sus familias estar presentes para ella. Las ganas de llorar la agolparon.

Yamato sonrió desde donde se encontraba y podía comprenderla, todos podían hacerlo. Porque después de años, los doce niños elegidos volvieron a reunirse para trabajar en equipo y hacerse sentir como grupo. Luego de la baja a la cafetería de Mimi, una gran deuda la perseguía y no contaba con el dinero suficiente para compensarla; negándose a recibir dinero suyo, comenzó la gran convocatoria de todos los digi-destinados a solidarsarse con la situación de su amiga, bajo la completa ignorancia de la misma sobre aquella. Y fue gracias a Sora, Taichi y Yamato que las actividades para recaudar fondos para pagar la deuda de Mimi en conjunto con la reforma del bello café, dieron inicio y de esa manera, los amigos de la infancia volvieron a juntarse por una causa mayor.

Un año después, podían ver a sus esfuerzos realizados y a una Mimi, más que agradecida. Yamato volvió su atención a todos los presentes y podía sentir nuevamente aquella sensación infantil de cuando el digimundo los había congregado como equipo. Volvió a sentir que aquel grupo de niños, ahora adultos y con hijos, regresaba a la vida.

―…Y de ésta manera, se abren las puertas de la nueva cafetería: _Amanogawa._ ―Todos aplaudieron a la anfitriona aunque la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Yamato al oírla pronunciar aquel nombre. Ella lo miró entonces y le dedicó aquella sonrisa única que movía cada fibra de su cuerpo. ―Así que, como inauguración: la casa invita.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a ingresar al lugar y tomar asiento en una larga mesa, disfrutando entre risas y comentarios el gran día de inauguración para la cafetería de Mimi.

Yamato fue el último en entrar, pues su intención no se centraba específicamente en sentarse en la mesa sino la castaña que miraba embelezada a sus amigos. Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta sentir sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y a sus labios besar su cuello. La sintió estremecerse y una risita se escapó de ella con vergüenza y picardía a la vez.

―¿Amanogawa? ―Inquirió él arrastrando las palabras contra el oído de Mimi.

―Creí que al estar en Japón, debía de traducir el nombre original. ¿Te gusta? ―Preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro y encontró su sonrisa desfilándose en sus labios.

―¿Gustarme? Podría besarte aquí mismo… Pero sé que Taichi armará un escándalo. ―Dijo con diversión y la escuchó reír.

Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio observando a sus amigos pedir sus respectivas órdenes a las meseras, dialogando entre ellos y haciéndose oír con sus acostumbradas bromas. Los niños le daban un aire nuevo y rejuvenecedor a la imagen que tenían de sus amigos de la infancia, era hermoso verlos de esa manera. Pero entonces, ver a Yuu y a Ayumi sentados juntos y hablando cordialmente, pudiendo notar el rubor en las mejillas de ambos lo sacó de quicio.

―Ey… ―Escuchó a Mimi llamarlo y supo entonces que su reacción ante la imagen de su pequeña niña era notorio. Bajó sus orbes azules hasta Mimi y ver su dulce sonrisa en los labios, lo hizo relajarse un poco más. ―Es una niña, pero es bueno que vaya experimentando éstas emociones con la confianza de sus padres…

―Tiene once años, Mimi… ―Respondió él, intentando no dar a torcer el brazo ante ella, aunque por la forma en la que ella volvió su mirada a Ayumi, supo que nunca podría lograrlo.

―Yo me enamoré de ti a los diez… ―Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par al oírla y entonces recordó a Harry mencionar al niño que le gustaba a su madre cuando era más pequeña. No supo qué decir en ese momento, así que sólo la abrazo con más fuerza y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Mimi, pudiendo perderse en su aroma a cerezas.

Yamato se alejó un poco de ella al recordar un pequeño detalle habitando el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Sonrió para sí mismo al notar el brillante cuerpo dorado del broche que alguna vez perteneció a Mimi. Con esa motivación, tomó un mechón de cabello castaño y acomodó en éste el adorno en forma de estrella. Mimi sonrió ante el gesto pero cuando dirigió sus dedos hasta el adorno, no cayó en la sorpresa al reconocerlo.

Un sinfín de imágenes agolparon sus recuerdos y sólo pudo evocar aquel día en el aeropuerto cuando el broche en forma de estrella decidió quedarse con Yamato. Mimi se giró para poder reflejarse en los ojos azules de su novio y con una sonrisa emocionada, dijo.

―No creí que…

―¿Bromeas? Eras mi única garantía de que vería las estrellas allá arriba… ―Susurró, acercándola a él y perderse en esos orbes otoñales que lo volvían loco. ─Gracias por estar junto a mí todo éste tiempo… ─Dijo Yamato con la infantil vergüenza de haber hecho algo atrevido, pues no era de esas demostraciones en plena calle, ni de explayarse con emociones.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Yamato sintió la arrolladora necesidad de besarla, como si estuviese llamado a aquel lugar, como si siempre hubiese estado destinado a reposar sus labios sobre ellos.

─Yama… ─Y fue entonces cuando ella lo atrajo hacia sí para fundir sus labios en los suyos con la misma necesidad que ambos sentían por abandonar aquel día en el que ella se había ido.

―¡Si no puedo besar a Sora, olvídate que puedes besar a Mimi! ―La voz de Taichi resonando en todo el lugar fue suficiente incentivo como para mantener la distancia entre ambos y recordarse de que no estaban sólos, sino que tenían todo un elenco de personas observándolos con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Sora golpeó el brazo de Taichi en reprimienda, pero sin apagar la sonrisa en ella.

―Déjales, que aún no les he dicho lo de nuestras mini vacaciones.

Tanto Yamato como Mimi parpadearon sin comprender, pero al ver la complicidad leída entre Taichi y Sora, sabían de que no les agradaría saberlo.

―¿Mini vacaciones? ―Se atrevió a preguntar Mimi.

―Es nuestro aniversario, así que compré unos boletos para ir a ver a los _Chelsea_ el mes que viene. ―Anunció Taichi.

―¿Enserio esa es su idea de celebrar su aniversario? ―Preguntó Yolei con una ceja enarcada.

―Bueno, el fútbol es una de las pasiones que comparten. ―Rectificó Hikari ya sin asombro de las ideas "románticas" de Taichi y Sora.

―Y es por eso que los niños se quedarán con ustedes, par de tórtolos. ―Reiteró Tai sin disimular su diversión y menos al ver la mirada sorprendida tanto en Yamato como en Mimi.

―Ey, ¿cuándo lo han decidido? ―Preguntó Yamato.

―¿Recuerdas que Sora es la encargada de ordenar los horarios de los niños? ―Preguntó Tai con la satisfacción de tener las de ganar.

Yamato se llevó una mano a su tabique nasal, presionándolo para tratar de congregar paz en su interior, mientras todos los presentes reían por tal escena. Mimi tomó el brazo de Yamato para llevarlo hasta la mesa y tomar asiento por fin.

―Por mí no hay problema alguno, serán unos días muy divertidos, ¿no es así, niños? ―Preguntó Mimi a lo que Ayumi, Hayato, Akira y Harry respondieron al únisono de forma afirmativa.

Yamato suspiró rendido y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Mimi, besando su cabeza. La dulzura de Mimi muchas veces lo había ayudado para ver las cosas con otros ojos, para hacer pasar las penas y para no tratar de ahorcar a su mejor amigo, como lo era en ese caso.

Las meseras fueron entregando los correspondientes pedidos y los restantes minutos fueron convirtiéndose en horas para que el sol se metiera y el cielo estrellado los envolviera. La tarde había transcurrido como cuando aún eran niños: entre risas, bromas, anécdotas y nostalgia. Eran los ingredientes que todos los presentes necesitaban para hacer nacer la magia que los caracterizó alguna vez como _elegidos._

Y en esos momentos, cada quien se estaba retirando con sus familias para retomar los días venideros. La mayoría de los niños era llevados entre brazos, mientras el sueño se hacía en ellos. Harry, Akira y Hayato no fueron la excepción, aunque ellos yacían acostados en los largos sillones marrones, mientras sus padres se encargaban de ordenar el salón vacío de personas.

Yamato tomó a Akira y Sora cargó a Hayato para llevarlos hasta el vehículo de Taichi, mientras eran seguidos por una somnolienta Ayumi. Tai abrió las puertas de su auto y permitió que ambos padres introdujeran en el asiento trasero a dos niños completamente dormidos, mientras él regresaba al interior para ayudar a apagar las luces a Mimi.

Ayumi se sentó junto a Akira y Yamato le prendió el cinturón de seguridad, como también lo hizo con los otros dos niños. Ella le sonrió a su padre con sus ojos entreabiertos, intentando no quedarse dormida. Él sonrió para besar su frente.

―Duerme tranquila, pequeña.

Se alejó de los niños y cerró la puerta, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Volteándose sobre sí mismo, halló la imagen de Sora observando en silencio el cielo, abstrayéndose de la realidad.

―Hermoso, ¿no? ―Preguntó Yamato acercándose a su ex-esposa, también observando el cielo. Ella asintió a sus palabras para luego mirarlo a él.

―Lamento no haberte comentado sobre las mini-vacaciones, Yamato.

Él negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía importancia.

―Descuida. Es su aniversario después de todo.

Ella sonrió enternecida y suspiró, regresando su vista al cielo.

─Somos mejores siendo amigos, ¿no lo crees? ─Respondió Sora a lo que el rubio asintió a sus palabras, completamente de acuerdo con ella. Era fácil volver a estar con ella a solas sin que las discusiones ni ofensas salieran de sus labios.

Era verdad que al principio, el erradicar la incomodidad y algunos recuerdos dolorosos, no fue nada sencillo, pero el verse en esos momentos pudiendo tenerse el uno al otro como los amigos que siempre fueron, sabían que todo valió la pena.

Esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios e inconscientemente, dirigió sus ojos hasta el interior del local, donde podía observar a Mimi chequeando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

─¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si Mimi no hubiera dejado Japón? ―La interrogante de Sora llamó su atención, dirigiendo a ella sus ojos.

Su ex-esposa no apartó los ojos del cielo, aguardando por la respuesta de Yamato. Él también volvió sus ojos hacia la estrellada noche que tenían encima y sin un ápice de duda, respondió.

─Eso nunca lo sabremos. Además, ─su atención fue dirigida hacia el auto donde sus dos hijos dormían plácidamente, en compañía de Akira, su nuevo hermano. Sora hizo lo mismo, sonriendo con ternura. ─no me arrepiento de haber sido tu esposo. ─Apremió Yamato, sorprendiendo a Sora. Ella no pudo disimular su reacción, buscando la marina mirada de Yamato. ─Ayumi y Hayato son la prueba de que nada fue en vano.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas que clamaban a gritos por salir. Él la observó y sonrió ligeramente, para dedicarle la lateral de su índice, acallando la caída de una de sus lágrimas.

─Gracias… ─Respondió ella entre sollozos.

Él bajó un poco la vista y tomó la mano de su ex-esposa con cariño. Cuando el proceso de divorcio y su concreto culmen había llegado, ambos se sentían derrotados y perdidos, como si se encontraran flotando a la deriva, porque cuando la batalla real parecía haber acabado, quedaba algo peor y que ellos conocían: Las secuelas de la guerra. Era fácil hacer daño, pero lo difícil estaba en repararlo.

─Quizá no pudimos evitar el divorcio… ─Escuchó a Sora farfullar y al encontrar su mirada, ella aún tenía los ojos húmedos y el rostro sonrojado por el doloroso intento que ejercía en sí misma para no continuar llorando. ─Pero hicimos las cosas distintas… Distintas a lo que nuestros padres hicieron. Cometeremos nuestros propios errores…

Yamato la observó en silencio y sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras. Ella tenía razón. Deberían de dejar de tener miedo a cometer errores ajenos, para hacerlos a su manera, vivir a su manera y dejar de lado la sombra de sus padres, las cicatrices que los marcaron desde pequeños. Acarició la piel en la mano de Sora y supo en ese instante, que no estaban solos.

―Ya estamos listos. ―Anunció Mimi saliendo de la cafetería mientras cargaba a Harry en brazos y Taichi cerraba el lugar con llave.

―Bien, pongámonos en marcha. ―Respondió Yamato y despidiéndose de Sora y Taichi, los vio marcharse.

Yamato tomó a Harry en brazos y sintió al niño abrazarse a él, reconociendo quien lo estaba cargando. Sonrió y acarició su espalda con cariño, comenzando a caminar junto a Mimi hasta su propio vehículo. El Ishida depositó sobre el asiento trasero a Harry y tras asegurarlo con el cinturón, se situó tras el volante.

―Gracias por el broche. ―Dijo Mimi, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, buscando con sus labios, los del él.

―Gracias a ti por habérmelo dado aquel día. ―Susurró con sus labios, saboreándola como deseaba, sin normas, sin procedimiento, sin rutina que le dijera cómo tenía que hacerlo.

Iban a profundizar el beso cuando algunos balbuceos de Harry, esos que daba dormido, fueron suficientes para separarse un poco y mirar al niño dormido detrás suyo. Sus ojos se encontraron luego y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Yamato se volvió hacia el volante y encendió el motor para comenzar a abandonar aquel sitio, tomando la velocidad considerada y perderse por las calles. Su mano reposó sobre la cabeza del cambio, teniendo la constumbre de acomodarla sobre ella mientras conducía y así, como toda costumbre suya también se incorporó la mano de Mimi, encontrándose con la de él.

Con disimulo, desfiló sus azules ojos hasta ella y el brillo de aquella estrella entre el mar castaño donde reposaba, le recordó que los astros en el cielo no son los únicos que guían a uno a través de la oscuridad

.

.

.


End file.
